Higher Than The Wind
by Under A Cloud
Summary: The story between a boy who had been told that he's meant to soar higher than where the wind can take him and a girl whose flight is guided by the boy in front. (YukimuraxOC)
1. A New Resident at Yanagi's

Yukimura Seiichi is easily my favorite character in the entire anime. I was really, _really_ upset when he lost to Echizen at the Nationals. The idea of the Pinnacle of Perfection is a little absurd to me, but that's just my own arbitrary view. I'd really like someone to be there for him during his hospital stay, after his loss, and possibly even accompany him in the future. That's why Yanagi Asaitsugi was created. I crafted her based on who I imagined would best suit Yukimura. Because of this dreamy vision *sigh* she's blessed, undoubtedly.

Hmms, I thought through it really, really thoroughly and I decided that Tsugi is not a Mary-Sue. Sure, I gave her some aids and shortcuts, but ultimately she has flaws and she's imperfect, merely what I thought to be perfect for my perspective of Yukimura :)

**Warning:** There are lots of OC's in this fic so don't read if you hate seeing tons of OC's. Yeahs, I know OC's are a common pet peeve but the nature of this story is such that it requires many characters beyond the canon characters to fill the voids. I can promise that all OC's appeared for a reason though. :) besides, canon characters will progressively become the focus of this story instead.

Summary: The story between a boy who had been told that he's meant to soar higher than where the wind can take him and a girl whose flight is guided by the boy in front. (YukimuraxOC)

Disclaimer: If I had owned PoT, Echizen would have suffered his first official defeat at the Nationals final.

**Higher than the Wind**

**A New Resident at Yanagi's**

"Oh dear, Tsugi-chan, I do hope it wasn't difficult for you to find your way here. I'd have asked Renji to pick you up but he's busy with club practice. It's the competition season and he's all fired up about it," Yanagi Machi nagged as she helped the raven-haired girl standing before the Yanagi residence to bring her belongings in.

"It was no trouble at all Aunt Machi, please don't be troubled by it. I should thank you for having me instead," A voice resembling wind chimes came from the younger girl, words light yet pleasantly assuring. Renji fired up? That'd be quite a scene if it was true. She smiled as the image of her cousin getting riled up crossed her mind. Renji just didn't seem like the type to go all gung-ho about things but _oh well_, he wouldn't be Renji if he wasn't so mild-tempered. Putting that thought aside, she effortlessly picked up three bags at a go in her right hand and another two in the left. Her limbs may look lanky, but don't let that fool you because she had been playing tennis since she was 7. That's 6 years of muscle training.

"No, I'm only too glad to have you here. I wish Sachiko is around more often but that girl went wild and signed up for a boarding school," Yanagi Machi sighed as she dragged a suitcase upstairs, her fair face wearing a frown as she remembered her elder daughter who was, at the moment pursuing an education in Sapporo. She had wished for her daughter to continue studying in Rikkai Dai but _no_, she simply had to go and apply for a boarding school in Sapporo as soon as she finished middle school. Her elder daughter's defiance always got under her skin.

"Please don't worry about Sachiko-nee-san, Aunt Machi. She's a very mature person," said Tsugi as they walked into the house.

The Yanagi residence was a delightful two-storey semi-detached house with a small backyard for leisure activities. The house had a warm ambience about it, something which could be accredited to the mistress of the household — Yanagi Machi.

"It's always so comforting to talk to you, Tsugi-chan," Yanagi Machi beamed fondly at her niece. She stopped in front of the first room to the left of the corridor on the second storey and put her hand on the doorknob. "Here we are. This will be your room while your parents are abroad in America. I hope you like it. Feel free to let me know if you'd like any adjustments to be made."

With her free hand, Yanagi Machi opened the door to reveal a beautifully-furnished room all decked out in blue – the exact shade of ocean blue which was Tsugi's favorite color. She felt her breath hitch in her throat.

"It's perfect, Aunt Machi. Thank you very much," Tsugi expressed her gratitude in a soft voice. It was obvious that Yanagi Machi took great pain in decorating the room — this room was nearly a perfect replica of her room back in Tokyo. It was almost ironic that a person whom was non-blood related to her had put in more thoughts into her than her parents ever did.

"Anything for you, Tsugi-chan. If you have anything to ask me, I'd usually be around the living room or kitchen downstairs. The room across you belongs to Renji and that is Sachiko's room. Grandpa and grandma live downstairs in the room nearest to the backyard, your uncle and I stay in the room beside them," Yanagi Machi gestured as she spoke.

Tsugi nodded as she listened to Yanagi Machi.

"By the way, I've asked Renji to fetch your uniform and books for you. He'd pass it to you later when he returns from school. School would begin tomorrow for you. Feel free to ask Renji if you're unsure about anything, okay?" Yanagi Machi continued.

"Okay, Aunt Machi."

With a final ruffle of Tsugi's hair, Yanagi Machi left the room for her to settle down. Tsugi put away her belongings and plopped down on her new bed, immediately cuddling into her new pillows which smelled like lilac. '_Aunt Machi is such a meticulous woman.'_ Tsugi thought. She really did try to replicate her Tokyo room, right down to the tiniest details like the scent of her pillows.

It was the first day Tsugi was putting up at her uncle's place. Her parents had left her in the care of her father's elder brother and his wife as they were going overseas on a long business trip. Her uncle had two children, the eldest being a daughter by the name of Sachiko and the youngest being a son by the name of Renji. She had seen them during the frequent family reunions and was quite well-acquainted with both of them, so she didn't see why she can't live well with her uncle's family. But it just felt _weird_ to be living in someone else's house. She didn't like the feeling.

Could this possibly be… the feeling of homesick? _No_, Tsugi refuted the thought as soon as it was formed. She had raised herself up for as far back as her memory could trail, surely the cold house back in Tokyo couldn't be a more apt definition of 'home' than the Yanagi residence so overflowing with warmth and life. It was probably just the melancholy of being left alone in Japan by her parents, not that the feeling was foreign to her.

_Knock knock._

The sudden sound broke Tsugi's chain of thoughts. Who could it be? Didn't Aunt Machi just left? Curiously, she approached the door.

"Renji? You're back already?" Tsugi was surprised at the door. The brown-haired teenage male stood at the door with his eyes closed, a tennis bag slouched over his shoulder and two paper bags in the other hand. He was wearing a black-and-yellow jersey which didn't appeal very much to Tsugi.

"It's a great pleasure to have you here, Tsugi. I'm sorry I wasn't able to pick you up," Renji's lips curled into what could be labeled as an apologetic —albeit slightly stiff— smile. "Here are your uniform and books."

"It's alright, thank you very much for bringing me these," she took the two paper bags from Renji and smiled back at him. "By the way, just a query, pray tell is what you're wearing now the standard Rikkai Dai sports jersey?"

"It is, but this is not our only jersey. Black-and-yellow happens to be the most common combination for Rikkai Dai tennis club though," Renji explained upon hearing the subtle disdain in Tsugi's voice. He knew she appealed into Rikkai Dai using tennis, which meant that it was only a matter of time before she'd be playing as a regular for Rikkai Dai—and be required to wear the same jersey as him.

"Oh… I see, that's a very unique combination of colors..." Tsugi's voice trailed off. A very unique match of color that didn't match her taste, but she could learn to deal with it.

"It's not that difficult getting accustomed to it, after a while, you'll find it… _Cheery_."

Renji's words succeeded in eliciting a chuckle from his cousin.

"Renji dear, whatever happened to using proper adjectives?" Tsugi chided him playfully.

Renji shifted uncomfortably, his movement almost too subtle to be registered, but Tsugi could see his awkwardness.

"I'm just kidding. Just look at it; you're blushing," Tsugi pat Renji on his head and smiled at him, her emerald eyes twinkling with merriments. Because she was exactly a month older than Renji, she had a habit of treating him like a younger brother.

"I'm not blushing," Renji defended himself. He didn't appreciate people touching his hair but he didn't attempt to brush her hand off. '_Just this time.'_ He told himself. This will be the last time he allows Tsugi to ruffle his hair.

"Renji, thank you," Tsugi said softly. She understood the reason for his out-of-character joke. He was only trying to ease her up. She was so lucky to have Renji as her cousin.

Renji shook his head. "I'll go take a shower first. Dinner will be ready soon."

Tsugi nodded and bade him goodbye. She walked to her bed and took out her uniform from the paper bag. She held the dark green blazer against her body in front of the mirror, her emerald eyes glazing over.

Starting from tomorrow onwards, she'll be a first year at Rikkai Dai, _King Rikkai Dai_. She smiled; her gloom from before all swept away, like the Sun which had finally managed to peer through the dark stormy clouds.

**~x~**

The next day, Renji walked to school with Tsugi. She learned that Rikkai Dai was just around the corner from the Yanagi residence which was a pleasant surprise. This meant that she could catch an extra couple tens of minutes of sleep in the morning. Any extra sleep in the morning was a gift from God.

As they walked along the road to Rikkai Dai, she instantly noticed the breathtakingly beautiful scenery along the road. The sparkling clear water and golden sands along the beach were a refreshing view from the cluttered streets of Tokyo. Then again, Kanagawa was famous its beautiful sea view. They soon arrived at the general office where they were greeted by a middle-aged woman with a friendly smile.

"Excuse me madam, I'd like to claim my schedule please."

"What's your name, young lady?" The lady peered kindly at her.

"Yanagi Asaitsugi, madam," Tsugi answered. Asaitsugi was her full name, but it was too much of a mouthful which was why all her friends and relatives called her Tsugi instead.

"Oh, you're the transfer student. Let me see, I'm sure I put it around here… Ah, here it is! There you go, Yanagi-san," A look of realization crossed the lady's eye and she began to dig around her table. Soon, a bright smile emerged on her face and she handed Tsugi a laminated sheet as well as a form.

"Please have your first period and last period teacher sign this form as well," The lady specifically instructed.

"Thank you very much… Sawada-san," Tsugi discreetly peered at the lady's nametag and replied politely.

"Let me look at your schedule," Renji took Tsugi's schedule from her and glanced through it. A quaint smile crawled onto his face when he saw her class. "Oh? You're in the same class as Yukimura. He's a regular on the boys tennis team as well."

"There are _more_ first year regulars?" Tsugi blurted out with a surprised look. It already shocked her that Renji was already a regular even though he was still a first year, but now he's telling her that there're more? Surely there couldn't be so many hidden talents in their cohort. She had heard about Rikkai Dai's stringent requirements and _woah_, despite having consistently been placed in the top 10 of the female tournaments, Tsugi wasn't confident that she'd be able to make it onto Rikkai Dai's regular team in her first year. Because if she was ranked 10th, it was very likely that the players ranked 1st to 9th are all from Rikkai Dai. This was _King Rikkai Dai_, the reigning national sports champion. A first year regular was nearly unheard of in Rikkai Dai because it takes at least a year to get used to the rigor of Rikkai Dai's sports training regiment. Even second year regulars were a rare sight.

"There are a total of three first year regulars in the boys tennis team this year," Renji flashed Tsugi an elusive smile, "but Yukimura is far by the strongest. He's nicknamed the 'Child of God'."

"The 'Child of God'? He must be really good to have earned such a title," Tsugi commented. For Renji to speak of a person with such admiration says a lot about this boy called Yukimura.

"Yukimura has never dropped a game since he started competing in official tournaments," Renji explained as they walked up the stairs, "not even against the third year seniors." His tone was as calm as if he was just making a casual comment on the weather.

… _Woah._ Not even the best tennis players in the world can guarantee that they will win a match without dropping a game, not even when they were still competing at national level_. _'_Perfect scores __**every**__ single game? Is that even possible?'_ Because of Renji's illustration of Yukimura, Tsugi found herself anticipating her meeting with that boy called Yukimura.

"We're here," Renji gestured to Tsugi, "you can ask your classmates to guide you around for the rest of day. I'm in class 1-B, I'm sorry but you'll have to wait for me after school because I have club practice. You can ask Yukimura to show you the way to the courts after school. If there's anything urgent, my phone is always available."

"That's alright. I have to hand in my application to Rikkai Dai girls tennis club as well."

"Have Yukimura show you the way to the courts. The girls' courts are right next to the boys'," After ensuring that he didn't leave anything out, Renji turned and ambled down the stairs, carrying a certain grace about his movement. He didn't bother to introduce Yukimura to Tsugi, because he was absolutely positive that Tsugi would be able to identify Yukimura as soon as she sees him. Yukimura was simply… _different_.

Tsugi stepped into the classroom and was met with the beady eyes of her Art teacher. Before she could say anything, her Art teacher already spoke.

"So you're the new student. You may call me Matsumoto-sensei. Now if you would please, could you introduce yourself to the class?" The wizened old woman standing before the class, now identified as Matsumoto-sensei sneered in a squeaky voice very befitting of her appearance. She had already seen the miserable Art grade of this transfer student back in her school in Tokyo and she certainly wasn't expecting too much from her. Troublesome, _troublesome_ sports students. Most of the sports students she had taught were brutes who couldn't appreciate a fine art. Yukimura was an exception. He was the only sports student who displayed potential in her class.

"Good morning Matsumoto-sensei and everybody. My name is Yanagi Asaitsugi, I've just transferred over from Tokyo. I play tennis. I hope we'll get along well," Tsugi gave the class a warm smile as she looked over her new classmates. Her gaze stopped momentarily on one boy.

He was easily the most beautiful boy she had ever seen. His shoulder-length ocean-blue hair was worn in an unruly hairstyle that did nothing to undermine his elegance. His complexion was pale, as though he had been living a life deprived of sunshine. That boy was smiling, but his aquamarine eyes were cool and distant, He looked as though he was watching the world from a bystander's point of view, so calm and collected, so _out of the world_. He wasn't paying attention to her self-introduction until she mentioned 'tennis'. She saw his chest stop moving for a moment —very subtle evidence that he had terminated his space journey and made a short detour back to Earth— but he still didn't look at her. His eyes were nailed to nothing. Tsugi didn't know why, but she had a hunch that this devastatingly beautiful boy was the 'Child of God' Renji was telling her about. There wasn't a second boy in the classroom who could hold to his regal aura.

She tore her gaze away from him. That moment when she laid her eyes on him, it seemed to have been an eternity when it was a mere few seconds.

If she was asked to use a flower to describe Yukimura, she'd had probably said blue rose. No hesitation, no uncertainty, it'd be an automatic response.

Because someone like Yukimura is too unearthly to be real.

"Alright, you can take a seat at the corner over there," Matsumoto-sensei grunted as she pointed a gaunt finger at the seat right behind Yukimura.

"Sensei, could you please sign this slip for me?" Tsugi suddenly recalled the piece of paper given to her by the general office staff. She took it out from her hand-held file and handed it to Matsumoto-sensei who gave a disgruntled sigh and mumbled something along the line of "troublesome transfer students" before she put her pen to the paper. Matsumoto-sensei gave the slip back to Tsugi who quickly uttered a 'thank you' and turned to proceed to her seat.

After she was seated, Matsumoto-sensei began her drawling about the history of sculpture crafting. Tsugi tried to pay attention to the lesson, but she lost her focus after a miserable ten minutes. '_I guess Art simply isn't my cup of tea._' Suddenly, Tsugi felt a jab at her rib. She jolted up and nearly squealed but she remembered that she was in class. That was ticklish! She turned to face the girl sitting beside her who gave her an apologetic smile. She pointed at her book and Tsugi instinctively looked down on her table. Without her knowledge, an insidious piece of paper had ninja'd its way to her table.

_Hey, Yanagi-san! Welcome to Rikkai Dai. My name is Tatsubaya Geishi. You can call me Geishi (:_

Passing note in class is so cliché but Tsugi couldn't help but to allow her lips to curl.

_Call me Tsugi, Geishi. _

Tsugi scribbled on the note and slipped it back.

_Then we are friends from now on. ^~^ I can show you around the school during lunch later! By the way, I saw you looking at Yukimura-san. Do you happen to know him?_

_Ah no… I heard about him from my cousin. He's an impressive tennis player._

_I know right? Yukimura-san is awesome! Not to mention he's really good-looking.*-*_

… Before Tsugi and Geishi realized it, lesson was already over. Geishi turned around and gave Tsugi a huge grin.

"Finally I can talk to you! The moment I saw you, I knew I had to make friends with you!" Geishi exclaimed ebulliently. Geishi was an energetic red-haired girl with a striking personality.

"Really? I'm flattered," Tsugi gave a coy smile which humored Geishi.

"I like you, c'mon up we have to get to our next class," the loud redhead grabbed Tsugi and began sprinting down the corridor, "Rai-sensei isn't nearly as understanding as Matusmoto-sensei. Don't ask me why, you'll see it later."

Tsugi soon found out why Geishi detested the English teacher Rai-sensei. No, detested was an understatement, in Geishi's exact words, the sight of Rai-sensei was so revolting that she'd save her lunch money if his lesson was the period just before lunch. Luckily for her, it was not. It so happened that the English teacher Rai-sensei was Geishi's cousin's boyfriend. You'd expect him to go lax on her but _no_. It was precisely because he was dating Geishi's cousin that Rai-sensei had made it his job to see to it that Geishi excels in his class. While his method of teaching was harsh, it worked wonder for Geishi. From a normal student playing just slightly above the passing line, Geishi's English grade miraculously skyrocketed to being the best in the cohort – even dethroning _the_ Yukimura. English class was a breeze for Tsugi because of the influence of her parents. Her mother worked as a translator whereas her father was a spokesman of the same company, so it was hardly surprising that both her written and oral skills were flawless.

When Tsugi entered the classroom, she immediate gave a clear, sophisticated apology which was eloquently enunciated and delivered – _in English_. Geishi's mouth was left agape. Rai-sensei was obviously pleased by her proficiency in his subject because he didn't punish her for entering class late. On the other hand, Geishi was given a good, long and _extensive_ dressing down. Geishi didn't bother to mention that she was zoning out for over half of Rai-sensei's display of his prowess in English. This was favoritism in its most empirical form.

Over the course of the day, Tsugi was introduced to several other people from the class, but she still hadn't exchanged a word with Yukimura. When the school bell was sounded, Tsugi declined Geishi's invitation to go home together explaining that she has to turn in her application form to the tennis club. Geishi nodded and left first. Tsugi quickly approached Yukimura because she knew that if she didn't hurry, Yukimura would most likely spirit away.

"Excuse me, Yukimura-san. Could you please show me the way to the tennis courts?" Tsugi requested tentatively. She wasn't sure if Yukimura would agree to it. It wouldn't be a surprise if Yukimura turned her down, would it? She was certain that his admirers had tried using this to get near to him before. But she really, _really_ needed to get to the courts…

"It would be my pleasure, Yanagi-san," Much to Tsugi's surprise, Yukimura agreed without making any attempt to brush her off. It was only after a long time she realized, that this was how he kept his admirers at bay.

Yukimura made a polite gesture for Tsugi to follow him. Wordlessly, she treaded behind him.

They didn't exchange a second word on the way to the court.

"The girls' courts are over there, you should be able to find the seniors if you go into the club room. I believe their practice starts in about half an hour," Yukimura pointed a lithe finger at the warehouse-lookalike building a distance behind the courts.

"Thank you very much, Yukimura-san," Tsugi nodded, "I'll see you around."

"You're most welcome," With a warm smile, Yukimura turned to enter the courts in a swag motion. It wasn't the sloppy, plebeian kind of swag, but a swag that emitted a kind of majestic aura. _The boss's swag_. She couldn't help but to wonder how Yukimura managed to pull off everything so perfectly, each swish and sway of his jersey seemed to be calculated right down to the precise angle, so as to bring out the ethereal beauty of the owner. Normally, people who wear their jersey in the same manner as Yukimura would be considered sloppy, but Yukimura wasn't normal, though he wasn't abnormal in a bad way at all. It was just that Yukimura Seiichi was perfectly capable of euphemizing everything.

She shrugged the thought off and turned to head for the female club room to turn in her application form. The seniors were friendly and did a routine trial with her. As far as Tsugi could tell, they were satisfied with her standards. She was made to stay for practice on the same day and was subsequently informed that because the Prefectural Tournament was ongoing, she only needed to attend practice on every Wednesday – which happened to be that day – as of now. Rikkai Dai didn't have those 'first years can only pick up balls' kind of rules. As long as you were good, you were allowed play on the courts. She wasn't a top-notch player but she had her own merit. Because of her volleying technique, she was a good sparring partner for those who needed to build on their speed. Nevertheless, she still wasn't good enough to make it to the team yet.

The social hierarchy of Rikkai Dai isn't an easy mountain to scale. If you were called a genius beyond Rikkai Dai, it's likely that you're just hitting the basic requirement to be considered normal in the school. It takes more than elusive things like talent to climb the Rikkai Dai social ladder or even be acknowledged. Concrete skills are a must and only national champions have any grounds to stand in Rikkai Dai sports clubs.

Because they are King Rikkai Dai, the reigning national sports champion.

**~x~**

"Yukimura," Renji greeted Yukimura with a light nod when the ocean-haired boy entered the courts.

"Yanagi," Yukimura returned the greeting. "Where is Sanada?" He proceeded to ask, upon noticing that his vice-captain wasn't here yet. It was a rare occasion Sanada would enter the court late. He was usually the first to reach.

"Genichirou was asked to stay back to help the teacher, he'd be late today," Renji replied as he proceeded to take his racquet out of the bag. The strings are a bit loose; he'd have to restring this racquet.

"I see," Yukimura smiled at Renji, "well then, shall we begin?"

**~x~**

Beautiful. Astounding. _Flawless._

Those were the words floating around in Tsugi's mind when she watched Yukimura play. He played with this impeccable grace as he dominated the court. Even an amateur could tell that this was Yukimura's game, and they were playing by his rules. Yukimura was at a completely different level from his opponent— a senior, and a regular, nonetheless, Tsugi noted— who was rendered completely helpless.

"G-Game and match to Yukimura Seiichi, 6 games to love!" The umpire mechanically announced. He was obviously still dazzled by Yukimura's display of prowess when the match had already ended.

"That will be it for today, you are all dimissed," Yukimura called out after he scored the last point. His breath was even, unlike the short, erratic huffs that were coming out of his opponent's mouth.

Tsugi blinked. Isn't dismissal something to be called only by the captain? She felt as if something was bursting out from a corner in her mind. Then, her eyes widened.

"_Hai, Yukimura-buchou_!" The people in the courts chorused synchronically.

… He's the captain of the boys tennis club? Tsugi glanced down at the emblem of her uniform. This was Rikkai Dai, wasn't it? How could a first year be the captain of one of Rikkai Dai's niche sports? That was certainly a very unexpected surprise.

Renji soon came out. He saw the weird expression on Tsugi's face, something between a constipated look and being awestricken. He carefully ran through Tsugi's data in his mind. _Chance of Tsugi being shocked by the regulars: 100%._ He put his hand on Tsugi's shoulder, startling her.

"Oh, Renji, it's you," She blinked, quickly regaining her composure in front of him, like the dumbstruck girl from before never existed.

"We should be heading home now," Renji tilted his head slightly, choosing not to discuss her ludicrous expression from just a few seconds ago. He turned to walk towards the school gate; Tsugi plodded half a step behind him.

Yukimura and Sanada saw the two of them from the courts.

"Yanagi is getting soft!" Sanada scowled with a sour face, like he had just witnessed a grotesque scene. Unacceptable, this is unacceptable!

"No, I believe that's not the case," Upon receiving Sanada's inquisitive look, Yukimura continued, "If I'm not mistaken, she's the cousin Yanagi had mentioned to us before. Her name is Yanagi Asaitsugi; a transfer student from Tokyo, I recall." Yukimura put his chin between his thumb and forefinger. Yanagi Renji and Yanagi Asaitsugi… How did he miss the semblance between the two of them when she was introducing herself today? It seemed that he had really been zoning out too often in class.

Sanada gave a snort, like he didn't believe it, but he spoke no more.

"Sanada, you should really give Yanagi more credit. He has more sense than to get into a relationship when competition is just around the corner," Yukimura chuckled, amused by Sanada's tenacity, "Besides, I don't think she's his type either."

"You speak as if you know her very well, Yukimura," Sanada scoffed in a distrusting tone. "But you've only just met her," He pointed out astutely.

"Believe me, Sanada. I can see it," Yukimura shook his head as he flashed Sanada a serene smile,"she's not that hard to read."

Sanada answered with a perfunctory gruff upon hearing Yukimura's words, habitually pulling his cap down. It wasn't because he wanted to poke his nose into Yanagi's business, but victory must be unconditional. Before Sanada and Yukimura joined Rikkai Dai, they had laid their goal clear and straight already. The target is three consecutive National wins and they will settle for nothing less. This year is the inception of their conquest. They will definitely lead Rikkai Dai to victory, regardless of the costs.

**~x~**

The walk back to the Yanagi residence was a long one.

"Yukimura has been the captain of Rikkai Dai boys tennis team since the day he joined the club. He defeated every single senior and secured his post as the captain. Besides Yukimura, the vice-captain of the club is also a first year – Sanada Genichirou, nicknamed the 'Emperor'," Renji calmly explained to Tsugi on their way home.

_Demons. They are all demons! _

Tsugi mused. As if being a first year regular wasn't an enough indicator of their precocity.

"I saw Yukimura-san playing just now. He's really good," Tsugi commented. Good was really an understatement. He'd put up a good fight even against the pros.

"Indeed," Renji consented. Why else would he allow Yukimura to lord over him? He believed that under the lead of Yukimura and Sanada, national championship wouldn't be a dream.

"Ah, by the way, Renji. I think it's alright if I walk home alone from now on. I remember the way back."

"If you say so," Renji nodded.

* * *

How was it? I'm not too keen about uploading the rest of the story because this is really special to me. I guess it will depend on how the response goes... I will definitely finish writing HTTW, but I'm not sure if I will upload the rest. This is the first time I wrote something because I felt pained for a character, instead of fangirling over him. O-o

Critiques are welcomed with open arms, but I'd hate to be flamed. It makes me cranky. Reviews are _greatly_ appreciated for this story :)


	2. Art Project and Morning Match

I updated, I updated, I updated… Thank you Guest who reviewed (: I know I have a very classic writing style that's kind of wordy, but I'm still tweaking around with it after returning from a hiatus from English writing. *sighs* Maybe as my style develops I will edit the chapter in future.

***Updated 11/9/13* I got the hang of the personalities of the characters after writing more so I made some adjustments -grins- it definitely makes more sense and flows more smoothly now. **

**Higher than the Wind**

**Art Project and Morning Match**

Time flew by in Rikkai Dai. As most of the sports clubs approached the end of their competition season, summer holiday —as well as the dreaded mid-year examination— is also about to arrive. As a transfer student, Tsugi had expectations to be met. Doing well in both her first examination and club activities was of paramount importance to fortifying her standing in the school because Rikkai Dai promoted a holistic education, which means that every student in the school is pushed to excel in both their club activities as well as their academics. It wasn't an 'either or', it was a 'this _and_ that'.

Which was why Tsugi was fretting over her Art grade. Tsugi wasn't an All-Star student; nor had she ever tried to be one, but her grades were usually decent enough for her to slip under the teacher's radar. But there was a subject which she was absolutely helpless in – the very esoteric subject called 'Art'. Her second poorest subject was Chemistry which she always teetered on the edge of failing, but she was sure that if she studied hard for it, a borderline pass wouldn't be a problem. After all, Chemistry was kind of a contents subject. Art, on the other hand, was a completely different issue. It was simply impossible for a person who didn't have the least bit of an artistic DNA in her to pass in a subject so dependent on innate talent.

If she was in any other school, it wouldn't have been a problem if she just got a 'U', but _no _- she _is _in Rikkai Dai, the nationally acclaimed institution famed for producing all-rounded talents. The fact that it was essential for her to pass every single subject if she ever harbored any hopes of making it on the team only made it worse. A senior had told her that if she wanted to be a regular in Rikkai Dai, it was absolutely necessary for her to maintain a passing grade for every subject even in first year. In fact, there was a true story of a senior who was dropped from the team because she failed math when she was a first year, even though that senior was already a third year.

So when the final graded Art assignment of the term was announced, it was hardly surprising that Tsugi's face fell as soon as she heard that it was going to make up 75% of her Art grade for the term. Fortunately for her, it was a pair project, so Tsugi could see an iota of hope there. She looked hopefully at Geishi, but with an apologetic look on her face, Geishi shook her head and pointed to the girl to the other side of her. _'Sorry_', she mouthed, and Tsugi shook her head. She'd have to find someone else to be her partner then, but after looking through the room, Tsugi realized that she might just be the only lone soul without a partner. More than the melancholy of being the 'odd one out', Tsugi was worried about her Art grade.

"What should I do, if I fail this Art project, I'm going to be dead meat… No, _no_, I can't fail…" Tsugi groaned as she began muttering to herself, a habit which she was trying to break out of since she was living with grandpa now and she knew that grandpa didn't like her doing unladylike things. Summer class for Art was hardly an amusing idea. It would be a total embarrassment if she had to retake her Art paper. Normally, schools would only require students to retake the main papers like social studies, Japanese and English… but Rikkai Dai was different from the other schools. Rikkai Dai, being a prestigious school with a century-long history decided that students must retake the papers for all the subjects that they failed - even if the subject was something as insignificant as Home Economics. But honestly, that would be terribly unsightly. People don't usually fail leisure subjects, do they?

But she does! Ugh. Tsugi propped her up head up on a palm, a glum look on her face. This is so_, so_ frustrating. But perhaps Lady Fortune had finally decided to beam down on Tsugi today, for Tsugi was surprised; or perhaps, bewildered would be a better word, by an unexpected change in event.

"Would you like to pair with me for this Art project, Yanagi-san?" Yukimura had turned and smiled – a very, very beautiful smile that puts even the blossoms of spring to shame – at her, putting forward a very attractive proposal.

Tsugi blinked at his benign smile. Instead of being elated, she had enough sense of logic to instinctively suspect that this had something to do with her dear cousin Renji. She was right, because Renji had indeed requested Yukimura to help Tsugi with her Art grade.

—_Flashback—_

"_If it is possible, Yukimura, can you spare Tsugi some help with Art?" Renji asked Yukimura one day after practice. They were in the finals of the Prefectural Tournament at that time. _

"_Tsugi? Ah, you mean Yanagi Asaitsugi. It's not like you to ask this of me, Yanagi," Yukimura quirked an eyebrow. Could Sanada actually be right about Yanagi harboring feelings for that girl? _

"_It's not what you're thinking. Tsugi is a promising tennis player. I don't want her chance of being a regular to be ruined because of her miserable Art grade," Renji cringed upon remembering Tsugi's failed attempt at sketching him for a class assignment. It was ludicrous to the extent that he suspected she was really making a caricature of him. _

"_Hmm. I'll see about it, but I can't promise anything," Yukimura gave a blurry answer._

_Renji nodded, knowing that this was the most positive response he could elicit from Yukimura._

—_End of flashback—_

Despite having told Renji that, Yukimura didn't plan to go out of his way to help her. If he hadn't been spacing out during Art class – and during this period of time everybody else except the two of them have already found their partner, he realized – Yukimura wouldn't have asked Tsugi to partner with him. Fate was at play he supposed.

To put Yukimura's thoughts across bluntly, it was just a pairing of convenience which happened to fulfill his teammate's request at the same time.

"I appreciate your kindness, Yukimura-san, but I'd prefer working to achieve my grades. Renji asked this of you, didn't he?" Politely, Tsugi declined Yukimura's offer. While she was moved by Renji's concerns and she did considered pairing up with an Art guru to pull up her Art grade for a split second, her dignity outweighed her desire to do well if it meant obtaining a good grade by unethical means.

She hadn't spoken to Yukimura since she asked him to lead her to the court over a month ago. It was impossible for him to make a sudden offer like that if Renji wasn't involved.

A flick of surprise gleamed through Yukimura's cool blue eyes but he didn't allow it to linger. After a short, thoughtful pause, Yukimura began speaking again, this time with a bit more force to his tone.

"It may be in your best favor if we work together, Yanagi-san," Was it the light at play? Because Tsugi could have sworn that Yukimura's hypnotizing ocean-colored eyes seemed to have darkened a little.

If Renji was there, he would have realized the subtle change of Yukimura's eye color as the prelude to his manipulative ploys. But it was Tsugi, who wasn't very familiar with Yukimura that was interacting with him. Tsugi's expression turned a little cold upon Yukimura's subtly yet not inconspicuously arrogant words.

"That's true, but I don't want to rely on anybody, nor do I wish to pull anybody's grades down. I'm not a suitable partner for you, Yukimura-san," Tsugi acknowledged calmly, her tone firm and distantly polite. Sure, she could understand his pride, the fact that he was talented in both sports and aesthetics gave him the assets to boast of; but that didn't mean that she had to suck up to him. Egocentric people ranked at the top of her black list. To be frank, she was a little disappointed by Yukimura because she had thought of him to be different since Renji spoke so highly of him but _oh well,_ this wasn't significant enough to have an impact on her life. After all, they were merely classmates, not even acquaintances. Tsugi decided to ignore Yukimura and look around the class for a new partner but she was, for the second time today, surprised by the same person.

Bit by bit, the smile on Yukimura's face enlarged and his ocean-colored eyes twinkled a little — that little twinkle was enough to light up this whole room. This was Yukimura's genuine smile, not his polite and distant façade. It was a hundred times more beautiful and striking than his usual smile.

"I think you're mistaken, Yanagi-san. Renji didn't ask me to do this," Yukimura laughed softly; a completely different person from the snobby 'Child of God' persona he displayed just a few moments ago, not forgetting to cover up for his friend, "if you haven't already noticed, we are the only ones left without a partner now," he decorously pointed out.

It took Tsugi a moment to comprehend Yukimura's words. A look of realization crossed her face when she scanned the room, and she mouthed a very soft "oh".

Indeed, only Yukimura and she were left alone in their seats. Everybody else was either standing next to their selected partner or clustered around a desk.

"I'm sorry if I sounded condescending just now, I was merely curious how you'd react," Yukimura smiled warmly at her, as if the arrogant person from before was just a figment of her imagination. "Will you do me the honor of being my partner for the Art project, Yanagi-san?" Yukimura asked with mock courtesy which made Tsugi chuckle. Somehow, she had this weird feeling like she had just passed an important test sort of.

"That's okay. I won't take it to heart. I'll be in your care from now on then, Yukimura-san," Tsugi murmured as a blush appeared on her face, "I'm really terrible in Art but I can't just sit around and leech off you. Sorry if I pull you down," Tsugi apologized beforehand. She knew that Yukimura was one of the best students in the class, and he'd probably score better without her as excess baggage. But even if it was insensible self-deception, she'd like to feel that she wasn't totally free-riding.

"No, please don't feel uneasy. Just do what you think you should do," Yukimura smiled as he stood up, "I'll inform the teacher about our grouping."

"Please do, Yukimura-san."

Tsugi watched as Yukimura approached Matsumoto-sensei, shuffling nervously in her seat when Matsumoto-sensei shot her a sharp, disapproving look across Yukimura's shoulder. She knew what the teacher was thinking, but she couldn't deny it. The fact was that most of the project _will_ be Yukimura's work.

Yukimura soon returned with a set of materials.

"The theme of the project is 'The Awakening'. These are some sample materials which are handed out to every pair," Yukimura explained as he passed the papers to Tsugi. Tsugi looked through them. They were nothing special; mostly pictures of people waking up, sunrise and the transition from winter to spring. None of the pictures especially appealed to her, so she slipped them back to Yukimura who took a quick glance through it and pursed his lips in a way which looked kind of cute in Tsugi's eyes. '_This is weird,_' Tsugi thought to herself, she noticed that he seemed to be a different person from usual. The urge to ask why was overwhelming her but just as she wanted to clarify with him the reason for his sudden change in attitude, Yukimura spoke before her.

"I have an idea, but it's a bit different. Would you like to try it out?" asked Yukimura, an index finger rhythmically tapping on the side of Tsugi's desk. '_That was close_,' Tsugi let out a sigh of relief inwardly, for a second, her impulse nearly got the better of her. She didn't want to appear nosy in front of someone she wasn't close with, so she was glad that Yukimura interrupted her irrational impulse.

"What is it?" She pulled out a pen and paper, readying herself to take notes.

"I'm drawing inspiration from this picture," Yukimura picked up a picture of a man awakening from his sleep in the face of the morning Sun, "but I have a slightly different take to it. What do you say, if we paint a picture of a Pharaoh awakening from his eternal slumber?" Yukimura smiled as an excited glint flashed through his eyes. It wasn't hard to tell that this boy genuinely loved the subject.

A Pharaoh awakening from his eternal slumber he says? Tsugi blinked, tapping her pen on the paper as she tried to visualize a Pharaoh; draped in gold and elaborate embroidery, meant to rest forever in his pyramid but was awakened by intruders in his tomb. The enticement of supernatural play and the dark, mysterious feel to the esoteric Egyptian culture could be _really_ thrilling. It was truly a daring take, but an entrancing one if they pulled it off well. Trust Yukimura to come up with something like that, it was no wonder he was one of the top students for Art in the cohort.

"I can see why Matsumoto-sensei adores you so much, Yukimura-san. Your idea is _brilliant_," Tsugi took a deep breath and declared.

"I just happen to enjoy the subject, that's all. My schedule is packed with training on weekdays, so we can only work on this together on weekends," Yukimura shook his head and proceeded to plan their schedule.

"I understand, it's the competition season after all," Being a sportsman herself, she could relate to his priorities. If she recalled correctly, the boys tennis team just finished their quarterfinal match at the National Tournament. There was still a long way to go before the tournament finishes.

"I'll drop by your house this Saturday if it's convenient?" Yukimura suggested.

"Sure. I'll prepare the Art materials," Since he had training every weekday and Tsugi had little commitment herself, Tsugi decided to take it upon herself to purchase the Art material.

"Thank you very much. Ah, pass me your mobile phone for a moment," Yukimura stretched out his hand. His palm, like the rest of his body was snow-white. His fingers were long and slender, an epitome of the perfect musician's hand. It was hard to imagine that this hand belonged to a top tennis player like Yukimura. Even though his palm was marred by calluses resulted from his years of tennis experience, his hand was still beautiful.

Tsugi fished out her mobile phone from her pocket and placed it in Yukimura's hand. He punched in his number and left a missed call on his own phone.

"I'll send you a list of the required materials later tonight," Yukimura spoke as he checked his own mobile phone, saving Tsugi's number on his phone. His voice resembled the sound of a spring running over layers of rocks. A rather odd simile, but his voice gave her that sort of feeling. He reminded her of those traditional Chinese landscape paintings which her father adored.

"Okay, I'll see you on Saturday then," Tsugi shook the thought off and put her phone back into her pocket. She then began to pack up her things. Lesson was ending soon.

"I'll be in your care."

**~x~**

After dinner, the Yanagi household sat down together for some family bonding time. It was part of their daily routine, in compliance with the household rules set by Yanagi Ichijou – the grandpa of Tsugi and Renji.

"Uncle Rikimaru, Aunt Machi, can I have a friend over on Saturday? We're working on an Art project together," Tsugi asked respectfully, but even a small, insignificant request like this gladdened Yanagi Rikimaru, because this showed that Tsugi was warming up to them.

"It's always good to familiarize yourself with more friends. Your aunt and I will be going out with grandpa and grandma this Saturday. Renji, look after the house with Tsugi," Yanagi Rikimaru nodded his head, his stern expression softening a little when he looked at his niece. It wasn't hard to tell from whom Renji obtained his personality from.

"Yes, father," Renji replied with a small bow.

"Renji, take care of Tsugi, okay?" The benign old lady sitting on the sofa beamed at her two grandchildren.

"I will, grandma."

"Grandma, I'm older than Renji," Tsugi pouted as she hugged the cushion closer to herself.

"Renji is a boy, Tsugi," Yanagi Ichijou shot a disapproving look at Tsugi. The male members of the Yanagi household tend to be strict.

"Yes, grandpa, I understand. Please pardon my insolence," Tsugi sat up straight and replied obsequiously. Unlike the strong-willed image she displayed outside of the house, Tsugi was as meek as a lamb in front of Yanagi Ichijou. A major reason for Tsugi's seemingly innate polite nature was Yanagi Ichijou. He was an intimidating man with a traditional mindset - he believed that girls of the Yanagi household should behave like a lady. Family pride was something which Yanagi Ichijou held dear. When Tsugi was young, she was cared for by her grandparents for a period of time and during then, Yanagi Ichijou groomed her to become who she was today – a lady who abode by the stifling etiquette and had the elegant manner of an upper class family's daughter. Even though Yanagi Ichijou had been largely successful in achieving his vision, he certainly didn't succeed in erasing all of Tsugi's inherent qualities that didn't constitute a lady. Her love for tennis being one of them.

It was due to their grandpa that Sachiko applied for a boarding school in Sapporo. Unlike Tsugi who would never as much dream about defying her elders, Sachiko was a born rebel. The duo frequently ended up in violent clashes – by violent, we mean Sachiko earning cane strokes.

Yanagi Ichijou nodded at Tsugi, satisfied with her obedience. The family meeting (?) was adjourned with a signal from Yanagi Ichijou, and all family members returned to their rooms.

Renji picked up his mobile phone which he left charging in his room, and he noticed that there was a new message from Yukimura. He opened the message and quirked an eyebrow as he browsed through the contents.

_You owe me one._

_From: Yukimura Seiichi _

**~x~**

Saturday soon arrived. Just like what Yanagi Rikimaru said, all the adults left the house early in the morning. Tsugi's biological alarm clock woke her up at about 7 o'clock, which was the usual time she got up for school. She washed up and went to the kitchen, and upon realizing that Yanagi Machi didn't prepare breakfast for them that morning, she promptly set to make breakfast for Renji and herself. Her culinary skill was only decent at best but making breakfast wasn't difficult for someone who grew up taking care of herself.

When Renji came down, he saw Tsugi sitting cross-legged on the sofa in the living room, a half-eaten sandwich held between her fingers. The scratchy sound produced by the contact between Renji's slippers and the wooden floor attracted Tsugi's attention and she turned to look at him.

"Good morning, Renji. Your breakfast and the newspaper are on the kitchen benchtop," Tsugi greeted Renji cheerfully.

"Good morning, Tsugi," said Renji as he walked into the kitchen. Two sandwiches, a half-boiled egg and some bacon plus a glass of orange juice sat on the benchtop. It wasn't the usual Japanese-style breakfast Yanagi Machi would cook.

"Was breakfast made by you today?" Renji turned his head towards the living room and asked Tsugi. There was an 89.3% chance that this wasn't made by Yanagi Machi.

"Yup, is it not to your taste? I can remake it if you'd like," Tsugi shot a worried look at Renji. She made a Western-style breakfast because it was convenient, but that doesn't mean that she can't cook a Japanese dish or two.

"No, it's fine," Renji shook his head and bit into his sandwich. He just wanted to confirm it. "What time is Yukimura arriving?"

"Half past ten, he says," Tsugi took another bite out of her sandwich before realizing that something was not quite right. "How did you know that Yukimura-san is coming?" She didn't tell Renji who her partner was!

"He told me so," Renji replied as he ate his breakfast.

"… Oh," said Tsugi as she stuffed the last bit of her sandwich into her mouth. Well that shouldn't be surprising considering that Renji and Yukimura were close friends.

Renji finished up his meal and checked the time. It was only 45 minutes past 7.

"Do you want to go for a morning jog together?" Renji asked, wiping the corners of his mouth with a napkin.

"And a match after that?" She suggested.

"Of course."

**~x~**

After an hour-long jog, Renji and Tsugi stood on the opposite ends of a street tennis court.

"Smooth or rough?" Renji asked as he held his racquet with the tip against the floor of the court.

"Smooth sounds lucky to me today," Tsugi replied as she held her racquet in her arms. Renji spun the racquet and it landed after a few seconds.

The tail of the racquet showed an upright 'Y'.

"Your serve," Renji's voice came airily as he picked up his racquet and walked to the middle of the baseline in his half of the court.

Tsugi could feel her heartbeat speeding up in her chest – she was getting excited. It wasn't everyday she got to play against someone who was entitled the 'Master' – well, technically speaking, she could if she wanted to, since she saw him everyday. But it would be silly to challenge the Data Master every alternate day. Tsugi took a ball out of her pocket and got into her stance. Her right leg was tucked behind her left and she lowered her body slightly. In her left hand, she held the ball. "Well, here I go then."

_Thwack._ The ball was sent off.

Renji received the ball easily, his racquet, in a swift motion, made contact with the ball and sent it off towards the other edge of the court from where Tsugi was standing. It seemed nearly impossible for Tsugi to reach it – but she did. However, she lost the first point after receiving Renji's first return, because Renji volleyed her return before she had any time to react.

"Love – 15," Tsugi recited the score as she watched Renji flex the strings of his racquet. "Hmm… Honestly, even without your Data Tennis you're a fearsome opponent."

Tsugi had only ever played two matches against Renji, the most recent one being two years ago so it couldn't be his Data Tennis that's enabling him to return so swiftly. It was his physique. "Alright, let's move this game a tier up."

The atmosphere changed quickly when Tsugi got serious. Her forest-green eyes hardened as flame flared up in them. She served the ball again – this time, it was a low serve. Renji returned it, but he noticed that something was weird when Tsugi hit the ball back again. The sound of the wind was a little different, which prompted him to open his eyes and observe his surroundings. Renji stopped for a moment.

Shadows. There were shadows everywhere.

Thousands of shadows were seen on Renji's side of the court, each seemingly portending the falling spot of a ball – but there was only one ball, which was whizzing towards him. The shadows were clustering his court, like the craters on the surface of the moon. Some round shadows even made contact with Renji's own shadow; it was truly a queer feeling.

_Thump!_

While Renji was distracted, the ball had already bounced out of the court.

"15 all, Renji," Tsugi gave Renji a huge grin.

"Interesting, what's that move called?" Renji seemed to glow as a quaint smile played on his lips.

"_San chikage_(Three Thousand Shadows). Try and break my serve game, Renji," Tsugi lightly teased as she prepared to serve again.

It didn't take Renji long to figure out the technique behind _San chikage_. By the time the score got to 40-15, Renji reversed the situation again. Without alerting his opponent, Renji sent the ball back into Tsugi's court right on the baseline, catching her by surprise.

_Thump!_

"40 – 30. That was fast," Tsugi commented half-heartedly. As expected of Renji, he wouldn't be a regular of Rikkai Dai boys tennis team if he wasn't so sharp.

"It isn't hard to figure that out. There's only one ball," Renji replied.

That's right. The fatal loophole of _San chikage_ lies in the fact that the ball cannot be replicated. One only needed to focus on the ball and ignore all the shadows to return the ball.

"Well then… I'll end it with this. _Borei no Sasayaki_(The Spectre's Whisper)," Tsugi changed her posture. She bent her knees and leaned back slightly, spinning the ball before she served. Renji was watching her intently, not missing any part of her movement. The ball dived towards him, it should have been an easy serve to return but he didn't move. Was it his imagination? Because he could have sworn that he heard someone sighing beside his ears…

_Whoosh. _The little green ball glided over his left shoulder, the humming sound resembling a sigh left him stumped for a moment. That moment was enough for the ball to collide with the ground and bounce right out of his court.

"Game, Yanagi Asaitsugi, 1 game to love," Tsugi flashed a radiant smile at Renji, her face scintillating with overflowing brilliance.

The match ended 6-2, with Tsugi on the losing end. Renji held all his serve games while Tsugi managed to guard her second serve game, but her third and subsequent serve games were broken.

"As I thought, I'm not good enough yet," Tsugi sighed as she took a sip of the isotonic drink Renji had bought for the two of them.

"You need to work on your basics. Your posture is a bit off," said Renji as he drank from his bottle. Even though they both didn't go full out on each other, the fact that Tsugi could hold her serve game against him told him enough about her tennis skill. Not to mention that she managed to get him serious during her last serve game when she used _that_.

"I understand," Tsugi nodded and took her mobile phone out of her tennis bag. There was a new message from Yukimura. "Oh, it's already 10 o'clock," She murmured as she opened Yukimura's message. After reading, a flick of surprise ran through her eyes and she looked at the time again.

"Renji, I think we should head home," Tsugi ran a hand through her hair and she sighed dramatically. "Yukimura-san arrived a little early at our house."

"Arrived?" Renji detected the past tense, a sense of alarm rising in his chest. "When did he arrive?"

"Judging from the time this message was sent… I would say when we were halfway into our match," Tsugi waved her phone in front of Renji's face.

There was an eerie silence in the air. Renji had an ominous feeling looming in his heart. Chance of training multiplying by the number of minutes – no, _seconds_ Yukimura had stood outside the Yanagi residence? _101%._

**~x~**

From far, Renji and Tsugi could see a blue-haired boy leaning on the wall in front of their house. Even in a modern setting, Yukimura looked like a prince out of a classical fairytale.

"Sorry for the wait, Yukimura-san. Renji and I were out for a morning exercise," Tsugi apologized as they walked up to Yukimura.

"No, it's not your fault," Yukimura flashed his pearly-whites at the two cousins, not a hint of displeasure in his tone – but Renji knew better. It wasn't not Tsugi's fault because Yukimura would count this upon him instead. With a stoic expression, Renji unlocked the door and stood aside for the two to enter first. Tsugi entered, followed by Yukimura, and finally Renji. Renji gave Yukimura a pair of slippers which was fresh from the packaging.

Renji excused himself and went up to his room, leaving Yukimura and Tsugi in the living room. Tsugi poured him a cup of apple juice and went upstairs to retrieve the Art materials, as well as to take a quick shower. When Tsugi returned downstairs, she saw Yukimura browsing through the _Monthly Pro Tennis_ magazine she had carelessly left on the coffee table that morning.

She remembered that there was a report featuring the potential stars in this year's National Tournament, and Yukimura was at the top of the list. In fact, he made in onto the cover page. She wondered how it felt to be reading a report about oneself. Was it something fulfilling, amusing or creepy? Her lips curled a little at that thought. Well, Yukimura's expression was none of the above – he was just calm.

"Here are the materials, Yukimura-san. Please check if I purchased the right items," Tsugi put the plastic bag down onto the table and plopped down on the sofa. She sat cross-legged in Red Indian style.

"That wouldn't be necessary," Yukimura put down the magazine and laid the items out in front of them. "Shall we begin?"

"Of course, Yukimura-san."

It was a peaceful afternoon at the Yanagi's.

Because of the Art project, Tsugi not only miraculously scored a B for Art, but she also found herself a new friend.


	3. Festivals in Summer

I'd like to extend my appreciation to those who followed, favorite'd and those who reviewed. Thank you so much, Ogure Michiyo and bofus3rd who kindly reviewed! It really makes me happy. P.s. I was really excited when I wrote this chapter so I think there's some errors here and there. Feel free to point out (: After this, I will be updating a lot slower cause I should be studying for my exams x_x

***Updated 15/9/13* Rectified some actions so that the characters are more IC :)**

**Higher than the Wind**

**Festivals in Summer**

"Hmm, I'm pretty sure the map says here… Ah, there it is!" Tsugi heaved a sigh of relief when she finally found the stadium. It was the day when Renji's final match at the Nationals was to be held.

Renji had invited the family to watch the final match but grandpa and grandma declined because of grandma's health condition. Tsugi readily accepted Renji's request since she had spare time on hand and after all, she _is_ a tennis player. Regrettably, Yanagi Machi and Yanagi Rikimaru were unable to make it because they were busy. Tsugi tried to invite Geishi, but the latter, being a part of the Kendo club had to go and support her seniors at the Kendo tournament which was also ongoing.

This was how Tsugi ended up turning up alone. Yanagi Machi only allowed Tsugi to attend the National Tournament after she had stuffed enough cash into her hands to make sure that she could afford a cab there. Luckily the finals of the National Tournament were held in the Kanagawa area this year. Otherwise Yanagi Machi would have never allowed Tsugi to go. Tsugi was reluctant to waste money on cab though, and thus she opted to take the bus instead since she had a good sense of direction.

Finding her seat was a piece of cake for Tsugi. The match was to begin in about half an hour, so the stadium was still relatively empty.

When the match began, Tsugi couldn't hold her surprise.

"Game and match to Makinofuji Gakuin, 7 games to 5!"

"Game and match to Makinofuji Gakuin, 6 games to 4!"

The crowd erupted in uproar when the results for the Doubles matches were announced. Tsugi couldn't believe her eyes when she saw it. Did Rikkai Dai just lose two matches in a row? How can this even remotely be possible? She caught sight of Yukimura who sat laidback on the bench opposite to her spectator area. Despite having lost both Doubles matches, he seemed to be at ease.

And she soon realized why, because when Renji entered the court as Singles 3, the tides were completely turned.

"Game and match to Rikkai Dai Fuzoku, 6 games to 3!"

Renji stood upright on the court, his calm expression and closed eyes a stark difference from his opponent's demolished stance. Tsugi could attest to why he was called the 'Master'.

The next player was Sanada, who played as Singles 2. He had a stern expression on his face but somehow Tsugi got the feeling that he was completely disinterested in the match, like his opponent wasn't even worthy of being a time killer to him. As expected of the 'Emperor', Sanada instantly overwhelmed his opponent with his majestic aura causing him to stiffen noticeably.

"Game and match to Rikkai Dai Fuzoku, 6 games to 1!"

And finally, it was Yukimura's turn. He carried himself with the mien of a king in his confident strides. His opponent was the captain of Makinofuji Gakuin who was wearing a calm expression until the match commenced. Yukimura easily dominated his opponent who was left dumbstruck halfway into the match. The captain of Makinofuji Gakuin had an expression which was a mixture of horror, fear, and all negative emotions and he stood rooted to the ground no matter how his teammates yelled at him. Yukimura, as always, emerged victorious with a clean score of 6-0.

"Game and match to Rikkai Dai Fuzoku, 6 games to love!"

That was it? Tsugi was still in a daze when Rikkai Dai was announced as the champion. One moment Makinofuji Gakuin was towering over Rikkai Dai, the next moment Rikkai Dai had been declared the victor.

Tsugi looked over at the Rikkai Dai regulars as they celebrated their victory. From the way Yukimura was surrounded by his teammates, the good-willed pats he received from the seniors and lack of bitterness in the seniors' expressions, there were two conclusions Tsugi could draw: 1) Yukimura could be credited for the victory. 2) Yukimura was a very, very capable leader.

Sports, academics, Art and now leadership... Tsugi couldn't help but to wonder: Just how far does Yukimura Seiichi's potential stretch? Was there not a thing he was inept at?

"Please excuse me, Yukimura. I have to walk Tsugi home," When the boys team was discussing where to go to celebrate their victory, Renji shook his head and apologized to Yukimura.

"Yanagi-san is here as well?" Yukimura inquired with a thoughtful look, "Hmm, that wouldn't be a problem. I'm sure senpai-tachi and Sanada wouldn't mind if she tagged along."

Renji swear that he would have thought of Yukimura as a dutiful captain who truly considered his teammates' welfare his top priority if he didn't saw the amused glint in Yukimura's eyes. Renji knew he was up to something, and he was certain that he wouldn't like what Yukimura was having in mind.

"Ohh? What's this? Is Renji's girlfriend coming along?" A boisterous third year roared as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"She's not my girlfriend, Yamashita-senpai. Tsugi is my cousin," Renji explained with a straight face. '_I will be locked out of the house if I didn't walk her home._' He silently added in his mind. He wasn't joking about being locked out of the house, it was the exact words of Yanagi Machi. Sometimes, he suspected that perhaps Tsugi was the biological child of his mother instead of him.

"It's always nice to have more people sharing the joy, I second Yukimura's suggestion," Another third year smiled kindly at Renji.

"Hmph," Sanada crossed his arms, but didn't disagree. Sanada would never retort Yukimura in public. He however, mumbled a 'Tarundoru' under his breath.

"It's decided then. Go on and bring Yanagi-san over, Renji. After all it wouldn't be a celebration without our Singles 3 who marked the beginning of Rikkai Dai's victory, would it?" After familiarizing with Tsugi, Yukimura opted to call Renji by his first name to differentiate between the two cousins.

Renji stood still for a moment before he gave in and slowly nodded his head.

"I understand."

Tsugi ended up sitting in a Kamaboko**(1)** restaurant with the Rikkai Dai regulars. Despite insisting that she was perfectly capable of returning home by herself, she found herself giving in to Yukimura's serene smile. Honestly, Yukimura's smile was the most hypnotizing thing she had ever seen. She had a nagging suspicion in her heart that it was Yukimura's smile which enabled him to have everybody in his club wrapped around his pretty little finger.

"Say, Tsugi-chan, is it true that you're dating Renji?" Yamashita inquired slyly. His junior looked almost too protective of her, but honestly that was just because the Rikkai Dai boys team was made up of wolves.

"No, senpai, we are just cousins," Tsugi sighed and explained for the umpteenth time. After blushing when she was asked this question the first few times, she had adapted to the Rikkai Dai boys tennis team's dalliance. As she had thought, it was a wrong idea to come here after all! Renji's senpai had been making suggestive jokes about the two of them ever since they stepped into the restaurant.

"You're blushing, Yanagi-san," Yukimura interjected with an enigmatic smile.

"Not you too, Yukimura-san…" Tsugi groaned. If there was one thing she had learnt about Yukimura during the two weeks she had worked with the 'Child of God' on their Art project, it was that Yukimura certainly wasn't as much the cool, solitary person he crafted himself to be around people he accepted within his realms.

Renji had a thoughtful look when he looked over at Yukimura. It was hard to miss an astounding fact – Tsugi had achieved something that no other girls ever had. She had risen above a mere acquaintance in Yukimura's life; she was currently on the same level – albeit a bit lower – as Sanada and himself. Tsugi was Yukimura's friend. If Yukimura didn't consider her as a friend, he wouldn't have allowed an outsider to poke into their celebration – even if Yukimura just wanted to amuse himself at the expense of his teammates. As he looked over at Yukimura who was conversing with Tsugi, Renji had an uncanny feeling that it would only be a matter of time before Tsugi advanced to the next echelon. After all, Tsugi was Yukimura's first friend from the opposite gender and that could be just about as memorable as a first love.

"Renji, why are you smiling like you've just managed to answer a five digits mental math multiplication question?" Tsugi looked over at her cousin and felt the urge to jab at him. His smile seemed almost too unnerving, it was creeping her out.

"You're imagining things, Tsugi," Renji answered smoothly. Despite having a million thoughts going through his mind, Renji didn't let his guard down in reality. After all, one has to be constantly alert around a captain like Yukimura Seiichi. If he even relaxed a little…

God knows whether his corpse will end up in the Sumida River or Zushi Beach's waters.

**~x~**

The results for the mid-term examination had been released. As expected, Yanagi Renji was placed first in cohort while Sanada Genichirou and a boy called Yagyuu Hiroshi tied for second. What was it about tennis that drew people who were both academically-inclined and talented in sports to it? Despite Geishi's loud appearance, she was apparently study material and placed third, but because two people tied as second, her actual ranking was 4th. Yukimura was pulled down by his Chemistry grades and only clinched the 9th position. Tsugi's grades suffered because of Art (even though she scored a B, about 97.33% of the cohort scored A, according to Renji's database) and Chemistry, but she still managed to place at 43rd because of her above-average performance in the rest of the subjects – especially English, which she easily aced. She let out a sigh of relief, knowing that she had successfully made it over the bar. Placing in the top 50 of Rikkai Dai is enough to make up for all the hours and hours she spent immersed in books, because this is Rikkai Dai after all. Being in Rikkai Dai's top 50 equates to being in the top 1% of the nation.

Before summer holiday officially begun, clubs had to draw lots to decide their role in the annual Ocean Festival which was to be held in late August. Yukimura represented the tennis club as a whole and he got the club the job of putting on a skit. When all the eligible members of the boys and girls tennis club sat down, they realized that there was a severe lack of manpower. By eligible, they meant people who weren't down for summer class. After a head count, they found out that lesser than half the tennis club's population was available. Only 19 girls and 23 boys were present, and that was inclusive of third year seniors who shouldn't be directly involved in the skit. If they subtracted away the third year seniors, only a staggering number of 12 girls and 15 boys were left. Actually, one more boy could be subtracted from the figure because Yukimura, with a radiant smile plastered on his face, promptly pulled out a script from his bag, casually explaining that this script was something he wrote to beguile time and he was glad that it could be of use now.

Renji immediately smelled something fishy in this. How did Yukimura –

But he was silenced with a pretty smile fraught with earnest warning from the suspected conspirator. '_This is a blatant abuse of his authority_.' Renji silently noted this at the back of his mind, planning to scribble this into his book later on.

To be fair, the 26 first years and second years decided to draw lots to decide the actors. Much to Tsugi's horror – and the rejoicing of a few other first year girls – Tsugi got the role of female main lead.

And the male main lead you ask? Well, Tsugi would be damned because it was Sanada Genichirou who got the lucky lot. In the context of the situation, Tsugi felt like a sacrificial lamb placed on the altar to appease a God. Sanada's face was void of emotions as he glanced over at Tsugi – who unconsciously stiffened under his intense, predatory (that was how Tsugi felt) gaze. His harsh way of dealing with his teammates had spread amongst the school, frightening even some of the senior girls.

"L-let's do our b-best, Sanada-san," Tsugi stuttered as she forced a rigid smile to her lips. She'd be able to emerge at the end alive, right? They were just acting in a skit together, she wasn't his teammate, so he couldn't drill her like how he drilled his teammates. Tsugi considered herself rather adept at handling hardships, but Sanada and his training menu were really quite off the scale.

"That goes without saying," He grunted in response and dear oh, please pardon her for being rude but he reminded her of a... _grizzly bear_?

Yukimura was vaguely amused by the interaction between the two of them. It seemed like Sanada's almost _punitive_ original training menu really struck terror into Tsugi, not that he could blame her for even he himself had been quite taken aback by the strenuous training menu when he first saw it. Sanada should really consider getting a job as an Olympic coach in future, perhaps then Japan would see an increase in the number of gold medals stashed away in the Prime Minister's cabinet.

The play was based off a classical Japanese literature - _Taketori Monogatari_ (The Tale of The Bamboo Cutter). The main character was Kaguya-hime, a woman of ethereal beauty who was sought after by five princes and the Emperor himself. Ironically, Sanada played the role of the Emperor. Yukimura tweaked a little with the idea of five princes to add a touch of novelty to the story. Instead of the five Japanese princes in the story, he decided to insert one of each British, Greek, Chinese and Korean prince in addition to a Japanese prince.

The five princes were played by three second years and two first years, the two first years being two boys by the name of Marui Bunta and Kuwahara Jackal who were apparently close friends. The rest of the play followed the plot of the original literature closely, and in the end Kaguya-hime returned to the Moon. The roles of Kaguya-hime's parents were played by a pair of second years who were an official couple. Well, that was a beautiful coincidence. Nio and Yagyuu were both in charge of the costumes, while Renji got the role of the Emperor's imperial advisor. Renji couldn't help but to wonder: aren't the roles all a little too suitable for the people appointed to them? It was as if some paranormal force was at work –

Then, he looked over at Yukimura and he instantly quelled the thought in his mind. It would be in his best favor to keep quiet about this.

**~x~**

Amidst the preparation for the Ocean Festival, the Kanagawa Firework Festival which takes place in the last week of July arrived. Tsugi was quite excited to attend the festival since this was the first celebration since she came to Kanagawa. Because Renji didn't like crowded places, Tsugi had made plans with Geishi instead.

"Geishi, I'm over here," Tsugi waved to the fiery red-haired girl who was clad in a bright orange yukata.

"Tsugi? My god, is that _you_!?" Geishi's eyes widened when she saw her good friend. "You look s-so _different,_" Geishi quickened her pace and scanned Tsugi from head to feet, amazed by what she was seeing. Tsugi's black hair, which was usually left tumbling just beyond her shoulders, was fixed into a high bun using a hair tie with sakura-style tassels trailing down her hair. She was dressed in a purple yukata with light floral pattern sewn on the left shoulder, reaching all the way to the right side of her waist and a matching white obi with silver sakura pattern imprinted on it hugged her abdomen. Geishi always knew that Tsugi was pretty, but 'pretty' was such an understatement for the yukata-clad Tsugi. Refined, striking, _breathtaking_…

Geishi couldn't retain herself anymore and threw herself onto Tsugi.

"W-what? Yes, it's me, Geishi," Tsugi looked confused as Geishi glomped her.

"I'm really looking forward to the skit now," Geishi pulled back and linked her arms with Tsugi. "I can totally imagine the reaction of the audience when you appear on stage. It would be a 'bam!' and _le gasp,_" Geishi threw her other arm up in the air and exclaimed dramatically.

"You're exaggerating things, Geishi." Tsugi self-consciously pulled at the front of her clothes. 'Bam' and '_le gasp_'? That would be impossible. Not when there's the much anticipated tennis regulars from the boys team around, at least.

"You don't understand, Tsugi. If I were a guy, I would totally be all over you by now," Geishi shook her head and sighed. "Girl you would make a gay man straight again!"

"If you're done ogling we should be getting along," Tsugi poked Geishi's cheeks playfully as she laughed at Geishi's amusing metaphor.

"Alright, alright, come on now _Miss Kimono_ we have a crowd to impress!" Geishi snickered in response.

"How's the Kanagawa Firework Festival in comparison to the one in Tokyo? Are they very different?" Geishi asked as they navigated through the crowd in search of a candied apple stall.

"They're not so different I guess," Tsugi thought for a moment and answered. The stalls were the same, and the streets were equally crowded, the only thing that was different was the people surrounding the streets. "But if you have to differentiate between the two festivals, I would say the Tokyo tower makes the difference. The view of the Tokyo tower with fireworks in the background is really memorable," Tsugi smiled fondly at the memory.

"Sounds like a sight to behold," Geishi nodded longingly and emitted a wistful sigh, "Ah, I'd love to witness it for myself someday."

"You'll have the chance in future," Tsugi assured.

"Yanagi-san?" A voice came tentatively from the back. Tsugi instinctively turned around and saw Yukimura who was holding onto a young girl who bore an uncanny resemblance to him. "Tatsubaya-san is here as well," Yukimura smiled politely at both girls, regarding them through cool eyes. A flick of surprise flashed through his eyes when he laid eyes on Tsugi. The yukata suited her well.

"Yukimura-san?" Geishi was baffled to see the school idol here with a girl – a very young girl – clutching onto his arm. This could make it onto the headline of the school newsletter! (She blatantly ignored the striking similarity between the two.)

"A pleasure to see you here, Yukimura-san," Tsugi greeted him with a light smile as she furtively glanced at the girl he was holding. Is she a relative of Yukimura? Both of them looked so beautiful in their yukatas.

"Nii-chan, who are they?" The girl with the same ocean-colored eyes and purplish-blue hair as Yukimura tugged on his sleeve and asked timidly.

So. _Cute_. Geishi really had to summon all her self-restraint to hold her urge to hug the petite little girl. She looked just like a doll! Before Yukimura had a chance to answer, Geishi took it upon herself to introduce Tsugi and herself.

"My name is Geishi and that over there is Tsugi. What's your name, cute little _ojou-chan_?" Geishi was trying really hard to keep her paws to herself.

"G-good evening, Geishi-nee-san and Tsugi-nee-san. M-my name is Yukimura Kurumi," The girl offered a shy smile at them before burying her face in the sleeves of her elder brother again. O-oh. She's a bashful kid? That's about as rare as a virgin in high school today. Geishi was getting more and more enamored (?) by Kurumi with each passing moment.

"Good evening to you as well, Kurumi-chan," Tsugi smiled pleasantly at the girl.

A sudden commotion stirred in the crowd.

"Thief! Someone stop that rascal!" A woman shrieked in a high-pitched voice.

"Back off all of you, I won't be responsible if this embeds in any of your tender flesh!" The brute on rollerblades yelled out, waving a gleaming sharp knife around in a perilous manner, a leather handbag in his other hand. Yukimura's eyes narrowed when he saw the silver object in the robber's hand. Just as he wanted to pull his sister aside to a safe area, the crowd erupted in uproar. People were screaming, pushing around, trying to disperse as quickly as possible. Yukimura was caught off guard. He felt his hand slip and he could only watch as Kurumi got entangled in a crowd of people. He tried to push back through the crowd but he himself was being pushed back by a plump tourist towering over him by over a couple of heads and like a lone leaf on a river, he was carried further and further down the stream until he completely lost sight of his sister.

"W-what?" A bewildered look crossed Tsugi's face as she got shoved aside by the wild crowd, her hip stinging sharply from the painful jab. She quickly regained her composure and looked over the crowd. _Oh my_ _god_. Is that Kurumi? Where is Yukimura? Her eyes widened when she saw little Kurumi who was stuck alone in the chaotic crowd and her large blue orbs were filled to the brim with tears of fright. Tsugi promptly jostled her way towards Kurumi and defended the poor girl as they made their way to the side.

"Nii-chan… N-nii-chan…" Kurumi sobbed as she rubbed her eyes. "I-I want n-nii-chan…" Her eyes were getting puffy from crying.

"Hush there, Kurumi-chan. We will definitely find your brother for you, okay?" Tsugi held Kurumi in her arms and pat her head. She took out her mobile phone from the purse she was carrying and tried to dial Yukimura's number but nobody picked up. '_Yukimura-san must be looking for Kurumi-chan now._' Tsugi ran a hand through her hair which was messed up from the bustling and frowned. She could imagine how worried he must be. Tsugi then tried to dial Geishi's number but she couldn't even get through. She sighed irately and looked at the streets again. Most of the crowd had dispersed already and some stalls were left ruined. Tsugi suddenly lost interest in the entire festival. The whole robbery thing had really fouled her mood and all she wanted to do was to go home now. Since she can't reach Geishi, she might as well sit around and perhaps Yukimura might return to search for his sister and after handing Kurumi back to Yukimura, she would just head home.

"Kurumi-chan, we will wait here for your brother. Here, you can have this. Pretty girls like you should never cry," Tsugi smiled encouragingly at Kurumi as she produced a piece of strawberry candy from her purse. Kurumi shook her head, her red eyes evoking sympathy from Tsugi who nodded and put the candy back into her bag and embraced the girl again. Poor girl must have been so terribly frightened.

It didn't take Yukimura long to find his way back. Words weren't enough to describe his relief when he saw the two figures standing beneath a barren sakura tree not far from where he lost sight of his sister.

"Kurumi!" He called out as he hastened his pace and walked up to them, immediately bending down and wrapping his arms around his precious little sister. "I'm so glad you're safe. Please forgive me for losing you," He apologized profusely to his little sibling. He should have held on firmly to her. It's his fault that he lost her.

"N-nii-chan…" Kurumi had already stopped crying by then, but she couldn't hold her tears when she felt the familiar arms of her elder brother around her shoulders. "W-wahhhh!" Kurumi broke down again as Yukimura tried to coo her.

Tsugi, who was watching the two intently sighed when she saw Kurumi burst into tears once more. It took her ages to get Kurumi to stop crying and all it took was the appearance of Yukimura for all her efforts to go down to the drain. But she supposed all that mattered was that Yukimura was here now and Kurumi was back to where she belonged. As she witnessed this heartwarming moment between the two siblings, Tsugi realized something. When it came to his family, the 'Child of God' was but a normal teenager as well. He worries and he loses his cool, he's not always above and beyond everyone else of his age. That realization put a light smile to her lips.

"Thank you very much, Yanagi-san," Yukimura lifted his head and nodded at Tsugi, casting a look of sincere gratitude on her. "If it weren't for you, Kurumi might have been harmed."

"You're welcome, Yukimura-san. I'm only too glad that Kurumi-chan is safe. Besides, I didn't do much," Tsugi shook her head. She checked her phone again to see if Geishi contacted her, but she didn't. She was a little disappointed by Geishi. Perhaps she's being held up by something? She put her phone away and turned to Yukimura. "I'll be leaving first, Yukimura-san."

"You're leaving already? But the firework display hasn't even started," Yukimura raised a brow, looking rather puzzled. Who comes for a firework festival and leaves before seeing the firework?

"Tsugi-nee-chan, w-will you watch the f-fireworks with K-Kurumi-chan?" Kurumi asked shyly, her innocuous blue eyes staring hopefully at the big sister whom had taken care of her while big brother was missing.

"I-I well, I…" Tsugi wanted to decline, but she couldn't say 'no' to Kurumi's tearful look. _No._ Oh god, stop staring at her! She was helpless when kids stared at her like that. Looking at Kurumi's pleading look and dimming eyes, Tsugi swallowed the rejection which was already at her lips. "Alright."

Kurumi burst into a bright smile which lit up the festival. Just like her brother, the little Yukimura had a very charming smile.

Tsugi ended up sitting beneath a tree on a small hill slightly far off from the festival area. How did Yukimura manage to find such a place mystified her, because aside from being a little far from the festive atmosphere, they had a clear, unobstructed view of the firework in the nighttime sky. Kurumi sat between Yukimura and Tsugi who were making a light conversation as the young girl applauded for the firework display.

"Renji says that you're a promising player," Yukimura tilted his head as he watched the fireworks.

"Maybe I'll be able to live up to that if I manage to clinch 3 games from Renji," Tsugi murmured; the memory of the match she had played against Renji that morning washed into her mind again. Despite having used _that_, she still had her serve game broken. It was really a depressing game.

"I'm sure you'll be able to exceed that some day," Yukimura said in an affirmative tone.

Tsugi wasn't sure why, but as the final, most elaborate firework burst into colors and lit up the sky, as she listened to Yukimura speaking in that firm, confident voice of his; she felt more assured than ever that some day, she might be able to match Renji in his game.

"Yeah," Tsugi said softly, her voice carried off by the wind.

Later that night, Tsugi received a message from Geishi.

_How does it feel to celebrate the firework festival with Yukimura-san? ^~^ w_

_From: Tatsubaya Geishi_

A mixed expression appeared on Tsugi's face. That Geishi, how did she… But after thinking about it, she sighed and made an honest reply.

_It was… memorable._

_From: Yanagi Asaitsugi_

**~x~**

It was finally time for the much-anticipated Ocean Festival. Tsugi stood in the backstage, draped in an elaborate peach-colored kimono with complex floral pattern, a blue obi around her waist. Her onyx hair which went just slightly beyond her shoulders was pulled into a neat bun and two ornate chopsticks were pushed through her hair, adding an elegant touch to her appearance. She sat quietly by the side, and she looked like a noble lady who walked out from a portrait.

Prior to the rehearsal, the seniors had been concerned that Tsugi wouldn't be able to pull it off since Kaguya-hime was supposed to be a woman of unparalleled beauty and charming manners, and well, while Tsugi wasn't ugly, in fact, she was quite pretty with her onyx hair, striking forest-green eyes and smooth light yellow skin free of zits which usually plague teenagers of her age, but she was still a bit far from ravishing. However, their worries were dispelled when Tsugi put on her costume for the first time. This was when the benefits of her strict upbringing showed. Even though there were girls who were prettier than her, none could hold to her noble mien.

There was a stark difference between Tsugi who was wearing uniform and Tsugi who was dressed up in kimono. In uniform, she looked like a typical middle school girl whose friendly attitude and polite manner quickly earned her a place amongst her friends. In kimono, she was an elegant, aristocratic lady of perfect mannerism. People who had been doubtful of the kinship between the two Yanagi's finally conceded: this is indeed a daughter of the distinguished Yanagi family. It was just like what Geishi said. It would be a 'bam' and '_le gasp_' when she steps onto the stage. Tsugi's character was one of the highlights of the skit.

"Looking good there, Tsugi-chan," The newly appointed captain of the girls team Izumi Hana nodded at her and commented. She couldn't think of a suitable word to describe her junior. Gorgeous? Not quite. Ugly? Definitely not. There was just something mesmerizing about the way she pulled off the kimono and traditional hairstyle. Traditional Japanese style really suited Tsugi.

"Thank you, captain," Tsugi lifted her face to smile at Hana while she performed a last check on her fan to ensure that it was in good condition.

"Alright people, it's time to get ready. Today is the real event; let's make this performance a perfect one. The previous item is about to finish. Yachiru-senpai, Ukitari-senpai, please move the props for the first scene onto the stage," Yukimura's voice drew the attention of everyone in the room. Being the backstage manager as well as the director of the skit, he was the only one wearing his uniform since he didn't have to appear on the stage.

"Yes, captain," The two second years stood up upon being called and quickly settled down to work. Yukimura's leadership ability and his tennis style had long convinced everyone that he is the most capable person to lead the club. On the surface, it was Sanada who dominated the club, but within the club itself, everyone knew that Yukimura was the one who calls the shots.

"You make a fine Kaguya-hime, Yanagi-san," Yukimura caught sight of Tsugi looking over and smiled warmly at her, not attempting to conceal the admiration in his eyes. Tsugi blushed upon hearing his compliment.

"You're too kind, Yukimura-san," She replied as she turned her head to hide her burning cheeks. Yukimura didn't take notice of it because his attention was diverted. There was a lot to be done today.

A round of applause sounded from below the stage. It was the signal that the previous item had already finished. The senpai who was given the role of Kaguya-hime's father took a deep breath as he readied himself to walk onto the stage.

"Wow, wasn't that a splendid performance put up by the badminton club? Well, we have something equally exciting in store for you next! Coming up next is '_Taketori Monogatari_' which is presented to you by Rikkai Dai's tennis club. Please enjoy!" The emcee announced as the crowd erupted in cheers and uproar. The curtains were drawn and the senpai stepped onto the stage.

"Once upon a time, there was an old, childless bamboo cutter called _Taketori no Okina_ who lived in the mountains with his wife. One day, he came across a mysterious, shining stalk of bamboo which he promptly set to cut down. After cutting it open, he found inside an infant the size of a thumb. He rejoiced to have found such a beautiful child, and took her home where he and his wife raised her as their own. The little girl was named Kaguya-hime."

The second-year senior who was acting as the narrator paused here, as Yukimura gave the cue for the backdrop to be changed.

"From then on after, whenever _Taketori no Okina_ cuts open a bamboo, he would find a gold nugget in the heart of the bamboo. The family soon became wealthy. As little Kaguya-hime grew up; she became a woman of extraordinary beauty."

At here, the light dimmed slightly, signaling to Tsugi that it was time for her to enter the scene. She took a deep breath and Yukimura offered her an encouraging smile which soothed her rigid muscle nerves. She smiled back coyly, and with a brave step, she entered the scene.

Gasps of disbelief were heard from the audience. Tsugi chose to shut out whatever was happening beneath the stage.

"_Taketori no Okina_ attempted to keep Kaguya-hime away from outsiders, but news of her unparalleled beauty soon leaked out and five princes came in sought of her hand in marriage," The narrator recited.

"Hey, did you know? The _Taketori no Okina_ living up the mountains has a daughter of ethereal beauty. I heard she's a reincarnation of the Goddess of the Moon!"

"Is it for real? Ah, if only I could see her just once, I would die without any regrets!"

The two people who acted as villagers walked by the scene as the light dimmed, and then _Taketori no Okina_ and Kaguya-hime appeared again.

"My dear, dear daughter… Your beauty may bring you catastrophe in future. Your mother and I are old, and our only wish is for you to live peacefully. We do not wish for you to marry a powerful lord, for behind the intricate doors of those noble families, we know for sure that their wealth and power come at the expense of humanity. My daughter, do you understand?"

"Yes, father."

At here, Marui, Jackal and the three second year seniors entered the scene. As expected, their costumes elicited good-natured laughter from the crowd. Marui, being Marui, was dressed in a sloppy Arabic outfit. Jackal's bald head which was completely revealed in his British outfit made the crowd erupt in laughter. The other three seniors were dressed up as a traditional Japanese prince, a Korean prince and an ancient Greek prince.

"The five princes exerted their influence on _Taketori no Okina_ and forced him to ask Kaguya-hime to pick her groom from amongst the five. Kaguya-hime relented, but she had conditions."

"We have come here to seek Kaguya-hime's hand in marriage, please allow us to meet your daughter," The senior dressed up as an ancient Korean prince requested politely.

"Enough! Please stop pressuring my parents. I would only agree to marry one of you on one condition. You have to complete my task," Tsugi held her fan to her face and shielded herself from the view of the five princes.

"Pray tell us, Kaguya-hime. For you we would do anything," The Japanese prince said earnestly.

"For you, I've heard of a jewel hung around the neck of a dragon from the Eastern Sea. Bring me the jewel and I'll marry you," She said to the first.

"And you, there's a stone begging bowl which was used by the Buddha when he was traveling India. That would be the object of your task."

"As for you, there's a sacred tree on the island of Horai which branches are made of precious metal and fraught with jewels, bring me a branch from the tree and you will have my hand in marriage."

"For you, I've heard legends of a fire rat robe of China. Bring me the robe and I will answer your request."

"Lastly, for you, I ask that you bring me the snail which was bore by cowry."

"Please await our return, Kaguya-hime," The five princes bowed simultaneously and said in unison. This is when troubles occurred. Marui accidentally stepped on the robes of the senior acting as the Japanese prince who slipped and fell on the scene.

There was an awkward silence in the air.

"Marui! What do you think you're doing? Why you little rascal, I knew you bore a grudge against me since that day but you shouldn't have done that!" The senior quickly picked himself up, his face completely red from a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

Uh-oh. He already lost his sense.

"I…" Marui tried to explain, but the senior cut him off.

"I get it! We'll settle it today once and for all!" The senior pulled out a racquet from nowhere and immediately smashed a tennis ball towards Marui.

"W-what!?" Marui's eyes widened and he froze on the spot, but Jackal reacted swiftly and magically produced a racquet from beneath his costume; and in a swift swing, he reflected the ball back to the enraged senior.

"What what what? A match in the middle of nowhere? This is superb! Let me in on it!" The senior dressed as a Greek prince cried out in excitement as he too pulled out a racquet from nowhere.

Silence, there was a deathly silence in the crowd. The crowd watched the sudden change of event in bemusement. Can somebody explain to them how did a doubles match suddenly come onto the scene?

Tsugi watched in horrors as a doubles match unravelled on the scene in front of the audience. Oh god. _Oh god_… She couldn't bear to watch anymore.

Even Yukimura was frowning in the backstage.

"_Tarundoru_!" Sanada couldn't stand the pandemonium on stage anymore and he barked out as he stomped onto the scene.

All of a sudden, the four players halted in their match. Sanada had that kind of effect on people. He's intimidating.

The narrator looked hopefully at Sanada, prompting him to pick up the broken state of the skit but Sanada, being Sanada, was rigid on stage. He froze on the scene after he stepped on it because he didn't know how to transit to the next scene. In accordance to the script, his appearance should be much, much later. The narrator was getting hysterical. What is going on now!? Come on Sanada, you can do it, save the day would you!?

It was another awkward two minutes on the stage, with all the characters frozen in their spot. Just as Tsugi decided to face the music and attempt to do something, another group of people crashed the scene.

Tsugi nearly fainted when she saw the group. They were the celestial entities whom were supposed to bring her back to the Moon in the last scene! Why are they even appearing now!? The group was equally perturbed but they couldn't help themselves when they saw the state of the skit. Since it had come to this, they might as well just jump on the bandwagon and make the fruit cake even nuttier.

Yukimura stood there thoughtfully for a moment, before he sighed and went to change his clothes. As he thought, he was expecting too much from his club. It was back to basics for them. He glanced over at Nio and Yagyuu. If they thought that the little marble on the stage went unnoticed, they were gravely mistaken.

Nio and Yagyuu were watching the skit with amusement, completely unaware of their impending fate. Ah, chaos, such the loveliest thing in life. Renji was also smiling from the backstage. Technically, he should follow his Emperor around, but _oh well_. None of them had any regrets for the completely butchered skit. If anything, they were exhilarated.

When Yukimura appeared on the scene dressed in a costume which was queerly similar to Sanada's, the actors who were trying their best to mutilate the play froze in their spots. Even the audience stopped the commotion momentarily to look at Yukimura. Yukimura ignored all of them and made his way towards Tsugi who peered at him with a perplexed expression.

Since when did Yukimura have a role in the skit? She blinked in confusion.

Yukimura knelt down in front of her and took her hand in his. He kissed the back of her hand and smiled softly at her, completely ignoring the uproar in the crowd and astonishment of the actors on the scene.

Yagyuu nearly tripped over his shoes and landed on Nio who had to grab a nearly prop to regain his stability.

Sanada's expression was ominous, if people didn't know better, they would have thought that he just caught his wife committing adultery.

Renji's expression was somewhat between flabbergasted and... _Excited_. This was _priceless_ data.

"Let's go back to the palace together, my dear princess. Your time on Earth is up; the Moon is where you belong. You will not be lonely, for your biological parents are there, and I, your husband, will be beside you forever."

"H-huh!?" Tsugi's eyes widened before she caught the look in Yukimura's eyes which made her realize that he was only trying to pick up the broken play. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. This is just for the set, just for the set...

"Yes, _se no kimi_**(2)**."

* * *

**(1)** Kamaboko is white fish paste formed into blocks and boiled. Apparently it's quite popular in Kanagawa.

**(2)** I don't usually use Japanese words in this fanfic other than honorifics but I felt that it was essential to use this. 'Se no kimi' literally means 'the one who backs me up', it's how women address their husbands in old Japan. A rather obsolete term now.


	4. Scandals and Training Camp (1)

And here's chapter 4. Exams are needless to say, gone cases, so I decided to seek some solace in writing. Sigh. Much gratitude to those who reviewed (: Ogure Michiyo, Elated and Xrucious who wrote very heartwarming reviews.

P.S.: I wrote a spinoff 'Three Qualities" which can be viewed as a parallel universe to HTTW, it's nothing too interesting but it does dissect some of Tsugi's personality and delve into the image of Yukimura in this fic as well. If you have the time, please do check it out (: it's just a little over 2k words, nothing too wordy.

I've decided to do some sharing about Tsugi on random chapters. Sometimes I'm worried that these little bits of information are too well-embedded within the text.

For a start, Tsugi's name does have a kanji translation~ Yanagi Asaitsugi: 柳 浅明 this is not in the story but I do love her name very much xD

The relevant information: Tsugi is a right-hander.

**Higher than the Wind**

**Scandals and Training Camp (1)**

Scandals, they are such the cornerstone of social life in middle school. Tsugi never liked discussing or stirring up scandals, but it would seem that she has little choice in her current predicament.

"_Revealed! 'Child of God' kisses first year from the tennis club!"_

Tsugi stared at the ostensibly noticeable title high on the school forum, the asterisk next to it proudly dancing around on her screen (in her own hallucination) and gleefully reminding her of the topic's unfaltering popularity throughout the entire summer holiday. The glaring light of the little yellow star stung her eyes, and she shut her laptop with a forceful push.

One month. It had been one whole month since the Ocean Festival and the topic has yet to be dethroned from the top of the school's gossip column. If this wasn't indicative enough of Yukimura's influence, she didn't know what was. She ran a hand through her hair and lied down on her bed, spreading her arms across the sheets as she reminisced on the event. Her mind was awash with the image of the final scene, the thrilling feel of Yukimura's lips against the back of her hand was still vivid in her sensory system. It was light as a butterfly's wing fluttering and only lasted a split second, but her heart skipped a beat back then — it was like the kiss resonated with the very rhythm of her heartbeat.

Even though Yukimura had explained to her afterwards that he was merely attempting to cover up for the ruined skit by making a bigger topic for the audience to talk about, his touch already left an irrevocable imprint on her mind. She tried to play it cool, but she couldn't help but to stammer in front of Yukimura which made her feel really embarrassed. Prior to the Ocean Festival, she would occasionally exchange texts with Yukimura, but ever since that fateful afternoon, she stopped the casual messaging. She knew that she was overreacting, but she really can't control her mind. Under her strict upbringing, that was her first intimate act with a boy of her age. It was only right that she was flustered, wasn't it? She closed her eyes and sighed again, already dreading the first day of school.

**~x~**

She _is_ avoiding him. Yukimura's eyes were still like calm waters free of ebbs, serene blue pools studying Tsugi intently as she scurried off to the next class, not sparing him as much as a fleeting glance even though he was right beside her. If her attitude for the past three days wasn't explanatory enough, this certainly was. She had been subtle about it, but he wasn't insensitive enough to let it slip. Normally, Yukimura wasn't one to be bothered by other people's attitudes, but Tsugi was someone he considered a rare entity – a friend. When Renji raised his inquiry about about the odd (in Renji's analysis, any relationship that Yukimura forges with a person of female species beyond kinship is odd) relationship with Tsugi, Yukimura had affirmed it. He conceded that she was his first friend beyond those he made in his sport.

He knew why she was avoiding him, and he wasn't going to deny that this was his fault. He was well aware that she was a daughter of the Yanagi household, a noble family back then during the Edo period and a current distinguished family which still upholds traditions with pride. His action had stepped beyond the lines, so it was only natural that she would step back. He wasn't one to evade responsibilities. Quietly, he promised himself that he would find the chance to have a face-to-face talk with her and resolve this situation.

It didn't take long for the chance to come because Tsugi had been zoning out during class and missed the sound of the bell on the very same day. The rest of the class dispersed quickly as if it was pre-planned, leaving Yukimura and her alone in class. Some even turned around and smirked knowingly at them before evacuating the classroom. When Tsugi realized it, it was a little too late.

Yukimura was leaning against the door, sealing off the only exit.

"Yanagi, are you avoiding me?" Yukimura spoke slowly as he looked sharply at Tsugi. He had dropped the suffix from her surname after the Ocean Festival, an act which fueled the scandal already going rampant in school. He didn't bother to explain, not because he harbored romantic feelings for Tsugi, but because he didn't see the need to entertain the public with his private affairs. Before he is the public figure 'Child of God', he was first Yukimura Seiichi. There was a limit to how much he was willing to divulge about himself, and he wouldn't disclose his romantic life to please his fans. It's just like what Bernard M. Baruch said, "Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind."

(Oh, but there seems to be some contradiction there doesn't it, Yukimura?)

"H-huh? I-I don't know what you're talking about, Yukimura-san. I mean we are just friends, why would I avoid you. No wait, that's totally irrelevant…" Ugh! There she goes again garbling her words and saying things that don't make any sense. She hated the current her in front of Yukimura. At the same time, she was perplexed by the Yukimura she was seeing — this domineering side of him which he was displaying in front of her for the first time.

"Could it be you're still mindful of the, last scene of the skit from the Ocean Festival?" Yukimura paused slightly, opting not to mention the kiss. He knew it was an uncouth act on his part, but it was body over mind at that time. He couldn't sit around and watch the Rikkai tennis club disgrace themselves in front of school and visitors alike.

"Of course not! I mean I know it's just to salvage the predicament we were in, it's just, I, I really don't know…" Tsugi let out an exasperated sigh as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, something she only did when she was really fed up. This is such an irritating situation.

"It's just like you said, Yanagi. Still, there's no deny that I have troubled you with my uncouth act. Please accept my apology." He lifted himself from the door and bent over slightly.

"No! Yukimura-san, it's not your fault!" Tsugi got anxious when Yukimura nearly bowed before her. She couldn't accept an apology for something that wasn't even the other party's fault — that would really make her upset at herself.

"What are you so flustered over then, Yanagi?" Yukimura lifted his head and met Tsugi's soft forest-green eyes with his piercing aquamarine ones.

Tsugi felt herself shuffle involuntarily under his intent stare. Somehow, she felt even more uncomfortable under Yukimura's cool blue eyes than Sanada's emotionless black eyes.

"I… I know it's just me who's overreacting, but it's difficult to face you," Tsugi confessed through murmurs as she looked away. "Give me some time, okay? I'm really sorry about my attitude towards you for the past few days."

"I understand. It isn't your fault," Yukimura nodded lightly, "I won't hold you up any further. Before the rumors die down, I won't approach you again."

"Thank you, Yukimura-san," She heaved a sigh of relief inwardly. This conversation with Yukimura made her feel like she was teetering on a tightrope.

"I hope that by the time we reconcile, you would've dropped that honorific, Yanagi," Yukimura smiled and he left the classroom without waiting for her reply. He had done what he should; he would let nature take its course now.

Tsugi slumped against the wall like a deflated balloon.

Was that really Yukimura? He was a completely different person from the gentle boy she had thought he was. Or was what she had known previously all a façade? Could it be possible that this domineering side of his is his true colors? Tsugi's heart was sinking and rising simultaneously in her sternum. She knew what it meant, and she was perturbed by it. _Not good_, this wasn't any good. She put a hand to her chest and felt the strong rhythm of her heart racing in her chest.

She was beginning to be intrigued by Yukimura Seiichi.

_This wasn't a good sign._

**~x~**

Winter holiday ensued when the results of the final examination was released. The top three students in the cohort didn't change. Yanagi Renji was once again first, the only thing that changed this time was that Yagyuu Hiroshi successfully triumphed over Sanada Genichirou by a score of two points, earning himself the second place while Sanada was ranked third. Geishi's position dropped to 8th but she was still within the top 10 of the cohort. Yukimura's Chemistry grade improved tremendously and he leaped to 4th in cohort. Tsugi, having slackened after earning the 43rd position in mid-term examination, slipped to 348th, but considering that there was over 2000 students in their cohort, she was still well above most of her peers. Overall, they were all safe.

Before the aspiring sportsmen were allowed to enjoy their hard-earned holiday though, they were gathered at a training camp. During winter, in accordance with Rikkai Dai's tradition, all sports clubs were required to hold a week-long practice camp for potential regulars in their club. The camp was completely sponsored by the school and planned by the OBs and OGs from the high school section. All the clubs had to do was to pick out the members they believe to have potential. Since the camp aims to groom the next generation of regulars, it would make sense that only first years and second years were invited.

Not too surprisingly, Tsugi was selected by her captain. She was delighted when she was told to attend the camp, because it meant that if things went smoothly, she was going to play as a regular next year. Geishi had expressed her envy when Tsugi shared the news with her. The redhead wasn't very adept in Kendo and therefore she hadn't been selected by the club's captain to attend the camp.

Tsugi was one of the only two year one's who were selected in the girls tennis club. The other girl was called Yamatari Kichi, a really normal girl who Tsugi had conversed with on a few rare occasions. Kichi was looking uneasy until she saw Tsugi, upon which the former immediately brightened up and plopped down on the seat beside the latter.

"I'm so glad to see another first year besides myself here!" She sighed in relief as she chattered away animatedly, "I was worried that I would be singled out – you know."

"It's great seeing you here, Kichi-chan," Tsugi smiled back at the girl.

"Why if it isn't our cute juniors!" A shrilly voice chirped happily as two hands belonging to the same person reached out for the heads of both first years.

"Atsunaya-senpai," Tsugi wore a helpless smile on her face as she identified the older girl, while Kichi yelped slightly upon the sudden contact. This senpai had a fetish for ruffling her juniors' hair which sometimes made Tsugi feel like a domestic cat.

_Thump!_

"Ow!" Himeko wailed and she removed her paws from her juniors' head to clutch her own. "That was painful, Rei!" She screeched accusingly at her doubles partner who just promptly smacked her on the head with a stack of rolled-up magazine.

"Was it? I thought you had worse, Himeko," Rei slurred, enunciating each word slowly just to spite Himeko, "and stop bullying the juniors, your monstrosity will scar them for life."

"You're exaggerating things, Rei!" Himeko huffed indignantly and folded her arms across her chest, sinking into the comfortable seat of the six-star luxury bus - courtesy of her family – with a sulk on her doll-like face. Atsunaya Himeko was the daughter of an extremely wealthy family closely associated with the Atobe. In fact, the famous Atobe Keigo is her second cousin.

Rei snorted in response and went back to reading her magazine, dismissing her juniors' grateful looks.

Looking at their spiteful attitudes towards each other, it was hard to imagine that these two girls were the undefeatable 'Ultimate Pair' of Rikkai Dai girls tennis club.

"Now, now, we wouldn't want a fight to break out on the bus, do we?" Izumi Hana sighed and ran a hand through her head of messy silver hair. How the heck did the two of them become a doubles pair when they were always fighting outside the court?

The captain speaks! Izumi Hana was a mature and perceptive second-year who was handed the mantle of captainship as soon as the National Tournament ended. She was the one who always cleaned up after her club-mates committed any troubles, which is why the previous captain chose to entrust the team to her. While she wasn't the best player, she displayed the best leadership ability in her cohort.

"Hmph," Rei and Himeko scowled in synchrony, and they shot each other another dirty look.

… Maybe there was a reason behind their winning streak after all.

"Ok girls, listen up. I have to brief you all about the schedule today. We will have breakfast when we reach there, and training begins right after that. You will do your usual warm-ups before the seniors introduce the special training program. Trust me, you better be mentally prepared for the training. Don't expect the seniors to go easy on you," The last sentence was clearly directed at Kichi and Tsugi who were the only year ones there.

"Yes, captain!" The entire bus chorused.

"Finally, we will have a bonding session with the boys team at night. We will be training closely with the boys team for the week. It would be good if you all familiarize with each other."

That meant that she would be seeing Renji and Yukimura. A weird feeling arose in her heart when she remembered Yukimura. He had kept to his words and maintained a distance between them. Aside from the occasional nods and greetings they shared when they saw each other in the corridor, they never exchanged a word outside of class. By now, the rumor had already died down; especially since an exam fever had just passed. As Tsugi thought over the entire event again, her mind was awash with guilt. Her attitude towards Yukimura after the Ocean Festival had really been quite terrible, and the more she thought about it, the more she felt that he didn't deserve the ill treatment from her. (Quite frankly though, it wasn't as bad as she thought it was.) That aside, she also felt terribly embarrassed of her conservativeness. It was just a kiss on the back of her hand and that in Western etiquette, was just basic courtesy. She really, _really_ shouldn't had been so worked up about it. By now, all she had left was apologies towards Yukimura.

But Yukimura didn't seem like he was going to approach her anytime soon. Even after the exam, the two of them still maintained the same tepid relationship. They would smile and exchange nods and greetings, but they wouldn't talk like before. She did feel a little forlorn. She missed talking to Yukimura, but she was too reserved to approach him first. A good thing that came out of this was that the weird sensation she had felt on the last day they had conversed has subsided. She didn't have that teetering over the edge feel when she saw Yukimura anymore and that she supposed, was a good thing. Things would only become awkward if she formed a crush on him...

"Ne, Tsugi-chan, isn't it exciting? I have never been to a training camp before," Kichi whispered softly to Tsugi. It wasn't hard to tell that the girl was excited.

"Um — oh? Yeah, neither have I, but I have a feeling that this will be fun," Tsugi responded half-distractedly. Kichi was a sensitive person, she noticed that there was something on Tsugi's mind and she stopped talking, but Tsugi was too deep in thoughts to notice her seatmate's considerate act.

The bus soon arrived at the location. The camp was held at a tennis club in the middle of a forest. Tsugi hopped off the bus and was assigned to a room with a second year called Zachikaitou Cho. Kichi was disappointed that they weren't going to share a room, but she got over it quickly.

After settling down, they changed into their training outfit and went out to the court. It was freezing outside, but snow has yet to fall. Tsugi knew it was good endurance training. Perhaps that was why Rikkai Dai always set the middle school training camp at this time of the year. The eight selected members quickly proceeded with their warm-ups.

"The members selected this year are looking good, aren't they?" An auburn-haired, mature-looking girl grinned to the girl who wore her long green hair in a ponytail. The two of them were observing through a window facing the courts on the second floor.

"We won't know until we test them. You had said Yoko's team last year looked promising as well, but they lost at the Nationals _again,_" the green-haired girl replied, frowning upon the memory of throwing two championships away in a row. Rikkai Dai Fuzoku had lost to Shitenhouji two times in a row. This is the ugliest mark in Rikkai's female tennis club's history ever.

"I'm sure Hana-chi will be able to handle it. Even our senpai acknowledged Hana-chi's batch as one of the best they had ever seen, didn't they?" The auburn-haired girl remained optimistic.

"Whatever it is, I will reserve my opinions until I see them in action," The green-haired girl replied coolly.

"Really, Minori-chan… Well then, shall we go?" The auburn-haired shook her head as she gripped the window frame. Without waiting for a response from Minori, she leaped down.

"That Yumi…" Minori frowned but she followed in Yumi's step. They were both acrobatic players so a little height like this couldn't hurt.

Tsugi blinked when she saw the two elder girls appear from the sky. The auburn-haired girl had done a moonsault in midair while the green-haired girl did a full body spin. They both landed soundlessly, and simultaneously, they folded their arms across their chest.

"Katsuchino-senpai, Haruno-senpai!" The second years recognized their ex-captain and ex-vice-captain. Katsuchino Yumi and Haruno Minori were the most famous doubles pair in all of Rikkai Dai girls tennis club history. They were the true golden pair which never dropped a game, not even in the National Tournament. Unfortunately, despite their flawless combination which secured Rikkai their first point in the National Tournament last year, Rikkai still lost.

"Well Hana-chi, I hope your team is ready for what we have in plan for you," Yumi grinned as she patted Hana on the head, "Giddy-up kids! My name is Yumi, and this here is Minori. We will be your coach for this camp," Yumi stated cheerily.

"I expect nothing less than perfection from you," Minori warned with a stoic expression.

"Hmm just let me take attendance first… Hana-chi, Himeko, Rei, Senko, Heibi, Cho… and what's this? _Two _first years?" With each name she read out, Yumi glanced up to check to see if they were present. She quirked an eyebrow when she saw the last two names on the list. Prior to the camp, she didn't have the chance to look through the name list because she had been busy planning the program. First years were rare at Rikkai Dai's training camp, but Hana selected two?

"Hai, senpai. My name is Yanagi Asaitsugi," Tsugi stepped forward and gave a small bow.

"M-my name is Yamatari Kichi," Shyly, Kichi followed Tsugi's lead.

"Hmm… I won't go easy on you," Yumi rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "having said that, Minori, announce their first task."

"Since it's just the first day, we'll go easy on you. Run up the mountain there and return before the Sun sets. Should you fail, you'll be sleeping outside tonight. Believe me, if you think that the temperature now is cold, you wouldn't survive the night," Minori nodded and dictated monotonously. She pointed at a mountain that was almost too far away to be seen. In fact, Tsugi believed that if the weather was even a little foggy, they wouldn't have been able to make out the shape of the mountain.

"Hai, Haruno-senpai!" In contrast to Tsugi and Kichi's stunned expression, the year two's set off without a second word.

"Tsugi! Kichi! Don't just stand around and start running!" Hana bellowed and pulled the two of them along.

"Y-Yes, captain!"

**~x~**

They barely made it back before sunset. Tsugi and Kichi were young after all, and they nearly fainted on the last quarter of the journey back. Luckily for them, the seniors took turns piggybacking them until they were rejuvenated enough. The eight selected members dashed into the courts just as the last bit of sunray disappeared in the far west.

"Hmm… It looks like you people still need more training," Yumi sighed disapprovingly at the weary bunch of girls. "But anyway, you passed. Now run along to shower. I believe you have a bonding session with the boys later tonight. Maybe we should go talk to Hanashitari-kun and Wakanari-kun, Minori."

"Absolutely," Minori nodded. Just as the two were about to leave, Minori shot the team one last fleeting glance over her shoulders. Had they been wrong in thinking that this team would be the one to stop Shitenhouji's third straight win?

"Senpai, Kichi and I are okay, we just need some time to breathe…" Tsugi huffed between pants as the seniors all eyed the juniors with concern. This was the first time she had run such a long distance continuously. It must have been at least 120km worth of distance if she had been running continuously from 9am to 6pm, stopping only to rehydrate herself.

"Y-yes, we'll recover soon," Kichi interjected through hitched breaths.

The seniors had said that this was just the inception of it which means the rest of the training program is going to be much, much worse. But she will persevere on. She will definitely become a regular on Rikkai Dai's tennis team next year. These trainings are _nothing_, she told herself sternly. They were going to be a part of her daily routine in future.

After a refreshing shower, the girls sat down to dine together with the members of the boys tennis club. As expected, most of them looked knocked out – no, scratch that, _all_ of them looked knocked out except for the three year one's. The girls weren't surprised. After all, they had long heard about the three demons of Rikkai who made it to the top of their club in their first year, each earning himself a unique title.

"Izumi-buchou, Senjirou-fukubuchou, Yanagi," Yukimura greeted the captain, vice-captain and Tsugi as the girls team walked in. One thing Tsugi was confused about was that he never used honorifics with her name again, despite their current weird relationship.

"Yukimura-buchou, Sanada-fukubuchou," Hana replied with a courteous nod, while Senjirou Heibi merely glanced at him dismissively, upon which she received a reprimanding look from Hana. Yukimura paid no heeds to Heibi's rudeness.

"Tsugi," Renji greeted.

"Yukimura-san, Renji," Tsugi smiled weakly and took a seat across of Renji. She knew she looked horrible.

As much as they wanted to uphold their manners, the members of both teams were too worn out to introduce themselves to each other before dinner was served.

"It's time for the bonding session!" the four seniors from Rikkai High School section barged into the room as soon as they finished – raising Renji's suspicion that they _were_ under 24/7 surveillance – and Yumi declared, "now gather in the conference room! You have one minute! Anyone who's late is sleeping outside tonight!"

There was a mad scurry to rush into the conference room even before Yumi finished her sentence.

"Sit down in a circle," The onyx-haired male senior gestured for them to sit down, his face bereft of all emotions.

Both teams and the four seniors sat down in a circle.

"So, you'll all be training together, eating together, playing together, showering together and sleeping to- " The other male senior with bright blue hair began until he was smacked in the head by Minori.

"You're going overboard, Hanashitari," Minori stabbed coldly.

"Oww! Whatever was that for, Minori-chan!? What did I say wrongly?" Hanashitari howled in pain and exclaimed. He was only stating the facts! Minori shot him a glare and settled down on the other side of the room, refusing to go within a yard of that imbecile.

"Well, what do you say we play some icebreaker games? How about 'Truth or Dare'? How does that sound?" Yumi took it upon herself to save the day and she put forward her suggestion. Everybody stared at her with a blank expression. "No objection? I take it that you're all fine with it. We'll use this bottle. I'll spin first since it was _my_ suggestion!" She magically pulled out a bottle from thin air and remorselessly abused her authority.

Honestly, Yumi can be so shameless when she wants to be. Minori slapped a hand against her forehead. She's such an embarrassment.

The bottle landed on a second-year from the boys team. Typical of a man who believed that choosing truth is for sissy, he opted for 'dare'.

"Hmm, how about you take your pick between Hanashitari and Wakanari and kiss one of them? Of course I'm perfectly fine with you kissing both. Oh and don't try to find loopholes, I want a real, lip-to-lip kiss."

The second year's confident expression morphed into a look of horror before he hesitantly chose the more easygoing Hanashitari. With a look of determination, he hurriedly pecked his senior -who looked equally disgusted- on the lips.

The girls team erupted in laughter as the second year's face turned into the shade of beetroot. Even Yukimura looked remotely amused. Determined to have his revenge, the second year spun the bottle and with precise accuracy, it landed on Himeko who laughed the loudest.

"Eh? Me? Fine, dare then. Please don't be uncreative though, I'd hate to carry out something prosaic," Himeko grinned, daring the second year to give her an impossible dare.

The second year's attempt to pay her back at her own game was stuck in his throat.

"I, I dare you to… I dare you to pull off a strand of hair from Haruno-senpai!" A momentary silence lingered in the air as all the second years and high school seniors gave the guy looks of awe. Now he has_ really_ done it. That was indeed a creative and challenging dare… Back when Minori was still around, she was famed as the Ice Queen of Rikkai. Few people dared to incur her wrath.

Himeko's smug smile faltered instantly. Through gritted teeth, she peered tentatively at Minori's emotionless face.

"Umm… Haruno-senpai…" Himeko gulped.

"Yes?" There it was! Minori's special attack – the 'Icy Glare'!

"I, I forfeit!" Himeko spat out as she balled her fists. As expected it was impossible to challenge Queen Minori!

"Splendid! Here is your forfeit game, 'Penal Tea'!" Yumi put her hands together in glee and handed her a glass of red liquid.

"What? It's just a drink? Easy, easy!" Himeko visibly relaxed when she saw the deceitfully innocent-looking punishment. She downed down the drink in one gulp. Her sensory system was a bit later to react than her body. "What the—URGHHHH!" Himeko shot out of the room and made a mad dash for the nearest toilet, throwing up everything from her dinner before she crashed on the toilet floor. The hell was that drink!?

"Hey Yanagi-kun, your friend's drink is _really _powerful…" Yumi rubbed her chin with a thoughtful expression. Maybe she should add that Inui person's drink to the team's diet menu. That would train up their resistance.

Renji gave an elusive smile which made everyone shiver. Honestly, that has to be more than some normal tea to make Himeko react like that.

After Himeko's example, the members of the two teams were much more cautious in the game. Most people started picking 'truth', but a few obstinate ones stuck with 'dare'. Finally, the bottle was spun to Yukimura.

Rei had been the one to spin the bottle to Yukimura. She was fired up after a very derogatory dare from Nio who dared her to give Kichi a lap dance, and so she snapped at Yukimura.

"Truth or dare?" She growled menacingly at the blue-haired captain of the foolish first year who dared her to conduct such an improper act. He's going to pay for failing to educate his teammate.

"Truth, Matsuhitsu-senpai," Yukimura was not at all intimidated by the older girl's aggressive behavior and replied in the calm manner that only he could pull off without looking impertinent in front of a senior.

"Very well then. Tell us, Yukimura, who is the most handsome boy in this room?" Rei's auburn-colored eyes narrowed dangerously. She wasn't going to let Yukimura off easily. Her question was a two way trap. Should Yukimura give a name, he'd be labeled as a homosexual from tonight onward. Should he not give a concrete reply, he would have to drink 'Penal Tea'.

"Are you sure you want to ask me this question, Matsuhitsu-san?" Yukimura gave a crooked smile, which seemed to suggest that he had everything under his control.

"Stop trying to evade the damn question, Yukimura," Rei hissed venomously, she wasn't going to let go of the boys team for a while. Right now she was about as cranky as a woman in menopause.

"Very well then. I believe that the most handsome boy is most definitely that boy standing behind you right now. He's smiling as we speak."

The room was in a deathly silence.

"W-what are you talking about, Yukimura? There's no one behind me!" Rei snapped, cold beads of sweat trickling down her face. If there was one thing Matsuhitsu Rei was afraid of, it was supernatural creatures.

"But I'm serious, Matsuhitsu-san. The boy standing behind you right now is very good-looking. He has dark hair with a fringe that goes just slightly below his brows, covering part of his piercing coal-black eyes which are currently fixated on you. He's wearing a pristine white shirt and a pair of black Bermudas, ah, he's smiling no-"

Yukimura's detailed, vivid description of a boy that didn't exist was cut off by Rei's high-pitched scream as she made a dash for the doors, slamming it before anybody could react.

"—Oh, she's gone now," Yukimura smiled innocently, as if he wasn't the one who scared her out of the room. The scary thing was that Yukimura looked genuinely sinless; there was not a hint of him being guilty.

It was that night Yukimura became the embodiment of sadism and fortified his name as one of the Three Demons of Rikkai.

**~x~**

The next day, Tsugi couldn't help but to notice that the training was a little lighter than what she had expected. She was able to steady her breath within half a minute after the routine ended which was a huge surprise.

"I'm sure you've realized that the training was light today," Almost as if Yumi could read Tsugi's thoughts, she grinned at the team. "That's because we have arranged something _fun_ for you tonight. Meet us at Court B at 8pm later! Bring your racquets along." With that, Yumi hopped off with Minori following by her side.

… Tsugi wasn't sure if she liked the sound of that.

**~x~**

At 8 o'clock sharp, both the boys team and girls team were gathered on the same court.

"Attention please; ladies and gentlemen, we will be having a night walk tonight!" Hanashitari announced cheerily. "Please find yourself a partner from the opposite team! You will be completing the night walk together with your partner."

"T-Tsugi-chan, what if nobody wants to partner with me?" Kichi whispered to Tsugi in a worried tone. Her concern wasn't irrelevant, because this was obviously a part of the training program. It's only natural that everyone wanted to find a strong partner. First years like them obviously wouldn't be their best choice. But then again, there are exactly eight pairs at the camp.

Tsugi shook her head, she knew Renji would pair up with her for sure, but she couldn't find a partner for Kichi, could she?

"Would you like to pair up with me, Yamatari-san?" Much to their surprise, Renji approached Kichi.

Tsugi blinked. Renji wasn't going to partner with her?

"Your partner is over there, Tsugi," Upon seeing Tsugi's inquisitive look, Renji gestured to behind her. Perplexedly, Tsugi turned around and she halted in her step.

Standing a few inches behind her was Yukimura with a faint smile to his seraphic face.

"Shall we pair up, Yanagi?"


	5. Training Camp (2)

Many thanks to Xrucious, Booksmusiclove and Rainswalker for reviewing (: It's finally chapter 5 and the training camp! Year 1 is such a drag, but there's still a bit more to go. After this we'll finally be seeing something more interesting. Year 2 is where the fun starts!

P.s. I don't think I have mentioned it before, but romance is slow in this fic because I don't believe in love at first sight, at least, not this Yukimura Seiichi I had portrayed, he's a hard nut to crack but that's why it's fun. Another thing is that this story will be pretty long, as you can probably tell from the way it's already chapter 5 and yet they are still in year 1.

Twice I rewrote this chapter, but it's still so damn freaking dissatisfactory. _Ugh. _In all honesty I'm bad at making romance develop, but my hand is so freaking itchy and I keep writing romance after romance. _Gawd._ I felt so much more comfortable when I was writing the training portion. Perhaps I should consider writing a separate fanfic about Rikkai's girls team dominating the tournament…

**Higher than the Wind**

**Training Camp (2)**

Although it wasn't the best time to ruminate on the past, Tsugi's thoughts drifted back to the day they had paired up for the Art project.

—_Flashback—_

"_Would you like to pair with me for this Art project, Yanagi-san?" Yukimura had turned and smiled – a very, very beautiful smile that puts even the blossoms of spring to shame – at her, putting forward a very attractive proposal._

—_End of flashback—_

Subconsciously, Tsugi superimposed the current situation on the scene from that day, and she realized something. Now that she thought about it, she can't imagine how she managed to miss the apathy in those eyes back then. Yukimura's smile was perfect, but his eyes, his face and his expression were void of all emotions.

This smile he was offering to her now was very different from his smile before they were properly acquainted; it was the natural smile that only a privileged few got to see from Yukimura. Even though it wasn't the least bit perfect, rather, his natural smile was just, _normal_ like any other typical teenage boy's, Tsugi liked this smile much better than the smile which he routinely graced the public with. It made her feel special, and treasured.

She didn't even realize how much she missed his smile until she saw it. Tsugi felt the corners of her eyes turn a little moist, she knew she was getting a bit emotional. She was so absorbed in this that she failed to notice the sneaky glances from some of the seniors who exchanged 'knowing' looks. Being the ones who were involved in the planning of the skit, they knew that the last scene was improvised. They already had the idea that Yukimura was (once again) abusing his authority solidified in their mind.

Youth, it is such a beautiful period in life no?

Kichi glanced curiously at the two, but she respected their privacy and didn't tried to sniff around. Likewise for Renji, he didn't as much attempt to look over at the two. He wasn't silly enough to meddle in Yukimura's affairs. If Sanada ruled the club with an iron fist, Yukimura ruled through devious ploys and instilled fear within the minds of all his people. The former would give you a head-on onslaught, but the latter would insidiously lure you onto the road to no return. Having decided upon that, it didn't stop Renji from feeling a tad amused by the situation.

Even his omnipotent captain had a mundane side to him, so it would seem. The fact that the tepid relationship between Tsugi and him_ bothered_ Yukimura says enough about Tsugi's status in Yukimura's mind. Yukimura really treasured Tsugi as a friend. If it had been just a random person who had the audacity to make _the_ Yukimura wait to reconcile, he or she would probably be off from Yukimura's mind the second they fell apart, even if it had somewhat been Yukimura's fault. But Tsugi, Renji mused, Tsugi was different, regardless of whether Yukimura realized it or not. Even for Sanada and Renji himself, Renji believed that if they ever had a dispute with Yukimura, Yukimura would have sat on his throne and waited patiently until they approached him first because Yukimura Seiichi didn't _do_ compromises. Or rather, there wasn't a person whom he needed to make compromises for because people always gave in to him and fell at his feet instead. But twice, Renji noted, twice Yukimura had approached Tsugi after they sort of fell out. This was certainly a new experience for Yukimura.

Renji glanced over at the crowd; the seniors were still contemplating (or at least, pretending to while sneaking glances over here) over the pairings, so the two of them have 3 minutes and 47 seconds and a chance of 98.5% to sort this out. He trailed after Kichi who he was tasked by Sanada to bring away from Tsugi's side. Training had been multiplying exponentially with time for Nio and Yagyuu, so he wasn't surprised when Sanada approached him. Based on his calculation, there was a 72.5% chance that Nio and Yagyuu's extra trainings would become so overbearing that Sanada would feel compelled to intervene. Sanada needed his players alive, not dead or zombified. Unfortunately, the training menu Yukimura had recently found delight in making up for Nio and Yagyuu had been sucking the life essence out of them. The only reason Yagyuu managed to triumph over Sanada was because Sanada had overheard the conversation between Yukimura and Yagyuu by chance. Yukimura explicitly told Yagyuu that if he didn't manage to outrank Sanada in the final examination, he and his doubles partner's training schedule was going to multiply by another nifty three times, and that, Renji concluded, could _seriously _kill.

"Yanagi?" Yukimura called out again as he took another step towards her.

"Ah - yes, Yukimura-sa—" She nearly addressed him as 'Yukimura-san' again until she remembered what he had said to her. "Yukimura," she nodded at him, hands unconsciously gripping her racquet tighter. She was nervous, nervous to talk to him after three months of being distanced from each other.

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" His effulgent smile illuminated the night, easily soothing her nerves at the same time. A chilly night breeze picked up and his jersey which was hanging off his shoulders billowed in the wind. Tsugi thought it looked just like a king's cloak as he sits in his court; a regal aura emanated from him, easily differentiating him from the average crowd.

Only Yukimura could make the mud-yellow of Rikkai's jersey look like high-end aureolin. Not even Sanada, the 'Emperor', could pull off the same look.

"Yeah," Tsugi acknowledged in a soft voice, "it had really been a while."

"You haven't answered my question, Yanagi," Yukimura reminded her, an amused tinge to his voice.

"Question?" Tsugi looked bemused for a moment before a look of realization surfaced in her eyes, "oh, of course. I'd love to, Yukimura."

Neither of them mentioned anything about the past three months, but as they conversed, the unpleasant memory was smashed into tiny pieces which quickly sublimed into nothingness. It was as though they had never been distanced in the three months at all, there was no time gap, no hard feelings.

_This is odd_, Yukimura mused. He had expected this reconciliation which was uncalled for to be difficult, awkward even, but everything just fell into place naturally like nothing had ever been wrong. Not that he was complaining, because it was just like the feeling Tsugi gave to people, the mild and refreshing feel which he hadn't witnessed on any other girl (but then again, he haven't interacted with any other girl enough to have a benchmark for comparison), or boy for all it matter. The male and female species were intrinsically different; the friendship he had forged with Tsugi showed him a different kind of life experience which he did enjoy.

"We should be getting back into the court," Yukimura glanced over his shoulders, Wakanari was beginning to frown and Hanashitari's eyes were furtively darting towards this side. Well, not secretive enough to escape his hawk-like eyes.

"We should," Tsugi agreed upon noticing that they were the only ones outside the borders of the court.

2 minute and 50 seconds, that was much faster than his anticipation, Renji noted surreptitiously as he watched the two of them return into the court. It's quite difficult to imagine that the two of them had been in a cold war for the past three months if one just looked at them now. They looked so _normal_. The seniors quickly got into their pairs when Yukimura and Tsugi walked back into the court. They were stealthy (or so they thought) about it, since peeping at their juniors was nothing glamorous.

Upon seeing that all the pairs have formed, Hanashitari cleared his throat and readied himself to make the next announcement.

"Now that you're done pairing up, who'd like to challenge the night walk first?" Hanashitari draped a lanky arm around his partner Wakanari's neck and asked the eight pairs standing before him.

"Let go, Hanashitari," Wakanari snapped and glared at Hanashitari icily. Wakanari was a very touchy person. Hanashitari pouted but he obeyed. He didn't have the guts to incur the wrath of his ex-vice-captain who was famed as the Demon of the boys tennis club.

"Shall we go first, Yanagi?" Yukimura looked over at Tsugi. Even though it was grammatically phrased as a question, Tsugi had the feeling that it was really a statement. Perhaps she was gradually becoming biased towards Yukimura, because she didn't feel like his current tone, so similar to the 'Child of God' persona he displayed that day during Art class, was condescending anymore. After getting a more in depth picture of Yukimura, Tsugi felt like she could get accustomed to this side of him.

"I'm up for it," Tsugi flexed the strings of her racquet as well and nodded at Yukimura. In matching, confident strides, the two of them walked up to the front before any other pair responded.

"And sooooo the first challenger appears! A round of applause to the Yukimura-Yanagi pair!" Hanashitari's dramatic performance humored a few people who chuckled softly.

"Before you embark on the spookiest journey in your life, I have to tell you all something. Each pair will be timed, and the pair with the worst timing will have to do a forfeit which will be decided by the best team. I suggest that you do not run in the forest, because this is not an easy trial. Wouldn't want you kids falling down and breaking a bone or two, y' know?" Hanashitari continued with his exaggerated actions, making a face at Yukimura and Tsugi when he mentioned the word 'spookiest'. Much to his disappointment, both first years looked unimpressed.

"Ready? Set, go!"

Yukimura and Tsugi exchanged a look when Hanashitari was talking. They nodded at each other, and sped off as soon as Hanashitari said 'go'. Hanashitari shook his head at the two who didn't take his advice.

"Well, maybe they will show us something surprising…" Hanashitari grinned goofily, an uncharacteristic sly glint in his eyes. He was expecting a lot from Yukimura and his right-hand men. There was a strong reason to believe that Rikkai's daring ambition of three consecutive National wins could be fulfilled with Yukimura, Sanada and Yanagi around.

"What do you think they have in store for us, Yukimura?" Tsugi asked as they ran with their steps completely in sync.

"It has already begun," In a powerful motion, Yukimura swung his racquet towards his left side. A long 'thud' was heard as a bolt of neon green flashed through the trees.

"Eh? Interesting. This seems like it's going to be an exciting night," Tsugi grinned when she caught sight of the object returned. It was a tennis ball. Almost as if in acknowledgement of her words, a flurry of balls appeared. Tsugi returned 3 balls, while Yukimura returned 5.

"This pair isn't so bad! It seems like we can step up the challenge a little, Minori," Yumi whistled as she did a backhand flip with her racquet, balancing it perfectly on her left hand's ring finger. Her right hand was completely stretched out and holding one ball in each gap between her fingers.

"12 balls," Minori stated. Without further ado, she smashed three balls towards Yukimura and Tsugi and bullet-served the next three.

"You got it!" Yumi's smile fell from her face when she finally got serious. After taking a deep breath, she served four balls in a go and two more consecutively without breaking her rhythm.

"Your last ball was angled wrongly. Your racquet should have been lowered by 2 degrees," Minori eyed her partner critically.

"Yes, yes, I'll watch out in future,_ baa-chan,_" Yumi responded with a dismissive chortle, "the randomness is what makes it fun though, isn't it?"

On the other hand, Tsugi struggled to catch all the balls in her way. Yukimura looked unfazed, but he had certainly upped his attention. In smooth motions, Yukimura returned 7 balls plus 1 which Tsugi missed.

"As expected of the 'Child of God'," Yumi whistled. "Yanagi is pretty good as well." For a 13 year-old non-prodigy, she had certainly played above and beyond her ability. Perhaps the presence of Yukimura had that kind of effect. That boy, as they have been told by Hanashitari and Wakanari, always seems to be able to motivate the people around him to play to their very best, be it consciously or unconsciously.

"I'm sorry, Yukimura. It would have been better if you had paired up with a senpai," Tsugi said sincerely after the second round of sudden attack. She counted 12 balls but she only returned 4. That means that Yukimura returned twice the amount of balls she did.

"Don't let your guard down, Yanagi," Yukimura plagiarized the tagline of a certain auburn-haired tennis player from Seigaku instead of responding to that. He saw a glimpse of something in the bush. "Remember the theme of this walk."

The theme of the walk, he says? Tsugi followed his line of vision and she saw the bush rustle. She glanced at Yukimura whose eyes were fixated on the very spot. It would seem that he had been aware that something was there for a while.

"Hmm." Tsugi rubbed her chin as she took a ball out from her pocket. Three, two, one… She did a mental countdown in her mind.

_Whoosh._

At some unspoken cue, she did a low serve which sent the ball diving towards the bush. The yellowish-green furry ball sliced through the air and with a loud 'thud', it made contact with whatever was hidden in the bush.

"Ow!" The person hidden in the bush let out a cry of pain. A short lean boy dressed up as a vampire crawled out from the bush, clutching the left side of his forehead.

"It has been a while, Leo-senpai," Yukimura had an amused expression on his face as he greeted the boy politely.

"To hell with '_been a while'_! If not for this camp I never want to see your damned face again!" The boy with a small build crassly snapped at Yukimura, lifting his face to glare at Yukimura. It was an amusing sight. Because of Leo's tender facial features, he seemed more like a sulking child than a senior of Yukimura. It's obvious that this is another senior whom had been trounced by Yukimura in the past.

"They discovered Leo before he had the chance to make a move on them," Minori frowned disapprovingly. She had an urge to plagiarize the tagline of that first year vice-captain from the boys team. _Tarundoru_.

"Minori, he _is_ Yukimura Seiichi," Yumi sighed and reminded her partner, saying his name as if it explained everything.

"Umm… I'm sorry to interrupt but we are still being timed," Tsugi didn't want to disrupt the one-sided glaring contest but they had a trial to complete.

"I'll see you around, Leo-senpai," Yukimura beamed gaily at Leo before he picked up his pace again, Tsugi closely followed by his side.

Leo took a few deep breaths to chill himself down. Yukimura Seiichi. That damned son of a – _ugh_, he couldn't even scold him because of his nickname!

In the course of the trial, Yukimura and Tsugi fended off several attacks from third year seniors whom were asked by the high school seniors to make guest appearance during this part of the training program. Due to Yukimura's competence and Tsugi's support, they passed the night walk with flying colors and emerged at the end of track with a timing of 12 minutes and 47 seconds. Considering that the trial was projected to last about 15-20 minutes, they certainly overachieved.

But the final results left everyone's mouth agape, because Yukimura and Tsugi weren't placed first. The winner was the Yagyuu-Matsuhitsu pair, a seemingly hopeless combination of two people who were equally petrified of supernatural creatures. They made it back to the court with an exemplary timing of 7 minutes and 42 seconds, beating the Yukimura-Yanagi pair by a mile. But considering that they were both speed-style players, they most likely sprinted all the way back and avoided coming into contact with any of the seniors at all.

Yukimura smiled affirmatively at Yagyuu, a smile which left Yagyuu's blood vessels constricted and feeling very uneasy; it seems like all the training had been paying off. But on the other hand… Yukimura's facial expression darkened a little when he looked over at the losing pair, the Nio-Atsunaya pair. Nio had busied himself with pulling pranks on the seniors who were acting as supernatural creatures. Their result was a preposterous timing of 28 minutes and 11 seconds which got Himeko going hysterical. How could she lose to Rei by _more_ than a few folds!? This was _all_ Nio's fault! She glared venomously at him. Well, to apply an overused idiom, if looks could kill, Nio would be dead a thousand times over.

"It would seem that you're at my mercy, Nio-kun," Yagyuu did his signature move of pushing up his frameless spectacles which rested a little too low on the bridge of his nose for his liking, and he spoke to his partner in mock amusement. This was the first time the 'Gentleman' had ever so explicitly outdone the 'Trickster' in public.

Nio tch'd and defiantly folded his arms across his chest.

"Do what you want, Yagyuu-_kun_. I'm not resisting it," He cooed; his suggestive words and supposedly seductive wink at Yagyuu generating some "woooh" from the onlookers.

"You don't expect me to go easy on you just because you attempted to swindle the public into believing that we have something going on between us, do you? If anything, that's only going to make your forfeit _worse,_" Yagyuu didn't buy his game one bit.

"One could try though, _puri,_" Nio laughed, not feeling the least bit chagrined by his loss.

The other doubles pair was also engaged in a heated argument.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Rei smirked as she folded her arms and appraised Himeko from head to feet, "a loser, I see?"

"Shut your trap, Rei! We all know that the only reason you won is because you practically dashed through the night walk. I don't want to be dissed by a person who's scared of figments of her own imagination. _Boohoo,_" Himeko snickered and made a face at Rei at the last part.

"Why you little—" Rei nearly lost her cool but she sucked in a deep breath and returned a malicious smile to Himeko, "by hook or by crook, I've won and you've lost. That's an indisputable fact," she declared.

Yumi and Hanashitari rubbed their foreheads simultaneously. If this was how the doubles pairs were behaving towards each other, they ought to be worried about the Regional Tournament first. Yamabuki specializes in doubles.

"Whatever it is, take your dispute back to your dormitories. Yagyuu and Matsuhitsu, quickly decide on the forfeit game so that the rest of us can turn in. You do recall that there is still practice tomorrow, don't you?" Minori glanced indifferently at them, her cold grey orbs literally sucked the warmth out from all whom she laid eyes on. The legend had been true; a look from Ice Queen Minori was really chillier than the winter wind.

"Yes, Haruno-senpai," Rei quickly bowed to Minori. "Yagyuu-san, what would you like to make them do?"

"I have a bit of cleanliness complex and I like my room to be kept spotless. Unfortunately, I have been far too tired recently to take the job upon myself." Yagyuu smiled enigmatically as his glasses gleamed with a devious glint. "What do you think, Matsuhitsu-san?" He turned to face Rei.

"I agree!" Rei's response was almost spontaneous. Having the daughter of the filthy rich Atsunaya family cleaning for her would be beyond satisfactory. It would totally be like her wildest fantasy come true.

Himeko's expression was warped by sheer morbid horror as she stared at Rei. Oh no she didn't just—

"Then it's decided. Nio and Atsunaya, you will be in charge of cleaning Yagyuu and Matsuhitsu's rooms from now on. While you're at that, you can also help out in the seniors' rooms."

Nio twitched.

That Haruno Minori just blatantly abused her authority, didn't she?

Himeko was smarter than to go against Queen Minori. She still had five days to go at this camp, the repercussions of an obviously fruitless attempt to resist Queen Minori outweighed the inexistent benefits.

With a consensus achieved (coerced), Nio and Himeko had to take charge of cleaning duties for not just one room, but three and a half (inclusive of their own) rooms every single day till the end of the camp.

Yukimura watched the entire ordeal with amusement, not the least bit empathetic towards his own teammate. Knowing Nio, he wouldn't swallow it up. Oh no, Nio would definitely strike back insidiously, if he had anyone to worry about, it was Yagyuu and his roommate.

"No questions? You have 10 seconds to evacuate the court then!" Hanashitari waved them off. Members of both teams took off the second Hanashitari's sentence finished.

"Hmm, they had better be prepared for tomorrow," Yumi snickered, "don't you just love this camp, Minori? All the participants this year are _so_ adorable."

"I beg to differ, Yumi. Your definition of 'adorable' is twisted," Minori flatly refuted Yumi.

Yumi pouted, but Minori ignored her.

"We should be getting back to our rooms. Tomorrow's training will be intense," Wakanari remarked coolly.

The other three seniors nodded in agreement, and together, they made their way back to the hostel.

**~x~**

The theme of the training on the third day was to prepare the players for the most adverse circumstances.

"In today's training, you can put away your racquets because you won't be needing them," Yumi glanced at the row of girls before her and declared. Minori took their tennis bags from them and put them down in a corner of the court, "because, all of you will be using this! Ta—da—!" Yumi produced a racquet with only two strings, one vertical and one horizontal, which intersected at the supposed 'sweet spot'. She waved the sample racquet around for everyone to see.

The racquets were passed out and everyone received an identical racquet.

"There will be 3 stations in today's training. You will begin easy on the first station; all you have to do is to hit the balls from the tennis machine back into either of the baskets placed at the two corners on the baseline. Finish up 10 in a row and you're set to go. This is merely to get you warmed up to your racquet. In the second and third station, well, you'll see! If you finish early you'll get to have the rest of the day free, so work hard everyone!"

There are only three stations to be completed for the day? The girls team felt like they were in some sort of dream and walking on cloud nine.

While they were trapped in a trance, Minori and Yumi went off to their designated stations.

"Naive," Minori sneered; they must be stupid if they think that they were going to be let off the hook so easily.

"Indeed," Yumi conceded, "aren't they so cute?"

"More like foolish," Minori corrected.

"I think we can go for breakfast and perhaps hang around the billiards room, they wouldn't be appearing at your station for at least two hours, I'd expect," Yumi stuck out two fingers.

"I'd say that three hours is such an underestimation," Minori countered as the two of them left.

True to their words, the girls team didn't manage to make it beyond the first station until it was almost time for lunch. It was really difficult controlling the ball because should they even miss the sweet spot by 1mm, the ball would fly off with an extra spin that distorts the intended path. It was truly a test of their accuracy and precision. Tsugi was the third to pass the test, right after Rikkai Dai's resident female genius Heibi and Cho the control master. Like Cho, Tsugi too was conditioned to control her moves to achieve the most using the least because she lacked the strength and stamina to continuously perform powerful stunts. By the time the last member – Kichi, who had terrible control due to her immense power which was both her strength and weakness, got past, it was time for lunch.

At the second station, the girls were given blindfolds.

"The challenge is upped a little now. You have to judge based on your hearing and strike the ball into one of the baskets placed in the court. I don't care if it's by fluke or concrete skills, you just have to get 10 balls into any of the baskets and you're done. The score is cumulative which means you don't have to hit 10 balls in consecution," Minori explained.

"Yes, Haruno-senpai," The girls chorused.

"We will go by the name list then. Hana, you try first. 20 balls per try," Minori called out.

Hana obliged.

It wasn't an easy training, because not everyone had great hearing, and those who do, may not possess the same uncanny accuracy which Heibi and Cho displayed. These two were the aces of the girls team. Once again, Heibi and Cho quickly cleared the module, while Tsugi struggled because of her handicap. It was a new experience to play tennis without her sight for her, and it has proven to be very challenging for one so dependent on her sight. After 5 rounds, she only managed to get 3 balls into the baskets, even worse than Kichi who got by through pure luck. Tsugi neither had the skills nor luck for this game today, for when the only remaining member besides her– Himeko who clearly made it through flukes cleared the stage, Tsugi was only at her 6th miserable ball. She didn't want to smoke her way through. She was adamant about mastering this technique, which is why she stubbornly refused to test her luck. Even Heibi, who'd usually give anyone who dared to make her wait a dressing-down stood quietly aside, observing Tsugi in her game.

_Clang!_ Another ball fell into the basket. She was down to her last three balls. Just a little more, she told herself, she could feel the invisible barrier already, it could shatter if she just tapped it at the right place, all she needed was the right opportunity to click.

_Clang!_ Two more balls.

_Clang!_ The last ball remained. As the digit of the countdown got smaller, Tsugi could feel the spark of light in her mind getting brighter and brighter until it illuminated the whole world before her.

It was complete. She could see through the blindfold, everything was crystal-clear.

_Thwack!_ Her stance was firm as she swung her racquet. The ball made contact with the 'sweet spot' just at the right angle, and it was sent sailing towards a basket which nobody had reached – the basket placed right on the middle of the baseline.

_Clang!_ The sound produced by the final ball falling into the empty basket reverberated through the court, reaching out to everyone's ears. '_So she succeeded.'_ Hana scrutinized Tsugi closely. Somehow, she could understand why this girl was able to break down the walls the 'Child of God' had built around himself. That steadfast will to push and achieve is indeed charming, isn't it? Hana began devising a plan in her mind. It's still a premature plan, but who knows if it will grow to become something grandiose?

The last station wasn't so challenging for Tsugi, because it took away her hearing. At this station, they were handed earplugs. Heibi and Cho were challenged, because they played by their ears. Hana, like Tsugi, relied heavily on her eyesight so she was the first to pass. However, Heibi didn't earn the title of 'genius' through nothing, and she soon surmounted the challenge. Cho caught on as well, and Tsugi finished immediately after Cho.

Yumi watched them closely, her mind deep in thoughts.

Because they only managed to complete the last station at 7.30pm, they didn't manage to earn themselves any free time. After dinner, they were sent off to bed.

**~x~**

"What do you think about the team, Minori-chan?" Yumi sat on Minori's bed and asked.

"I expect greatness out of them," Minori replied after a short pause.

"That's the exact thought on my mind! They will definitely defeat Shitenhouji. I can't imagine Heibi or that girl Cho losing, and well, while Himeko and Rei are constantly arguing, they are not shabby at all. Not to mention there's Hana, her serve-and-volley style would give her opponent a run for her money," Yumi beamed brightly and chortled.

"What do you think about that first year, the one called Yanagi Asaitsugi?" Minori suddenly asked.

"Hmm? So you've noticed too?" Yumi propped her head up with her fists and ruminated on it, "she's nothing like Heibi, but you got to admit that she has the drive and motivation to excel, and I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I think that Yukimura Seiichi is rubbing in on her, she seems to have that inspirational feel about her; it's subtle, but it's there."

"She has potential," Minori stated objectively.

"What did she do to gain the approval of our Queen Minori?" Yumi grinned. It was a rare occasion that the Queen would openly praise a person.

Minori however, ignored her and pulled her blankets over her head.

"I'm tired, go back to your own room, Yumi."

No matter how Yumi tried to make Minori continue to talk to her, her green-haired counterpart refused to answer to her.

Yumi could only stand up and leave the room feeling more and more mystified. Just how did that Yanagi Asaitsugi manage to pique the interest of the Queen?

**~x~**

On the fourth night, the high school seniors did something crazy. By crazy, I really mean insane, demented to the point of — _psychotic_. Once again, both the boys team and girls team were gathered on the court at night. This time, they were each handed a backpack and were taken into the middle of the forests.

"Tonight's challenge is adaptability and resourcefulness," Hanashitari flashed his pearly-whites and grinned, "it's just like what you're thinking now. Tonight, none of you are going back to the hostel. You're all staying out in the forests for the night! Have no fear because this is a man-made jungle, the animals here are all very tame. They wouldn't attack you unless you provoke them first. Anyway it's already winter, most of the animals are in hibernation. Just don't go around poking in tree-holes ok? You might stir up a nest of snakes."

… _They have got to be joking. _


	6. Training Camp (3)

I would like to give my gratitude to Xrucious and Lura Elsworth who reviewed :) This is the final instalment of the training camp. It's a bit rushed, because I feel that it had been dragged on for far too long.

***Updated* 2/8/13 final version. :)**

**At here, I have an important announcement to make:** Dearies, this humble writer here is going MIA until December, because my graduation exams are coming up in November. It's really important for me to do well this time since it is decisive of my future. I could be screwed up big time if I flunk so update will be slow, like really, seriously slow from now on. There wouldn't be any fixed time for updates, so yups.

**Higher than the Wind**

**Training Camp (3)**

All of a sudden, a menacing growl was heard from deep within the forests.

Hanashitari looked thrown off for a moment. He turned his head towards the direction where the growl came from and his eyes bulged immediately, piquing the curiosity of the rest. Many people craned their necks, trying to get a view of what was in Hanashitari's vision.

Their queries were soon answered by the burly Asian black bear which emerged from the shadows, and which was fast making its way towards them.

Several of the girls' faces blanched.

"What are you people standing rooted to the ground for!? Are you waiting for the bear to pummel you to the ground? Disperse already!" Hanashitari barked out frantically and urged them to take to their heels.

Before they processed his words in their minds, their bodies reacted spontaneously to Hanashitari's commands.

If only they weren't so used to following every order and command of the coaches at this camp, if only they had a moment to think through the entire situation, if only, if only…

But they didn't, and it was only when everyone was separated from the rest that they realized the previous ordeal was so wrong on every single level.

To begin with, sure, they were up on some unknown mountain and god knows what dwells these forests but – if they had even been paying the least bit of attention during Geography class, they would know that Asian black bears belonged to the Honshu, Kyushu and Shikoku areas. As much as this place was secluded, it was still within the boundary of the Kanagawa province. Asian black bears certainly didn't belong to Kanagawa.

Next, even if bears _did_ exist in Kanagawa, surely they have entered their denning period by now, unless, they had been lied to by their Biology teachers. Bears were famous for being capable of staying within their dens for about a hundred days and being able to go without food, water and egestion during the entire period.

Furthermore, Hanashitari did mention that this was a man-made jungle no? Even by the most twisted judgment criteria, they couldn't see how the ferocious Asian black bear can fall under the category of 'tame' and 'non-aggressive'. If you were talking about 'tame', they would expect something like ground squirrels. Now _that_ was tame.

Lastly, and most importantly, it was so wrong on every level for Hanashitari to urge them to disperse instead of making them stay together under a bear attack. Isn't it more dangerous for them to recklessly barge into the forests — alone, nonetheless— if bears did exist here?

In conclusion, to sum everything up, they had been played for a fool.

**~x~**

"Good job, Wakanari! I knew you would make for a good bear!" Hanashitari pat the back of the stout creature and the bear responded by slapping his hand away with its paws.

"We speak a common language, do we not? How many times must I tell you _not to touch me_?" Wakanari, who was hidden in the bear suit hissed. He took his headgear off and glowered at Hanashitari.

"Now, now, let's not have any infighting please. Good job guys! Now all we have to do is to wait till dawn arrives," Yumi popped out from behind a nearby tree with a wide grin plastered to her face, Minori was by her side.

"Did we get their indemnity forms?" Minori suddenly asked. This was a crucial question. Even though they have equipped them with a rescue package, there was bound to be some fools that fail to notice the life-saving equipment bestowed upon them.

"This is _me_ we are talking about; of course I had them sign it!" Hanashitari put a hand to his chest and declared proudly. "Got their signature right before dinner yesterday night." Those poor, unsuspecting souls who were driven by their hunger… It took him a little more effort to get past Yukimura's hawk-like eyes, but nobody eludes _the _Hanashitari.

Minori nodded, for once, Hanashitari had made himself useful.

"Shall we turn in for the night?" Yumi asked cheerfully, not the least bit remorseful about throwing her juniors out into the forests.

"Let's go."

**~x~**

So _this_ was what they were plotting. Yukimura furrowed his eyebrows and massaged his temples. It's pretty shameful that his body reacted on will before his brain processed the situation, this was _unacceptable_. There were so many loopholes in their conspiracy, but despite everything he gullibly walked straight into their trap.

He simply must play a match against those seniors before the camp ends. Yukimura's lips curled into an elegant smile that was oddly intimidating. (Back in the hostel, the four conspirators sneezed simultaneously and exchanged perplexed looks.)

But that wouldn't be now; he should focus on finding a shelter for the night which was a much more critical affair at the moment. The problem was, where should he start? Yukimura frowned deeply, already regretting that he didn't do his research before embarking on this training camp. '_They had better be prepared to endure my wrath_.' He thought wryly, as he began to search for a place to put up for the night.

**~x~**

Tsugi wouldn't believe it if it wasn't already weaved into reality. Her flawless sense of direction which had always served her so well actually failed her? Tsugi stared at her surroundings. Trees and more trees, there were no signature objects she could use to guide herself. She took a deep breath to calm herself, '_Don't lose your cool, Asaitsugi. Stay calm and nothing will daunt you._' Her pulse steadied and she made a decision to open her backpack to check what she was equipped with for the night. With only a teeny bit of hope in mind that the seniors had left them something useful – Tsugi was relieved to find three very practical items inside: a hot water bottle that was about a quarter full, a sleeping bag and torchlight. Sure, these were bare basic necessities, but at least this proves that it wasn't an impromptu decision on the seniors' part seeing that they didn't throw them out to the wolves without arming them at all.

But just how well can she survive a winter night in the wilderness, not to mention without a winter coat of any form? She shivered as a chilly wind raged by. If she had known that they were going to be left stranded in the forests, she would have put on a jacket.

Now, she was freezing. Her train of thoughts was broken by the sudden rustling of the bush which perked her ears. Nervously, she glanced at the direction where the noise came from and her eyes were nailed to the silhouette which was slowing emerging from the shadows.

She blinked when she identified the person who stepped out of the shadows.

"Sanada-san?" Tsugi was slightly surprised when she saw the onyx-haired teenage boy. Even though they had spent a considerable amount of their summer holiday together preparing for the Ocean Festival, their relationship had seen no improvement. Sanada was in all honesty a hard nut to crack; in fact the challenge was probably on par with breaking down the walls around Yukimura Seiichi.

"Hn," He scoffed; displeasure evident in his tone when he saw that it had been Tsugi in the area. Most people weren't acutely aware of it, but Sanada was a closet male chauvinist, it just wasn't explicitly shown. He disliked girls because they were so wimpy, there hadn't been a girl that was able to keep her cool in front of him. There were two things that girls ever did around the 'Emperor'. They either swooned at the sight of him or they evaded him like he was an epidemic. Fortunately for Sanada, most girls were of the latter. Even Tsugi, the one who had been acknowledged by Yukimura, had been frightened of him when they were given the lead roles of the skit. He couldn't understand how this girl managed to make an impression on Yukimura. As far as Sanada could tell, Tsugi just seemed like another typical teenage girl if they overlooked her kinship with Renji.

Usually, Tsugi would retaliate against the people who speak to her in such a patronizing manner but because it was Sanada, Tsugi felt queerly privileged that he even graced her with a 'Hn'. The 'Emperor' doesn't speak to girls anymore than necessary, so even a 'Hn' was considered severely uncharacteristic of Sanada Genichirou.

… Was she becoming a masochist or something? Tsugi was unsure about herself.

If only Tsugi knew about Sanada's male superiority complex, even if she didn't flip the table at him, she would have made it her moral imperative to give him the cold shoulder.

"Umm… Would you like to move about together? Two is always better than one…" Under normal circumstances, Tsugi would have avoided Sanada. She couldn't explain why but Sanada's hostility towards girls has made her somewhat petrified of him. It was odd, because Tsugi wasn't scared easily. But Sanada, she supposed, just seems to possess the uncanny ability to strike fear within the mind of all who laid eyes on him. However, desperate situations call for desperate measures (honestly, that wasn't a very apt quote was it?), so with a grim smile on her face, Tsugi bravely put the proposal forward to Sanada.

With a slow, almost languid nod, Sanada gave his approval. Just like all other male chauvinists out there, Sanada practiced some kind of medieval code of chivalry. He thought of women as weak, but he believed that they should be protected by men as well. Even if Tsugi had not made the request, he would have stuck with Tsugi since he had already found her.

Upon seeing Tsugi shiver a little when the wind blew by, Sanada grudgingly pulled his jersey over his head and threw it at Tsugi who instinctively caught it in her arms.

"Wear it, I'm not cold," Sanada sniffed; his tone flat as per normal.

Tsugi was surprised by his considerate act. After all, the ruthless image of Sanada as the dictator of the boys tennis club had already been engraved in her mind. Imagine Hitler suddenly inviting Jews into his lavish mansion, surely one would be baffled. Tsugi peered carefully at Sanada, but he had already averted his gaze and didn't seem like he wanted to exchange another word with her. Even though he donned a harsh image, Sanada was genuinely a kind soul at his core wasn't he? Tsugi didn't know that her interpretation of Sanada was a far fetch from reality, but her conclusion had been right. Beyond the tyrannical character he played in his club, Sanada was implicitly a nice person.

"Thank you, Sanada-san," Tsugi smiled lightly at the boy before putting his jersey on.

"Follow me," Sanada habitually barked out an order at Tsugi. Having served as the antagonist (on the surface, at least) of the two leaders of the boys tennis club, this harsh persona was already inherent within his blood.

Tsugi obeyed.

An hour and a half had passed since Sanada chanced upon Tsugi and since then, Tsugi had been following Sanada who appeared to be playing as a valiant scout mapping out a forest in preparation for the upcoming war – yes, as strange as it sounded, this was euphemism. If Tsugi had put it straightforwardly, Sanada was wandering around aimlessly.

"Um, Sanada-san…" Tsugi began hesitantly, "might I ask what you are searching for?"

Sanada paused in his steps, and he turned around to face Tsugi's forest-green eyes with his sharp black orbs. Tsugi, after experiencing Yukimura's piercing stare was unfazed by Sanada's intimidating look. Sanada was slightly surprised when the victim of his death stare didn't flinch as he had hoped she will, but he didn't show it.

"Shelter," He replied curtly. Upon receiving Tsugi's confused look, he unwillingly added on, "something like a cave, or open area where we can rest for the night."

"… Sanada-san, have you checked your backpack?" Tsugi asked.

"No, why would you ask?" Sanada furrowed his eyebrows, finding himself unable to catch up to her train of thoughts.

"I believe that there should be a sleeping bag in your backpack…" Tsugi watched as Sanada's expression darkened. Clearly the 'Emperor' had overlooked the backpack which he was given. He checked his backpack and true to Tsugi's words, in there laid a new sleeping bag which he recognized as the latest model in the sports equipment shop. With this sleeping bag, it wouldn't matter even if they slept in rocks and mud because the outer layer of the sleeping bag was designed such that it would be able to absorb any impact.

How was this a test of their adaptability and resourcefulness if they equipped them with such a sleeping bag? Sanada leered at the objects scattered about in the humongous backpack. Were the seniors pulling their legs? Then again, most people wouldn't even think about checking their backpacks until they reach the most adverse circumstance so perhaps this backpack was something like a rescue package or something.

Tsugi watched as Sanada's expression transited from ominous back to indifferent once more.

"We'll settle down here tonight," Sanada announced. Tsugi looked at Sanada. Despite the situation she was in, Tsugi felt a little… amused.

"Alright, Sanada-san."

The rest of the night was spent quietly, and the two of them didn't speak another word to each other.

**~x~**

When dawn came about, the four high school seniors carried out a search-and-rescue operation. Yukimura was probably the only one who really passed the test, he managed to find a cave and put up in it for the night. Hanashitari and Wakanari nodded at him in approval, this is precisely what they are looking for in the captain of the tennis club. By the sheer force of (bad) luck, the four nemesis slash doubles partners – Yagyuu, Nio, Himeko and Rei bumped into each other in the forests and spent the night clawing at each other's face. When the seniors found them, they were beat. Sanada and Tsugi were probably the most decent; they were found nestled beneath a huge tree and comfortably tucked into the sleeping bags. A few others had also discovered the emergency rescue package they were given before they were kicked out of the hostel and breezed through the night. The rest of the people were found with varied degrees of cold bites and Kichi was knocked out cold. Luckily, nobody was severely injured. Kichi was tended to by the resident doctor who was hired specifically for the camp and she soon regained consciousness.

Yukimura's reaction when he heard that Sanada and Tsugi spent the night together was very ambiguous. He responded with a mysterious smile, showing no sign of jealousy or anger towards his best friend and alleged scandal. Didn't he harbor affection for Tsugi? Why does he seem so relaxed when she's possibly cheating on him? Shouldn't he be more aggressive towards Sanada and glower at his lover? The seniors were once again perturbed by Yukimura, and a little disappointed that they weren't going to witness any show.

After dealing with the ill and the injured, those who used items from the emergency rescue package were gathered at the courts and were forced to undergo extra practice while the rest had a day off. Having attuned to the vigorous training program, fifty laps around the base of the mountain was really not much of a challenge. If those who were punished were surveyed, they would have said that the fifth day was the most relaxing day at the camp.

**~x~**

The sixth day was an interesting day. Today, they were going to play matches, but it wasn't the conventional kind of matches; they were going to be playing mixed doubles. Just like the second night, they were made to get into boy-girl pairs. The seniors got even more confused when Yukimura _still _paired up with Tsugi. Was he really that magnanimous to let it slip? This was adultery (?) they were talking about! (They voluntarily overlooked the fact that they didn't even verify whether Yukimura was dating Tsugi in the first place.)

Hanashitari had a wicked glint in his eyes. After hearing about the scandal which was going around, he devised a ploy in his mind. One has to find his own joy in life no? Hanashitari's joy lied in stirring up drama in other people's lives. He rubbed his palms together like a maniacal wizard carrying out a perverse experiment, and he made a loud announcement.

"First up, we have the Yukimura-Yanagi pair versus the Sanada-Izumi pair! Both pairs enter court A please!"

The tension in the air was so thick that it could be sliced with a knife – well, it should be in theory, at least. In reality, Yukimura daintily picked up his racquet and rose with grace from his seat, nodding affirmatively at Tsugi who appeared a little nervous to be pitched against her captain. Hana twitched a little from being wrapped up in the drama. She looked at Sanada who had an expression on his face that said he was by no means looking for a loss, that realization dispelled the frown on her face and the two of them walked side-by-side into the court. Hana smoothed the wrinkles on the pleats of her skirt and she tilted her head as she looked at the two first years before her.

Yukimura Seiichi, the 'Child of God' whom had never dropped a game.

Yanagi Asaitsugi, the first year she holds high anticipations for.

This was bound to be an interesting match. A small smile surfaced on Hana's face as she extended her hand to exchange a handshake with Tsugi.

"Let's play to our hearts' content, Tsugi-chan."

"Yes, captain," Tsugi nodded almost a little too heavily.

"I definitely won't lose, Yukimura," Sanada warned.

"You will_ never_ get a ball past me," Yukimura calmly replied. If not for his seraphic smile, one would have no doubt that he was provoking Sanada on purpose. Sanada's stone-cold expression faltered a little, but he soon regained his composure. After the symbolic handshake ritual, the four of them turned to get into their positions.

"One set match, Izumi Hana to serve!" Minori, who was serving as the umpire announced as soon as she saw that they were ready.

Hana exchanged a look with Sanada before serving. Typical of a serve-and-volley player, she did a topspin serve. It wasn't a difficult ball to return. Tsugi received the ball and attempted to send it flying towards the baseline. Hana, who didn't as much flinch, quickly approached the net and smashed the ball back into the other side of the court. The ball evaded Tsugi, but she didn't panic.

Yukimura appeared like a phantom behind her, and with a powerful swing of his racquet, the ball was sent sailing towards the left side of the baseline.

This was when Sanada reacted, like a whirlwind, he approached the ball and hit it right back at Tsugi.

Sanada's power shot wasn't something Tsugi could return at the moment.

"Duck, Yanagi," Tsugi instinctively followed Yukimura's instruction. She moved aside and Yukimura took her place. His racquet made contact with the ball just in time, and looking at how the strings of his racquet were stretched, Tsugi was glad that she listened to Yukimura. Her lack of power had always been a weakness she had tactfully kept hidden from her opponents, but Yukimura, with his sharp insight had noticed it instantly when she played on the courts.

_Thump!_

Not only did Yukimura return the ball, but he also sent it back at such an odd angle that Hana and Sanada failed to reach it.

"Love – 15," Minori recorded.

"Relax, Yanagi. I'll catch all the balls that elude you, so just play as you'd like," Yukimura smiled encouragingly at Tsugi. He noticed that she had been tense ever since the match was announced; this was certainly below her normal maneuver.

His smile, like always served as a remedy to her nervous fits.

"Alright then, Yukimura. I'll be counting on you to back me up," Tsugi wore a light smile on her lips and she said in a playful manner, suddenly blushing again when she realized how similar this was to what she had said at the skit. But shy as she was still, she had worked past that hurdle and she will not let it get into her way again. Tsugi never allows herself to be stumped by the same obstacle twice; it simply didn't align with what she demanded upon herself. To Tsugi, it was okay for her to stumble and fall, but falling twice at the same location was unacceptable for her. That was a doctrine she subscribed strongly to.

After the short interaction between Yukimura and Tsugi, Sanada and Hana noticed that the game was moved several tiers up.

Tsugi was really playing at her very best, few balls got past her defense and Hana, a volley-style player herself found it difficult to keep up to Tsugi's speed. Without much resistance on the Sanada-Izumi pair's side, Yukimura and Tsugi took 4 games quickly and they were on their way to claim their 5th when Sanada awakened the beast within him. Sanada's speed and power increased noticeably, and Tsugi was slowly being pushed back from the net. This spelled opportunity for Sanada and Hana, and Hana managed to score their first point against Yukimura-Yanagi by using a drop shot which she was still experimenting with. It was to her luck that it worked.

"15-40, Yukimura-Yanagi lead," Minori stated briefly. This was Hana's serve game, and they were at break point. Would the Yukimura-Yanagi pair succeed in breaking her serve game once again? Minori observed the four closely through metallic-grey eyes. In all honesty, she wasn't so sure. Even though she saw potential in Yanagi Asaitsugi, and Yukimura Seiichi has made his name as the 'Child of God', Sanada Genichirou and Izumi Hana were also strong players.

Yukimura called for timeout, which Minori approved.

"Would you like to switch position with me?" Yukimura asked Tsugi as they sipped from their water bottles.

"No please, Yukimura. Please let me work this out," Tsugi bit her lips, she knew she was being painfully stubborn, but this was an inherent trait of hers. She hated giving up when she was faced with a challenge. She looked at Yukimura tentatively, not wishing to see irritation in those deep blue pools.

Quite on the contrary, Yukimura was smiling faintly at her.

"I understand. What I said still holds, any ball that eludes you, I'll return it on your behalf. The previous ball was an accident, and it will not be repeated. Just focus on finding your breakthrough point, Yanagi. Don't bother yourself with the rest; I'll take care of everything else," This was the most Yukimura had ever said to Tsugi in a single response. His eyes were fraught with understanding and genuine admiration, nothing close to irritation of any sort. Tsugi felt the heavy load in her heart being lifted, and her heart momentarily skipped a beat when Yukimura looked at her with those hypnotizing blue orbs.

"Thank you very much, Yukimura," Tsugi said softly.

Yukimura shook his head.

"Return to the court right now," Minori's voice echoed across the court, signaling that their time was up.

Just like what Yukimura said, any ball that got past Tsugi was returned by him. Sanada played on with dogged determination, and Hana too refused to give in. They focused their attack on Tsugi, who was the apparent weaker one in the pair, but with each ball that was returned, Sanada and Hana realized that Tsugi was also improving and becoming a much harder nut to chow.

Rather than panicking over Tsugi's improvement, the premature idea in Hana's head was fortified and she began perceiving Tsugi in a different light. Being distracted by the thought in her mind, Hana was caught off guard for a moment and because Sanada wasn't expecting Hana to miss such an easy shot, they lost the 5th game.

She did it! Tsugi's face brightened and she turned to look at her partner who nodded affirmatively at her, even though he noticed that Hana was a little distracted, the fact that Tsugi earned the score was indisputable. She was evolving in the match, and that was truly a precious trait in a player.

"Game, Yukimura-Yanagi, 5 games to love," It would seem that the match is already decided. The next game was Yukimura's serve game and as far as she knew, nobody had ever succeeded in breaking Yukimura Seiichi's serve game.

True to her prediction, the final game ended with no-touch aces despite Sanada and Hana's best efforts to salvage the situation.

"Game and match to Yukimura-Yanagi, 6 games to love!"

Once again, the 'Child of God' had left the court with an untarnished record. As the rest of Rikkai's tennis club watched his jersey billow in the wind, they wondered: who would be the one to pummel this divine being to the ground and displace him from his altar? Would it even be possible? They were highly skeptical that there existed anyone who was skillful enough to defeat Yukimura Seiichi.

Their doubts were justifiable, because Yukimura Seiichi was the closest person to being deified in a school where geniuses were no rarer than cabbages in a farm, and the 3 matches Yukimura had played against the high school seniors afterwards only served to reinforce their assessment.

Yukimura won in straight sets, even when he was taking on the Katsuchino-Haruno duo which was hailed as the best doubles pair in the history of Rikkai's female tennis club. All four of them displayed a common state when they played against Yukimura: they appeared to be distraught. Not only were they shaking their heads senselessly, their eyes were void and their pupils were focused on nothing. It was as if... It was as if their souls were sucked out from them.

It was on that day the Rikkai tennis club realized, Yukimura Seiichi's tennis was _truly_ something to be feared.

**~x~**

On the final night, there was no practice. Instead, the seniors made a bonfire.

"A round of applause to yourself for having survived this training camp! Having surmounted the challenge before you, you can now soar to greater heights and blaze Rikkai Dai's fame. Make the school fame your own personal agenda, believe me, it's much more fulfilling if you do that. People, remember Rikkai Dai's ambition. Our only goal is the gold. Rikkai Dai's players settle for nothing less. We are King Rikkai Dai. If you have made it through the training camp, I don't see why you can't be the champion so please, aim for the moon and only the moon! Don't ever think about landing in the stars! Pretty as they are, the one and only moon is the only thing that can match up to King Rikkai Dai," Yumi opened the event with a celebratory-cum-inspirational speech.

"_Hai, Katsuchino-senpai_!" Both the Rikkai boys team and girls team chorused loudly, sixteen different voices harmoniously weaved into one to form a powerful sound that reverberated through the night.

Yumi's grin widened. She had grown fond of this particular batch of boys and girls. They were just overflowing with brilliance. Not only did they have talent, but they were hardworking and undaunted by any task thrown in their way. They were simply the most amazing batch.

Hanashitari and even the nitpicking Wakanari would attest to that, they were more than satisfied by this particular batch – or perhaps she should say by the three demons of Rikkai. Even the most apathetic Wakanari was willing to put on a performance for them, and that says enough about his approval of the batch.

"Perfect! Now, Hanashitari and Wakanari have a show for ya' all so just sit back, relax and enjoy, okay?" Yumi giggled and plopped down on a flat tuff.

As Tsugi basked in the heartwarming atmosphere, she found herself falling in love with Rikkai's culture. They were the champions and they fought for victory, but at the same time, they were also people who came together and held each other through. Being a regular in Rikkai Dai went beyond merely clinching the gold. The team spirit cultivated was something that should be held dearly to, perhaps more than victory because good team spirit groomed good sportsmen, and Rikkai Dai wanted to look beyond merely securing today's championship – because the school's agenda was to groom livelong champions.

It was only at that moment, Tsugi felt like she had truly found her place within Rikkai Dai Fuzoku. Maybe, just maybe… She would have much more to look forward to in second year.

* * *

Like I said, it was rushed because this had seriously dragged on for far too long... Might get around to editing this and inserting more details if I found the push to.. Thanks for reading to the end here :)


	7. Final Term and Akaya

Some of you may have noticed that I recently changed the rating from K+ to T. The reason is really simple, Akaya has burst onto the scene and we all know Akaya swears – a lot so yups. The change in rating is inevitable but it won't affect the story at all. Once again, many thanks to Xrucious, kate1243, vivvy09, Woopa, Lura Elsworth, pastelskies, sleepymode and angelg7022 for reviewing. It's really delightful to read what you guys have to say to me (:

To pastelskies: Well… He does like her, just not in the romantic sense yet. I'm glad this story was worthwhile.

P.S. Very special thanks to Xrucious whom I had been constantly whining to for patiently listening to all my blabbering and complaints. She's sort of like my beta in all but name and official procedures -grins- This chapter is dedicated to you.

***Updated 9/8/13* Gosh this is turning into a habit I'm so terribly sorry that I'm always tweaking with my writing after I've uploaded it... It's not necessary for you to reread it but I do feel that the chapter is better after I've done some editing so if you're willing to... Do give it a second shot. (:**

Some background information on schooling in Japan: School year typically begins in April, so Yukimura's birthday, which falls on the 5th of March, essentially lies within the last school term of their first year.

This was written during (possibly, my final break) a 4 and a half day holiday.

**Higher than the Wind**

**Final Term and Akaya**

There was only one day, one holiday and one event out of the entire year which could put a crack on Yukimura's perfect, ever-smiling mask. This dreadful day falls in February, and it involves lots of roses, chocolates and perfumed pastel pink envelopes – yes, Yukimura's least favorite event of the year had always been, and he believed will always be Valentine's Day. He simply didn't understand the purpose of celebrating such a day at all. If you loved a person, just confess to him or her – why wait till Valentine's Day to declare your love? It just didn't make any sense to Yukimura. So like what he had been doing since he first realized the significance of February the 14th, Yukimura declined all the chocolates offered to him by hopeful, starry-eyed girls with carefully worded rejections only because he had an image to uphold. At times, Yukimura hated being a public figure but more often than this resentment, he relished the feel of being – and knowing that he was above his peers. It was a tad superficial, but very fulfilling.

By the time Yukimura reached class, he already lost count of the number of girls he had dismissed, _and this is merely the inception_, Yukimura thought dryly. For the love of Pete, how was he going to keep this up for the rest of the day?

"Morning, Yanagi," Yukimura greeted Tsugi briefly before he plopped down on his seat, already feeling weary even though school had yet to begin.

"Morning, Yukimura," Tsugi returned the greeting, "I didn't expect you to enter the class empty-handed." She commented upon catching sight of his bare hands.

"Instead of accepting their chocolates when I know I won't be able to return their feelings, it might be better for everyone if I rejected them all," Yukimura replied disinterestedly, clearly showing his indifference towards the whole concept of Valentine's Day.

Tsugi was surprised by Yukimura's appreciable display of his distaste, and Yukimura noted with mild irritation that he neglected to conceal his thoughts in front of Tsugi. The disintegration of the layers of barricade he put up around himself, when and how did it start? He pondered on it, and he supposed that one possible reason why he subconsciously felt comfortable sharing an inkling of his real thoughts with her was because he knew that she wouldn't judge him for his duplicity. While yes Yukimura knew his team wouldn't even come close to passing judgment on him, it was a totally different case with them. His team saw him as their captain, the team's pillar of support, they would never judge him because they revered him and because of that, Yukimura felt more compelled than ever to uphold his image as the 'Child of God' when he was with them. It was also because of this very reason that Yukimura even began to feel uptight around his best friend Sanada, but that was all in the past. The little issue with Sanada had been resolved, and their bond had become stronger than before.

It was around that time he came to know Tsugi, which marked the start of a refreshing friendship. It wasn't her calm attitude and the fact that she saw him as Yukimura Seiichi which differentiated her from the crowd; Yukimura wasn't narcissistic enough to believe that there was not a single unconverted soul in the school that wasn't his diehard fan. If he squirmed, Yukimura was sure that he'd be able to pick out a few rare ones whom had evaded his charm. It was really a combination of many factors and several lucky chances that made him willing to embrace this rather unusual friendship.

At that time, he wanted someone; anyone who wasn't from his team, and she was conveniently there. If he had to describe how they became friends, Yukimura could sum up the entire recount using one word – _fate_. She was the right person at the right time, it was as simple as that. However, Yukimura could feel that this relationship was slowly heading towards a direction he had never foreseen. He never expected anyone to penetrate the barriers around him, much less make him let his guard down. It simply wasn't something he was used to.

Yukimura held back a frown, and rested his chin on a fist. He enjoyed being in control of everything around him, and _this_, he decided, certainly wasn't what he liked.

"Ah, I see…" Tsugi managed a feeble smile even though she was entrapped in a dilemma. She peered at the small blue gift box amidst a few other similar-sized boxes emblazoned with flamboyant colors scattered around in her bag. Just like all other middle school girls, Tsugi had prepared friendship chocolates for her friends on this special occasion. However, after hearing from Yukimura, she was a little hesitant to pass Yukimura's share to him. It's rather obvious that her blue-haired friend didn't enjoy receiving chocolates at all, and Tsugi wasn't sure if he'd accept hers even though she'd swear that there's really _not_ a speck of romance involved.

She glanced over at Yukimura. His head was supported upon a fist and his eyes were shut. A serene expression adorned his face and his messy blue hair shimmered in the sunlight. The sheer beauty of this picturesque scene stole her breath away from her.

…_Is there really not?_

**~x~**

Geishi doubled over with laughter when she heard about Tsugi's dilemma at lunch.

"Unzip your bag, take out the chocolates and give it to him. It's as simple as counting 1 2 3. Seriously, Tsugi, what's so difficult about that? Like you said these are just friendship chocolates and you are friend with Yukimura-san no? I'm sure he would accept it. Unless… There's a deeper meaning to these chocolates?" Geishi stated it like it was the most obvious thing in the whole universe, her last sentence tinged with a dab of amusement.

"No! But Geishi, he doesn't seem like the type to enjoy receiving Valentine's Day presents of any form…" A visible red hue appeared on Tsugi's cheeks upon Geishi's light teasing but luckily for Tsugi, her best friend was more than a little dense. Why was it that she always becomes jumpy and hesitant when it comes to matters pertaining to Yukimura?

"Although I don't get your logic, but just try, okay? After all, you're friends with him and you went through all the troubles of preparing this for him too. It'd be a waste if you didn't give it to him," Geishi picked up the little blue box and held it between her fingers. She already received a similar orange-colored box from Tsugi, much like all their other friends. This little blue box was the last of the lot.

"You're right, Geishi. I should at least try," Tsugi thought over Geishi's advice for a moment, and she slowly nodded her head. What was she being paranoid about? If he doesn't want her chocolates then so be it right? ... Right?

If that was true, then what was this mystical melancholy hanging over her heart?

**~x~**

Things are always easier said than done. Tsugi tried to find a chance to pass the chocolates to Yukimura – she really did, but somehow fate doesn't seem to be on her side for this.

First, she saw him towards the end of lunch, but in a blink of an eye he was whisked away by a legion of his fan girls which magically appeared out of nowhere and that was the end of her first attempt to give her chocolates to Yukimura. '_That's alright._' She told herself. She had Geography with him afterwards. She could slip it to him then.

But Yukimura entered the classroom late and throughout the whole lesson, he was busy texting someone and Tsugi didn't feel like she should impose on him. So she said to herself, '_Nevermind, there's a free period next._' She'd definitely give the chocolates to him during their common free period, she could only hope.

Unfortunately, as soon as the bell sounded, Yukimura was called upon by Renji to settle some issues with regard to the tennis club's budget and Tsugi could only watch in dismay as he left because she didn't share the last two periods of the day with Yukimura.

So it was already the end of the day, and Tsugi was still holding on to the little blue box. While she didn't make the box (the boxes were commercial products. Both her origami and handicraft skills were illustrative of her dismal art ability), the chocolates were handmade and she put a lot of effort into them. She'd hate for her efforts to go down to the drain. Tsugi bit her lower lip, warm green eyes downcast with disappointment, and she let out a small sigh. Perhaps she could give it to him tomorrow? It would seem less suspicious too…

"Aren't you heading home, Yanagi?" An alluring voice crisp as spring which Tsugi was only too familiar with suddenly rang in the vacant classroom.

"I was just about to leave. Why aren't you on your way home yet, Yukimura?" Tsugi turned around and saw the blue-haired teen standing by the exit of the classroom, her eyes brightened a little when she saw him but they were soon shaded by nervousness again. '_Just give it to him!_' She scolded herself lightly in her mind. What was so difficult about handing out some friendship chocolates?

"I came back to retrieve something. Is that for someone?" Yukimura's eyes flickered inconspicuously when he saw the tiny blue box in her hands, he hadn't expected her to be an advocate of the event he detested. There was very subtle displeasure in his tone – _but what for_?

"Well…" Tsugi swallowed in her throat and —_here goes nothing_— she blurted out abruptly, and rather clumsily, "it's actually for you."

Dear god, _please_ just collect her soul now. She had officially embarrassed herself in front of Yukimura Seiichi. Tsugi flinched upon feeling the precipitous silence in the classroom, and she decided that maintaining eye contact with the desk was all of a sudden a matter of utmost importance.

"For me?" Yukimura repeated the words slowly as if he was still digesting her words, an unreadable look in those deep blue pools.

"Y-yeah, it's friendship chocolates. I gave Geishi, Renji and a couple other people some too," Tsugi smiled lightly even though her nervous fits were twisting up her intestines and killing her inside.

"_Friendship_ chocolates," Yukimura nodded, voice laced with quaint amusement and a strange feeling rising in his chest. Tsugi certainly wasn't the first girl to proclaim that in front of him, but somehow, it felt different. He had always found girls who try to make themselves appear 'different' in front of him by declaring that they were merely passing out friendship chocolates nothing short of an entertaining joke. Friendship? Please, the most he had ever spoken to them was most likely two lines about class assignments. If that was enough to be considered 'friends', then their definition of the word 'friendship' was either too shallow or they didn't share the same dictionary as him. Friends, in Yukimura's definition, were people like Sanada, Renji, his team... _and Tsugi_.

He daintily ambled towards Tsugi, steps small and pace idle. With each step he took, Tsugi felt her heart sink a little. Was this the end of their friendship? Would he think of her as the same as all the rest of his fan girls?

Tsugi felt as though time stood still for a moment when Yukimura stood next to her, her heart was racing in her chest. She oddly felt like a criminal found guilty of charge and awaiting her sentence, and both her judge and prosecutor were Yukimura Seiichi. Each and every action of Yukimura was deliberately and painfully slow. It was torturous for Tsugi, who felt like a criminal awaiting his impending and unavoidable fate with his neck already on the noose.

Yukimura seemed to be unaware of Tsugi's inner conflicts. Almost lazily, he reached out his hand and clasped over the little blue box, his delicate fingers inevitably brushed against Tsugi's smaller hand in the process and sent small jolts of electricity through her veins. Gently, he held the box firmly between his fingers and he took the box from her, offering a small yet wonderfully brilliant smile which his fan girls would have died to witness for themselves in exchange.

"Thank you, Yanagi. I do appreciate it," His words were soft but unusually loud in Tsugi's ears, because he was standing so close to her. Tsugi's heartbeat went even wilder if it was possible, and the cat got her tongue. Upon seeing her ridiculous reaction, Yukimura laughed, his voice served as the much needed bridge between her daze and reality for Tsugi.

He really accepted her chocolates, he really did! Tsugi's lips curled into a huge, bright smile that was quite different from usual. At that moment, a flurry of images flashed through Yukimura's mind, each displaying a different form of Tsugi's smiles: the small, ladylike smile which always adorned her face (and which, he noted, was so similar to yet so different from his own mask); the exasperated smile she showed when someone did something not to her liking; the cheeky, light-hearted grin when she's holding a racquet; the nervous, awkward smile she displayed exclusively around Sanada and finally the newest and far by his favorite — this huge, almost childish smile free of worries and so lively, like there was not a thing that could bother her in this world.

He never knew that she could put on a smile like that. Yukimura's own smile widened a little. He liked that he was the first one to draw out this side of Tsugi, it was oddly fulfilling and gave him a sense of accomplishment. He glanced at the little blue box which was now his and he didn't even notice that his eyes were softening.

And that was the first chocolate Yukimura Seiichi had ever accepted on February the 14th.

**~x~**

"So what are you giving Yukimura-san on his birthday, Tsugi?" Geishi was lolling on Tsugi's bed when the question suddenly popped up in her mind.

The date was 4th of March, and it was a late Sunday afternoon.

Tsugi, who was working on her Mathematics homework, paused momentarily. She turned around and hesitantly looked at Geishi, her lips parted and out came a sentence which made Geishi sit up straight and gawk at her in disbelief.

"…Umm, when is his birthday?"

"Good lord grievances, _please_ tell me that you're joking. You don't even know when is his birthday?" Geishi was one of the few rare ones who trusted Tsugi when she said that she and Yukimura weren't in an intimate relationship, but even so she couldn't believe that Tsugi wasn't even informed of Yukimura's birthday!

Tsugi's face reddened and she chewed on her lips. She opened her mouth like she wanted to say something, but in the end she just looked back at Geishi through meek green eyes. Geishi was defeated.

"…Okay, if that's the case then you should stop doing your homework and get changed. We're going out," Geishi sighed and put her feet to the ground. A playful glint crossed her eyes and she continued in a singsong voice, "I'll be nice and tell you straight: Yukimura-san's birthday falls on the 5th of March and yes, it is _to-mor-row_."

Each and every syllable of Geishi's final sentence rolled off her tongue slowly and made Tsugi's eyes wider than before. Geishi would never openly admit that she's enjoying every moment of it. She loved Tsugi to bits, but what are friends for if they are not for teasing?

**~x~**

Tsugi and Geishi never made it to the mall. It all began with an impromptu decision made by Geishi when they saw a certain gray-haired trickster on the streets with a delicate-looking high school senior by his side. They appeared to share an intimate relationship and that, Tsugi supposed, awakened the gossip monster in Geishi. However, Tsugi somehow thought that there was a perhaps more malicious than excited gleam in Geishi's lilac-colored eyes and Tsugi felt that she knew why.

Nio, oh Nio the ingenious swindler who found delight in building up his fame as the infamous trickster of Rikkai Dai Fuzoku off-court, with his petty pranks and often antagonizing flippant remarks had certainly earned himself a place in the black list of a sizable fraction of Rikkai Dai's population. The Kendo club, with a population of nearly two hundred members making it one of the largest clubs in Rikkai Dai, had bore the brunt of most of Nio's pranks. Geishi used to take on a neutral stand, but when one of Nio's pranks reached herself, Geishi decided that she too, should begin campaigning against that cunning and painfully annoying gray-haired trickster.

So when Geishi saw Nio shopping with a high school girl, she knew a high opportunity had risen for her to get her hand on payback materials for that time, and she'd kill herself if she allowed this chance to slip by because opportunities like this didn't come by often. Nio must have been a ninja in his previous life – nobody had ever caught him red-handed or even found as much as a scrape of evidence of his wrongdoings even though everyone knew he was at fault for all the misfortune in Rikkai Dai.

She could understand where Geishi was coming from but pray tell, Tsugi peered bemusedly at the whole bunch of boys who appeared to be strolling idly behind them but in fact their eyes were ever-so-frequently sweeping over Nio, how did they end up spying on Nio with almost half of the boys tennis team? Weren't Geishi and she shopping for Yukimura's birthday present?

"Is there anything I can help you with, Yanagi-san?" Yagyuu suddenly asked in his silky voice which had charmed a considerable number of girls across all levels. In contrast to his doubles partner's nasty reputation, Yagyuu was very popular with both genders.

"Not really, I was just thinking," Tsugi shook her head at the fair-skinned boy. The purple-haired bespectacled 'Gentleman' had appeared out of nowhere minutes after they began their stalking operation. It was hard to not doubt that Yagyuu had been doing some stalking of Nio on his own.

"They are about to enter a café," Renji reported dutifully. After their encounter with Yagyuu, the threesome bumped into Renji and Sanada who were purchasing some equipment. Despite the capped youth's obvious unwillingness, Renji managed to convince Sanada to come along and the two of them joined the three on their mission to unravel the mystery behind Nio and his girlfriend. So with that, the five-man team to embark on this ambitious journey debuted.

"Renji-kun and Yanagi-san can enter first; we'll follow shortly," If they all entered at once, the big group was bound to cause a ruckus and Nio who was sly like history's greatest conspirator was definitely going to be alerted.

Renji nodded and picked up his pace, and Tsugi, though still feeling a little lost, followed suit.

Renji looked around and easily spotted Nio. With his rather unusual dust-colored hair, the trickster appeared incongruous amongst the youthful masses.

Quietly, Renji led Tsugi to a table situated in the corner which could accommodate six people just fine and sat down with his cousin. The other three soon walked in and inconspicuously made their way towards the same table.

"Ah! Where is Nio?" Geishi exclaimed quietly, unable to find even a speck of gray after they had settled down.

Nio was gone.

Renji quirked an eyebrow, he was still sitting there a moment ago, how could he possibly disappear in a mere few minutes?

"Since his date is still in her seat, Nio would probably return soon," Renji briefly assessed the situation and concluded.

"Perhaps he went to the toilet," Tsugi suggested upon seeing that Geishi was getting a little too agitated. Was what Nio did really that unforgivable? Tsugi's curiosity was piqued.

"Can I have your order please?" A waiter came up to them and smiled kindly.

"A cup of Earl Grey without sugar please," Renji nodded.

"A vanilla milkshake, if you'd please," Tsugi glanced through the menu and decided on the most conventional item on the menu.

"I want your signature peach and banana yoghurt mix!" Geishi didn't notice it previously, but this was one of the most popular cafes around Rikkai Dai Fuzoku! She had heard about their in house specialty and apparently it tasted super good.

Sanada and Yagyuu weren't interested in any particular drinks on the menu and conveniently ordered the same drink as Renji.

"Alright, your drinks will be coming right up," The waiter penned down their orders and quickly navigated his way to another table.

While they were awaiting Nio's return, another waiter appeared shortly after the first had left.

"Here are your drinks," The voice of the second waiter was a bit muffled, probably new at his work, Geishi predicted.

A specialty of this café was that they used opaque, solid-color cups made of a special material instead of tall glasses. Customers could scribble on the cups with the markers provided which sort of made hanging out here more interesting than other places.

Renji picked up his cup with an elegant grip, and a familiar scent assaulted his nostril. It wasn't a pungent smell, but the aftermath of consuming this sweet-smelling liquid was much more severe than what its scent suggested.

"Everyone, don't drink it!" Renji stood up abruptly but it was too late. Except for Renji himself, the rest have all sipped their drinks.

The four of them looked puzzled until they saw the waiter pull off his hair – which was in fact a wig – to reveal a familiar head of soft gray hair and the maniacal laughter of Nio filled their eardrums.

"Alert aren't we, Renji? Stalking isn't something a gentleman should do, Yagyuu-kun. And Sanada-fukubuchou, I wouldn't have expected you to be the kind… much less you, Tsugi-chan and friend. This experience should teach you people a thing or two about privacy, _puri,_" Nio clucked his tongue and drawled in a provocative tone. During a recent trip to Tokyo, he happened to bump into a boy who had an interesting-looking drink in his bottle and being the trickster he was, of course Nio borrowed some of the unknown liquid without the boy's knowledge.

… They have underestimated Nio, Renji thought grimly. Of course the renowned swindler would notice that he was being followed – he wouldn't be Nio if he didn't. If Nio was such an easy target, his address wouldn't be one of Rikkai Dai's greatest mysteries up till today. Nio's counter-surveillance skills were at a level where if the Tokyo police force came to know about it they would cry and beg him to join them.

What's going on here? Tsugi was getting a dizzy spell. The world was spinning before her and she couldn't even make out who was sitting opposite of her anymore—

—and before they knew, the four victims of the latest Inui juice had been knocked out cold.

"… Nio, I don't know how you got your hand on Inui's drinks but Seiichi won't be too happy about this."

Nio paused momentarily before he waved it off, he emitted a sound which sounded like a snort and he spoke in a pretentious high-pitched voice, "I've gotten used to it, it doesn't matter what Yukimura-buchou does. Besides, I have _Yagyuu-kun_ with me. Since you're still standing, Renji, I'll leave this situation in your hands while I'll exit with my sister. Take that piece of information as payment for your hard work," With that, Nio gave a throaty laughter and turned back to the mysterious high school girl – now identified as Nio's elder sister.

Renji could feel his brows twitching. He finally understood what Seiichi meant when he said that Nio was the most troublesome person on the team – both in the court and off the court.

Taking a deep breath, Renji pulled out his mobile phone and dialed Yukimura's number.

"Hello, Yukimura Seiichi speaking," Yukimura's cool voice came from the other side of the line. Renji stayed quiet as he was still organizing his thoughts, and _alas_, he spoke.

"Seiichi, can you make your way down to the Maku Café near school? We ran into some problems here."

There was a momentary pause on Yukimura's side. Renji could hear a chair being pushed out and the creaky sound of a wardrobe being opened.

"What happened and who's involved?" Yukimura inquired, piecing together a casual outfit as he held his phone to his ear.

"We were busted while following Nio, and Nio got his revenge. The rest are unconscious," Renji glanced over at the curious eyes of some of the other customers. Clearly the commotion over here had attracted the attention of some nosy people.

"… Could you elaborate a little more on the 'we'?" Yukimura was more appalled than worried that Renji actually made another attempt to stalk Nio. Renji never learns, does he? Sometimes, Renji's obsession with perfecting his data really goes over the edge.

"Genichirou, Hiroshi, Tsugi and Tatsubaya Geishi who's also from your class," Renji replied.

"Your cousin and Tatsubaya? How did they get involved in this?" Yukimura massaged his forehead.

"As a matter of fact, Seiichi, they have been the one to start it all." Renji clarified.

"Must have been Tatsubaya's idea. Expect me in about 20 minutes," Yukimura sighed and grabbed his keys, they couldn't even leave him in peace on a Sunday evening. Why was he cursed with such a troublesome bunch of boys?

"I'll be waiting."

"See you there."

"See you." With that, Renji hanged up.

One third of an hour later, Yukimura arrived at the café and his entrance immediately drew the attention of some of the female customers who blushed upon seeing him. He seemed like he was oblivious to the effect he had on people – but Renji knew that it was because Seiichi simply didn't care enough about such frivolous things. Yukimura presented himself with a gentle demeanor, but the few who had the privilege of peering into Yukimura knew that this was his mask, a brilliantly crafted façade so that whichever angle the camera was pointed at him from, the 'Child of God' would always appear perfect both in picture and in person.

Then what was the real Yukimura like? This would naturally be the next question people would ask. The truth, Renji suspected, was that nobody knew what Yukimura Seiichi was truly like. Maybe Sanada had an idea or two but Renji felt that even Sanada wouldn't be able to comprehend Yukimura at times. He was an enigma.

"I would ask you what had happened in here, but getting them out of here seems to be a more crucial affair. Nio has overdone it this time; he even pulled this kind of pranks on _girls_?" Yukimura frowned when he saw the people sprawled on the table. When he laid his eyes on Tsugi, there was a mild yet heavy feeling in his chest that he couldn't fathom why but was quite distinctly different from what he felt when he saw Sanada. Before he managed to analyze the foreign feeling though, Renji spoke again.

"From an objective stand, Nio does have the right to defend his privacy but I agree with you: he has gone overboard with Tsugi and Tatsubaya," Renji nodded his head.

"You'll take Yanagi and Tatsubaya home, I presume? Surely you'd have an extra room where you could house the best friend of your cousin," Yukimura smiled; a subtle, but not less dangerous glint in his eyes. "I'll deal with Nio tomorrow."

Renji suddenly felt pity for Nio. When'd he learn to stop antagonizing Yukimura? Haven't Nio understood that getting into Yukimura's bad book was akin to securing a one-way ticket to hell? But even so... Renji wouldn't intervene. Nio _definitely_ needs to be taught a lesson.

**~x~**

When Tsugi regained consciousness, it was a little past 11 at night. Her head felt like it was about to explode, and her parched throat wasn't helping to relieve the pain at all. When her clouded mind cleared up a little, she flung herself out of bed. '_Shoot, it's already 11!?_'

"You've woke up, Tsugi," Renji had left his door open so that he'd be able to see Tsugi when she came about.

"Thanks for bringing me home, Renji," Tsugi smiled at her cousin.

"It's what I should do. Why do you look like you're in a hurry?"

"—_ah_, it's nothing, really," Tsugi shook her head. What should she do? The mall is already closed and it's Yukimura's birthday tomorrow too! What about Geishi? Is she safe? All the questions bombarding her mind left her feeling a little giddy.

Renji scrutinized Tsugi through closed eyes. Even though he couldn't see her (he couldn't… right?), he could feel her anxiety. "Tatsubaya already left, if that's what's on your mind."

"That's a huge relief," Tsugi nodded, the relief from knowing her best friend was safe chilled her a little. "I'll just take a shower first."

Renji waited until she walked into the shower before he turned back into his room. He keyed in some input data on his laptop and the quaint smile on his face enlarged when he saw the results of the analysis. He picked up his phone and sent out a message.

After her shower, Tsugi saw a new message on her phone. It was sent just minutes ago.

_I hope you're alright! If all means fail, bake a cake._

_From: Tatsubaya Geishi_

Tsugi put her phone down and seriously contemplated her options. With the mall closed and given the late hour, she'd have little choice but to work with what she had. Aunt Machi bakes a lot, so baking ingredients are always available in the kitchen. Besides, she had been a frequent assistant to Aunt Machi in the kitchen and her baking skills had improved tremendously under the guidance of her aunt. But isn't baking a cake too clichéd? And how was she going to explain to the rest of the family about her impromptu decision to bake at an ungodly hour in the middle of the night? _No_, Tsugi decided, it just wasn't going to work out.

_No, that's plain weird._

_From: Yanagi Asaitsugi_

Half a minute after the message was sent, Tsugi's phone vibrated again.

_Wake up earlier if you're worried about your family! If they ask about it, just admit that it's for a friend's birthday._

_From: Tatsubaya Geishi_

… Could she really do that? But then again, what options did she have left? Her artistic ability was inexistent, so making a card or even doing a handicraft of any sort was out of the picture and there was simply nothing she could use as a gift at the moment.

Tsugi pursed her lips and gave in.

… _Alright._

_From: Yanagi Asaitsugi_

**~x~**

The least Yukimura could say when he received his birthday present from Tsugi was that he was very much surprised. While the cake was a little plain – it was a sponge cake with white icing – what really mattered was the thought put into it.

"I'm terribly sorry, Yukimura. I'd have gotten you something else but things happened and I well…" Tsugi smiled sheepishly. Her heartbeat speeded up a little, but she was in much better control of herself than Valentine's Day.

"I'm perfectly fine with this, your present is delightful," Yukimura assured her, "you're the home-oriented type I suppose? This cake turned out really well," he remarked as a soft, foreign warm feeling crept into a corner of his heart. He had a rough idea of what it was now, but he made no attempt to resist it.

"I'm relieved to hear that," Tsugi smiled, her forest-green eyes sparkled with jubilance. Yukimura looked at Tsugi, her eyes queerly reminded him of his plants but that wasn't a bad thing because Yukimura realized that he had developed an interest in her. He wouldn't exactly call it a crush, but he did feel a sort of attraction towards this girl.

How far this attraction would go he didn't know, but he'd let nature take its course so he wouldn't mind giving in to the natural impulse he felt at times, for example now.

"There's hair on your face, Yanagi," Yukimura lifted a hand and helped Tsugi to tuck some loose strands of hair behind her ear, successfully staining her cheeks with red. His smile grew.

(Mischievous little devil, I'd say.)

As long as he was in control of the situation, he'd be just fine.

**~x~**

The full bloom of the sakura trees within the school compound symbolized the beginning of a fresh new school year. Tsugi, along with the 'Big Three', was walking along the corridors when a commotion near the school gates caught their attention. The four stopped in their steps and turned their attention to the onyx-haired freshman who just jumped onto the top of the school gates. Tsugi peered curiously at the young boy and his next action made her giggle uncontrollably.

"Starting today, I'll be a first year at Rikkai Dai Fuzoku! At this school, I'll join the number one tennis club in the nation… and become number one myself!" His loud declaration certainly humored three people out of the four. Tsugi, Yukimura and Renji exchanged amused looks upon hearing his dramatic display and while Sanada appeared indifferent, everyone noticed that his palms twitched a little.

"It seems that your club is going to have an interesting intake," Tsugi remarked lightly. Seeing this freshman made her wonder what her own juniors will be like; will they be as adorable as this freshman?

"It's not yet confirmed whether he will be a part of our club," Sanada retorted, arms folded and an affronted frown on his face. He stared down at the boy and carefully noted his appearance in his mind; he'd definitely remember to discipline this freshman when he comes down to the courts today.

"Either way, today will be interesting, right Sanada?" Yukimura's eyes followed the freshman who quickly climbed down from the top of the gates after he was chided by the security guard. Perhaps with that boy around, the club would be more lively. But before that... He'd have to be tamed. Yukimura's smile became a little more elusive.

"Tch," Sanada scowled. He could only hope that that first year wouldn't bring about too much troubles, else it would just be more works for him.

Renji was deep within his own thoughts as he scrutinized the boy. He looked rather familiar, but just where had he seen him before? Hmm... _Oh_.

_Ah_. It's him. A small smile not less intimidating than Yukimura's surfaced on Renji's face when it all clicked. Just like what Tsugi said, he would be an interesting addition to the club and perhaps the team.

* * *

It was after much deliberation that I allowed their relationship to pick up a little pace. I'm feeling insecure now so I'd appreciate it if you let me know whether this chapter was okay or I should edit it... Thanks. :)


	8. Of Akaya and Music

Once again much appreciation to angelg0722, Xrucious, Red Enchantress, vivvy09 and Lura Elsworth for reviewing! I was really glad to know your feedbacks (: I'm so hardworking ain't I? I spent two days out of my four days holiday working on HTTW –grins- Quick, tell me you love me!

So I was thinking about HTTW, about just what exactly do I want the story to convey and I concluded that there are three main things I want to achieve with this story. To begin with, I want to craft a Rikkai Dai that's quite different from what the series had shown, I want to pen a Rikkai Dai which cares about grooming real talents more than clinching the gold. Along with that, I'd also like to develop friendship and team spirit in the school.

Next, I want to tell the story of a girl who wasn't loved but didn't grow up bitter and instead held herself together and her own journey in tennis in which she matured and grew to become a girl who makes a congenial pair with Yukimura.

Lastly, I want to portray a boy who despite being weighed down by others' expectations of him was perfect but hollow, and how he was nearly defeated by himself but in the end he picked himself up and kept going strong. I think that sums up what I'd like HTTW to bring across. (: Why am I saying this is because I do not trust my writing to bring out some of these LOL so I'd rather explicitly state this out, even though it's not something a writer should do.

Bite-size information about Tsugi: she likes sweets. This is shown in C3 –grins-

***this chapter contains lots and lots of spoilers***

**Higher than the Wind**

**Of Akaya and Music**

"I'll meet all of you outside the courts later then," Tsugi bade goodbye to the three boys with a small smile. They were meeting up for dinner that night to celebrate their advancement to second year. All of them have been successfully promoted and this year, Tsugi was still allocated to the same class as Yukimura – as are Sanada, Renji and Geishi. But not all of them shared the same subject combination and it happened that Geishi had a different lesson during the last period from the rest of them. Now that they were classmates, it was a good thing Tsugi had somewhat overcome her fear of Sanada during the winter camp or at least, it wasn't explicitly shown anymore.

"See you later, Tsugi," Renji nodded to her.

"Good bye, Yanagi," Yukimura gave a small wave, while Sanada once again graced her with his equivocal and pluripotent monosyllable reply – the almighty "Hn."

Tsugi shook her head and quickly exited. After a while, one simply gets used to Sanada's drones and apathy towards _too _many subjects.

"We should get changed and head to the courts too," Renji proposed. They were already late but given their status within the club, nobody would dare to breathe a word. They had an interesting freshman to receive today.

"Shall we go?" Yukimura smiled, his pearly-whites shone a little brighter if it was possible when he recalled the impressive stunt they had witnessed earlier that day. That must be the first time a freshman had dared to jump onto the school gates in Rikkai Dai's history.

"_Tarundoru,_" Sanada muttered, frowning upon his own tardiness.

_Beep. _

_Beep. _

Renji and Yukimura's mobile phones went off simultaneously. The two of them exchanged a brief look before glancing down at their phones.

_I passed by the boys' courts and I saw that first year from this morning. He's mopping the floor with your regulars' faces. _

_From: Yanagi Asaitsugi_

They both received an identical message from Tsugi (Sanada didn't, since Tsugi didn't have his number). Yukimura was the first to react, his smile enlarged and somehow… Renji had a feeling that that rash freshman was not going to have an easy time later on.

"It seems that there's a magnificent show on our courts. Let us proceed to the courts now."

"We should have done that a long time ago," Sanada responded grouchily, folding his arms across his chest.

"I foresee an entertaining show."

"If it's your prediction, Renji, I believe that it'd be reality."

Renji and Yukimura exchanged a cryptic smile, while Sanada raised a brow at them in suspicion. He had an inkling that there was something going on that he wasn't privy to.

The three of them changed out of their school uniform and put on their tennis attire as well as their regular jersey – an article which was both a symbol of their status and an accolade awarded in recognition of their ability.

Their jerseys were their pride, and they would not stand for anyone who dares to put down their dignity as regulars of Rikkai Dai.

When the three neared the courts, they caught sight of the restless crowd which was gathered in a single court. _There isn't order of any sort_, Sanada noted as a current of ire built up within him. Trust them to slacken off just because they were late for once –

"What's all this commotion?" Yukimura raised an eyebrow and he called out as he stepped into the courts with his two fellow demons.

He strutted in like a king visiting his subjects. A wind picked up at the moment and lightly blew his ocean-blue hair about his face, accentuating his delicate facial features. Even though he had grown in height, his face remained gentle as before.

Sanada's face was void of emotions; he didn't spare the onyx-haired freshman as much as a glance. He frowned at the third year senior who lied utterly defeated on the ground, and he gave the senior a piercing, accusatory stare which made the third year senior flinch. He knew he wasn't going to be let off the hook easily, not when he disgraced himself and the regulars.

Renji's expression was calm, but little did they know of the calculation going on in his mind. If they were to recruit Kirihara Akaya into the team… with a bit of grooming, this year's national championship would be secured as well.

"Yukimura, Sanada, Yanagi…" The third year managed to address them before his voice was caught in his throat. It was shameful enough that he lost to this unknown freshman, but to have the three demons of Rikkai witness himself like this was the worst nightmare ever.

"I see you got beaten, senpai," A quaint smile tugged at Yukimura's lips as he looked down – both literally and figuratively – at his senior.

"You over there… what have you been doing?" Sanada glanced over at the source of all this mayhem and realization hit him. '_No wonder. It's that brat from earlier on_.'

"What have I been doing? I'm sure you can tell by looking," Kirihara grinned proudly, obviously relishing the fact that he caused this ruckus, "I just became this club's number one!"

Sanada's frown deepened.

"What's that?" His voice had a sharper edge to it now. If he was just looking to teach Kirihara a lesson before, he was adamant about putting this first year into place now. Annoying brats like him should learn what they can say and do.

Kirihara's next words only ticked Sanada off even more.

"But really, national champions aren't a big deal! I thought they'd be stronger than this," Kirihara scratched his head and stated bluntly, completely unaware of the repercussions of his words.

"_Kisama,_" Sanada was patient and listened to the end of Kirihara's idiotic rant, but his palms were twitching and he was at the verge of tearing that impudent kid apart.

"Looks like he needs some discipline," Any person sufficiently familiar with the Rikkai tennis club knew that the fifteen degree up-curling of Yukimura's lips was the most frightening sight in Rikkai tennis club and that smile, once heard of only in myths and legends… was live now.

Yukimura was smiling, but everyone knew that Kirihara was in for troubles.

"Why do I have to play with you second years?" Kirihara complained when he was forced onto the court once more. He had already become number one! Shouldn't they fall on their knees in awe of his tennis? These second years are just wasting his time.

"Shut up," Sanada cut him off curtly, "keep your nonsense for after you've won the match."

"Huh?" Kirihara glared at Sanada. How dare he berate him in such a patronizing manner! He's the super rookie of Rikkai Dai Fuzoku tennis club! Whatever, he'll teach him what it means to play tennis!

"One game," Sanada stated, face bereft of all emotions, "we'll play just one game because any more would be redundant. I'll let you serve first, because you'll never get a chance to touch the ball otherwise." Sanada's steely black orbs glanced over Kirihara in a lofty fashion, irking the younger male.

"I'll make you eat your words!" Kirihara glowered at Sanada. He'd definitely defeat this guy and embarrass him in front of everyone. How dare he treat him like that!

But Kirihara lost, and it was an utter defeat. All the points scored were return aces, and Sanada didn't look like he really tried at all. Kirihara was completely drenched in his own sweat, while Sanada's shirt was as dry and pristine as when he entered the courts. That must have been a fluke! Kirihara decided, he'd prove himself against his next opponent!

The next person Kirihara went up against was Renji, who allowed him to serve as well, and just like Sanada, it was return ace after return ace. Kirihara couldn't even catch a single ball, and it was another ugly loss.

"There must be some witchcraft at work!" Kirihara declared with incredulity, it was simply impossible for him to lose this badly! He glared at the last person he was supposed to play, "you serve first!"

This fair-skinned second year looked so frail; he must be the weakest of the lot. Kirihara regained his confidence when he saw the delicate blunette. The rest of the club simply stared down at Kirihara in sympathy, yet another poor unsuspecting soul swindled by Yukimura's appearance. Yukimura was going to teach him a lesson or two about judging a book by its cover.

"If so you wish," Yukimura nodded with a faint smile to his face. It wouldn't make a difference either way. So Yukimura served and the ball was so fast that Kirihara couldn't even remotely see the path.

_Thump._

"… Eh?" A bead of cold sweat trickled down the side of Kirihara's head. He turned around and gawked at the neon green ball which totally eluded him. How did it happen? "Again!" He demanded, he must've let his guard down yes, it's only because he underestimated his opponent…

Yukimura complied and served again but despite Kirihara's best effort, it was another invisible no-touch ace.

Yukimura's unfaltering smile finally terrorized Kirihara. This frail-looking senior… _He's the real demon_! Even though he couldn't return the shots of the previous two, at the very least he could see the balls when they were heading towards his side of the court!

Kirihara fell to his knees. Wasn't he the best? How did he lose to three second years? No, no, how could this be… Kirihara's mind was in a state of perturbation as he exhaled in pants.

"Go home for today," Yukimura's voice was cool like a refreshing breeze and it drew Kirihara back to reality. He looked up and saw the onyx-haired senior walking towards the blue-haired senior. Yukimura's sharp blue eyes were fixated on him. "You stand no chance of winning even if we continue."

Yukimura then turned and left, not bothering to hear Kirihara's response. His jersey, as always, billowed out in the wind; and the sunray from the sunset cast a soft glow about him.

This is the 'Child of God', true ruler of Rikkai tennis club and the boy who's at the top of his game. This is the boy who has taken the responsibilities of the club upon his own shoulders and this is Yukimura Seiichi, their source of faith and spine of the club.

His words though subtle, could burn a person more than the worst hornet sting – and that was precisely what Kirihara was feeling at the moment. He could feel frustration building up within him and threatening to escape through his eyes. No, how could he cry? He was Kirihara Akaya, the super rookie of Rikkai tennis club! Kirihara bit his tongue so hard that he almost thought it'd draw blood.

"Hey, are you alright?" Marui and Jackal ran up to him, concern evident in their eyes. They knew he must've taken a harsh blow to his ego. But that was the three demons of Rikkai… It's an honor to be able to play against all three of them.

"Shut up!" Kirihara snapped crassly and thrust his racquet towards Marui who backed off in surprise. That was dangerous! Marui was about to lecture Kirihara but the first year took to his heels.

"Hey!" Marui shouted after him but Kirihara paid no heeds. He trudged up the stairs without turning back, leaving the courts behind. "Oh my, he left." Marui sighed. What if that freshman lost all faith in his tennis and quit for good? That'd be such a waste of his talent!

"Idiot," Sanada muttered and left to look for Yukimura.

**~x~**

That night, when they sat down to dine together, the 'Big Three' was discussing about Kirihara while Tsugi listened in.

"He's certainly a potential talent," Yukimura acknowledged, "but he needs to be put in place first."

"He's just a brat," Sanada made a scornful face, but he didn't disagree.

"I've gathered his data from the three games we've played… If we stretch him a little, he'd be a very good addition to the team," Renji reported on his findings.

"Are we boring you with our conversation, Yanagi? I do apologize." Yukimura noticed Tsugi who was silently eating her meal, and he suddenly steered the conversation towards her.

"No, not at all. This 'Kirihara Akaya' you have been talking about sounds potentially fascinating. When I first saw him, I only thought of him to be a cute freshman… but when I saw him play, he completely reconstructed his image in my eyes. Even though I saw him defeat some of your regulars with my own eyes, I didn't think that he could earn the recognition of the three demons of Rikkai. He must be really good," Tsugi was surprised when Yukimura threw the question at her, but she replied smoothly with a playful edge. From a more personal perspective, she didn't like his kind of tennis, but in tennis, you couldn't be blamed for doing everything in your power to win – it was a natural thing.

"As of now, I wouldn't exactly say that we've accepted him… but in time to come, I'm pretty certain you'll see him on the team. That is, if he remains in the sport," Yukimura nodded his head. Sanada and he had talked over Kirihara prior to dinner already, and they have greater plans for that impulsive freshman.

"If he quits tennis for good just because there's a challenge he failed to surmount, he's not worthy of holding a racquet – much less to be a regular on Rikkai Dai's team," Sanada criticized harshly.

"Don't be worried, Genichirou. Kirihara doesn't seem like the kind to be put off by challenges. He will certainly return to challenge us again in future," Renji assured Sanada who upon having his thoughts exposed, turned away from Renji and dug into his food.

Tsugi smiled at Sanada's subtle awkwardness. The more she hung out with Sanada, the more she found her previous fear of Sanada perplexing. How was it possible that she was frightened by Sanada who's such a closet softie?

When Yukimura noticed Tsugi beaming at Sanada, even though he knew that it was impossible for the two to develop any sort of romantic relationship (they have yet to even get past the first hurdle of forming a 'friendship')… the green monster got to him.

It was really just a very, very tiny dab of it, but Yukimura felt it. It was the same emotion as when he saw adults in real tennis courts before he joined the local tennis club; the elusive emotion frequently represented by the color green – jealousy. How queer that he would feel such an emotion when he had yet to even form a crush. Yukimura was pretty certain that even if Tsugi was to confess to him now, he'd have rejected her because it didn't feel right – no, he was attracted to her but there was still something missing that made him ambivalent about delving into a relationship with her… but he felt _possessive_. _Ah_, yes, the word was possessive. He wouldn't date her now, but he wouldn't want to see her dating anyone either.

It was something akin to a man's pride, Yukimura supposed. After all, he was in puberty no?

(Ah, but Yukimura, have you noticed that you're becoming more and more like a _human_?)

**~x~**

Tsugi certainly wasn't expecting to chance upon a certain fair-skinned first year who, as she had heard from Renji, had disappeared from the club for three days when she passed by the alley. She paused upon catching sight of Kirihara who was practicing by himself, and began to observe the onyx-haired teen's workout.

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

Quick, successive collisions of neon green balls with the brick-red wall produced a rapid string of sound which resembled bullets being fired from a gun.

Tsugi noted that he was very serious in his practice – sweat covered every inch of his body and tennis balls were scattered all over the place. She waited until he paused momentarily, deciding that it was the right opportunity to intervene.

"You should stop swinging your wrist when you smash the ball, you know. It's a minor bad habit, but you'll get injured if you aren't careful," Tsugi interrupted his practice.

"Huh? Who are you? Don't bug me when I'm busy," Kirihara glared defiantly at the mysterious girl who just appeared from nowhere, hot pants still escaping from his mouth. When did she get here and why hadn't he noticed her? Oh, she's wearing the Rikkai Dai uniform. _Well whatever_. He haughtily crossed his arms over his chest as he eyed Tsugi critically. "What do you know about tennis anyway?"

Tsugi frowned. It was exactly like what Renji said. This kid was in dire need of discipline. How did she find him adorable when she first saw him again?

"Honestly, Kirihara. You have to learn to take in your seniors' suggestions if you're thinking about defeating Rikkai's 'Big Three'. You won't be able to defeat them just by building up your stamina, power and speed. It takes more than that. Yukimura is capable of ending the match in a flash. Sanada can return even the most powerful shots. Renji is able to predict where your shots are going to. I'm not saying that stamina, power and speed training is useless, but you need more than that. How can you dream about defeating them just by repeating the same training over and over again? You have talent, but don't you know that it takes more than elusive things like talents to climb to the top in Rikkai Dai Fuzoku? I've said what I should, think over it yourself," After giving Kirihara a piece of her mind, Tsugi turned and left.

If he wasn't going to take her advice, she'd save her breath. Honestly, if not for the fact her cousin, Yukimura and Sanada had great anticipation for this boy; she wouldn't have bothered to correct his form. Insolent kids need to be taught a lesson, and she was sure Sanada would be happy to take on the job.

"Hey wait up! How did you know my name? Oei you, woman, damn it look at me when I'm talking to you!" Kirihara swore aloud. If Kirihara registered her words in his mind, he'd have noticed that she referred to one of the three demons of Rikkai by his first name which suggested that she was very familiar with him – and he probably shouldn't get into her bad book, ever. But he didn't.

So he only had himself and God to blame because their conversation was overheard by the 'Big Three'. The three had been on their way to the shopping district, and this alley was a shortcut which few people knew about. They saw Tsugi confronting Kirihara, and they didn't intervene because they were curious what she'd do and she certainly didn't disappoint them. All that she said was true. However, it would seem that reality hasn't sunk into Kirihara so Renji and Yukimura exchanged a faint smile; it was easy to tell that they weren't very pleased by Kirihara's impertinence towards Tsugi. They'd have to teach him another lesson about respecting his seniors. Sanada was indifferent about it, but that didn't mean that he approved of the onyx-haired first year's attitude. He was a strict advocate of respecting one's elders which unfortunately, Kirihara hadn't displayed.

**~x~**

One week later, Kirihara appeared in their classroom to pass his official challenge letter to the 'Big Three'.

Yukimura and Renji were gathered around Sanada's table.

"Come down to the tennis court today at 3pm! Don't run away," Kirihara shifted uncomfortably upon realizing that he was becoming the center of attention, and he gave the three demons one last glance over his shoulder before he escaped from the classroom.

"Eh? So that's the kid who dissed you? I must say that his looks spell 'brat'," Geishi latched an arm around Tsugi's shoulders and remarked.

"He's infuriating, but he does display talent in tennis," Tsugi sighed; her irritation had long died down.

"He sounded quite energetic," Yukimura noted with quaint humor. Renji nodded in agreement.

Sanada unfolded the challenge letter and instantly cringed at the sloppy handwriting. His veins twitched, but he controlled himself and skimped through the whole letter. When he finished, he exhaled deeply and stated, "This is full of kanji mistakes. _Tarundoru_!"

At 3pm, the entire boys tennis club gathered in the court to witness this extraordinary match. Some people rooted for Kirihara, but most people still put their faith in the 'Big Three'. Kirihara stood on one end of the court, impatiently waiting for his opponent to be decided.

"Allow me to take care of this," Sanada unzipped his jersey before either of his fellow comrades could say anything.

So it's him! The same guy who completely ridiculed him in front of the club… Kirihara gripped his racquet tightly. He'd definitely show him that he, Kirihara Akaya, is the number one player in school!

"Genichirou is such a nice person," Renji remarked lightly. Had he or Yukimura been the one to play against Kirihara, the onyx-haired first year would be crushed without a doubt.

"A reckless kid like him can be surprisingly likable," Yukimura responded with a quaint smile tugging at his lips. Sanada was subtle about it, but Yukimura knew that he was more concerned about Kirihara than any of them. He was serious about absorbing Kirihara into the club – and team.

"Tsugi is here," Renji saw a girl who had her blazer tied around her waist amongst the onlookers standing outside the court and instantly recognized her as Tsugi. The way Tsugi wore her blazer was a trademark of hers because she didn't take well to heat and cold and spring in Rikkai Dai certainly wasn't her ideal temperature because it was situated so near the sea.

Tsugi noticed that she was caught by the two and sheepishly walked over to them.

"I was just curious, you know… After seeing how much Kirihara practiced, I wanted to know if he improved." Tsugi smiled, feeling a little self-conscious.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Look, the match is about to begin," Yukimura shook his head and gestured to the court.

"Split step," Renji noted. He mastered that within a week and caught up to Sanada's 'Fuu'? "What a huge surprise." They were right to place high hopes on him.

"Not bad. He's keeping up a rally with Sanada," Yukimura commented with a small smile as he watched. But breaking through 'Fuu' isn't enough to defeat Sanada.

"However Kirihara is only defending. He can't win at this rate," So Renji noticed as well.

"That's not all there is to Kirihara though," Tsugi watched closely. Out of all the boys tennis matches she had watched… This must be the most thrilling of it all. Renji, Sanada and Yukimura played fantastically in the Nationals finals, but watching a one-sided match is not nearly as exciting as a close rally.

"Ah, there it is, the 'Rin' of 'FuRinKaZan'," Yukimura noted with approval. This technique which Sanada developed by himself had proved to be very useful.

Kirihara, by the sheer force of determination received the ball but unfortunately Sanada had one last trick up his sleeves.

"The finishing stroke!" Sanada leapt into the air and announced, and he secured the point with a dunk smash. The force of the impact flung Kirihara off the ground and he let out a painful howl as he crashed onto the ground once more.

"That looks painful…" Tsugi cast a worried look at the freshman. Even though he had been rude to her, Tsugi knew that he was just frustrated and needed to let out the steam. It was partly her fault that she provoked him by saying that he cannot defeat the 'Big Three'.

Sanada landed with a masculine kind of grace, and he waited for Kirihara to pick himself up. Much to his disappointment, he didn't.

"It seems the match has been decided," Sanada asserted coolly and he turned to leave the court.

"Wait," Kirihara called out, his voice sounding sinister, "Don't run away."

With some irritation and relief (though he'd never admit to the latter), Sanada glanced at Kirihara over his shoulder.

"Ah? What happened to him?" Tsugi's breath was caught in her throat. His eyes were completely bloodshot and to be honest, he looked scary.

The relaxed smile fell from Yukimura's face and he studied Kirihara intently.

"Kirihara was known as the 'Devil' when he was in grade school. I guess this is his supposed 'Devil Mode'," Always expect Renji to have the answer.

"The 'Devil' huh?" Tsugi repeated the words softly to herself.

"His speed and power increased noticeably," Yukimura briefly assessed when he saw the strings of Sanada's racquet split upon coming into contact with Kirihara's ball.

"Seriously? Sanada's overpowered!" Jackal felt that the match before him had been disjoined from reality. How can a freshman push the 'Emperor' into a corner?

"Why isn't he putting up the impregnable guard by activating the 'Zan' of his 'FuuRinKaZan'?" Marui asked in confusion. If Sanada had used the 'Zan', surely he wouldn't have his back forced to the wall.

"He activated it," Yukimura answered Marui's query. "It's been a while already." It seems that he'd have to reconsider his assessment of this quirky freshman. If Sanada wants to end this quickly, he'd have to use his final technique…

Prior to this match, the only ones to have succeeded in making Sanada use his full 'FuuRinKaZan' had been Renji and himself. This freshman had accomplished an extraordinary feat.

There it is, the 'Ka' of Sanada's 'FuRinKaZan'. The sheer force of Sanada's shot forced Kirihara to relinquish his grip on his racquet, and Kirihara could only stare at Sanada in shock. It was time for him to intervene.

"Stop there!" Yukimura strode into the court, he glanced at Kirihara and said, "You've lost, Kirihara-kun."

"I do?" Kirihara appeared to be in a daze. How could he lose? He's the number one…

"Yes, you lose," Yukimura's voice was firm. "With your current skills, the outcome won't change no matter how many times you try."

"You can become a lot stronger," Renji interjected. They'd definitely have to take him in. It'd be a waste to let him go.

"Join the tennis club and aim for the top," Sanada glanced at him, discreet approval hidden within his tone. Although Kirihara's attitude was still an issue that needs to be addressed, that wouldn't be a problem for Sanada who excelled at putting people into their places. "We'll take you on anytime."

With that, the 'Big Three' took their leave.

"It's you! Who are you and what are you doing in the boys' courts!?" Without the distraction from the 'Big Three', Kirihara instantly noticed the only girl in the court.

Ah, so redemption was still possible for their simple-minded freshman, it would seem. Marui and Jackal noted with some reassurance. But he was terribly foolish to point his finger at Renji's cousin, not to mention she was rather close to Yukimura too.

"If you want to know who I am, join the tennis club. I'm sure you'll find your answer then," Tsugi shook her head and left behind a very confused Kirihara.

Later that evening, Marui, Jackal, Renji, Yukimura and Sanada were about to leave school together when they saw Kirihara being tricked by Nio.

"He got tricked by Nio again," Jackal commented somewhat exasperatedly, while Marui burst into laughter.

"He's such an interesting guy," Marui grinned.

"Things are going to get exciting from now on," Yukimura smiled at Sanada who frowned.

"He's still a slacker," Sanada sneered, but Yukimura noticed that there wasn't the same distaste to his voice as when they saw Kirihara's stunt a week ago.

The ray from the sunset cast a soft glow on Kirihara who was doing his laps on the tracks, and the Rikkai tennis club shared the same anticipation for this year's tournament.

This year too, they'll emerge victorious for sure.

**~x~**

"—so as one of your graded assignments, you'll be required to do a duet next week. Have I made myself clear?" The eccentric music teacher stated out of the blue. Impromptu decisions seem to be a common trait across all teachers who teach art-related subject.

Music was one subject which Tsugi didn't share with Geishi, but luckily, Renji, Yukimura and Sanada were all in the same class. Tsugi looked over at Renji who nodded at her, and the pairing was decided.

_At least a duet would be fun_, she supposed. She was rather curious what kind of performance Sanada and Yukimura would put on. It never occurred to her that Sanada was the musical type of person – she'd expected him to take up a foreign language or something, but Sanada opted for music. Then again, it was most probably because Yukimura was in the class.

"What instrument do you intend to play, Yanagi?" Yukimura inquired. He had been surprised to learn that she opted for music as one of her subjects as well but then again, her Art grade was rather… and they'd have to pick at least one out of the two subjects.

"The most conventional one – piano, it's the only instrument I can play decently," Tsugi answered. "What about you, Yukimura?"

"Piano as well," Yukimura nodded. "Perhaps we could practice together some time and give critique to each other."

"I'd love to. I'm sure Renji wouldn't mind," Tsugi smiled in response.

"Then it's decided. I'll confirm the date and time with you later."

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

Final chapter before December. Really not joking. (: Hope you've enjoyed this chapter!


	9. House Visit, Duet and Date

I'm a master of breaking my promises to myself but that's good news for you lovely people. I'm sick; been down with a cold for a week. I'm supposed to be studying but heck, who the hell wants to study when she's sick? Not me, definitely. Some ranting: I suspect the inverter or whatever in my laptop is broken; I have been having difficulty trying to get the light on in the screen. Irritating lappy trying to tell me to study eh, well I'll do that, eventually… I swear, if I botch my exams, it's definitely because I can't keep my paws off the computer. Sighs. Much thanks to Xrucious, angelg0722, invisible-gurl, Lura Elsworth, Red Enchantress and KL93 for their reviews (:

Don't be shocked by the title, because you'd be getting a surprise~

**Higher than the Wind**

**House Visit, Duet and Date**

When Kirihara successfully ascended the ranks and joined the team as a regular, he thought _finally_, finally he cleansed his name and made up for his embarrassing defeat by the three demons of Rikkai, finally he took the first step towards his uprising, finally he was going to kick-start his conquest of Rikkai tennis club… but he was wrong. _Dead_ wrong. Kirihara soon found out that _this_ was where hell really began.

First thing first, he found out something very unnerving. The girl he had been so rude to was called Yanagi Asaitsugi, and she was his senpai's cousin. And as if that identity wasn't shocking enough when it stood alone – apparently, she was in _that _sort of relationship with Yukimura Seiichi, his beloved, fearsome and undoubtedly sadistic captain. '_Now that explains a lot of things_.' Kirihara thought wisely. So that was why his training regiment always got multiplied after every run-in he had with her. Kirihara made a mental note to never offend her again.

Next, training didn't lessen after he became a regular, but instead, it got multiplied tenfold. But that was just training so he could deal with it. Like what Renji remarked, Kirihara's resilience when it came to physical training was probably his only redeeming quality.

But the final and most terrifying thing that came out of being a regular was this – Kirihara learnt about Rikkai Dai's academic demand on regulars. Regulars on the school team must maintain a passing grade for every single subject. The word 'every' encompasses language subjects as well, and language was never Kirihara's forte. Should he screw up an English test, Sanada would smack him across the face, demand him to write five essays by the end of the week for him to check, and double his training – again. In indices, that would be 2 to the power of n, where n stands for the number of English tests he has taken thus far. Should he fail Japanese, Yukimura would beam lovingly at him, sending shivers down Kirihara's spine. Interestingly, it would seem that Yukimura's intangible 'punishment' worked better than Sanada's brutal methods for Japanese was fast becoming Kirihara's second best subject. It was after all the harsh and merciless treatment from his senpai-tachi that Kirihara found out: Yanagi Asaitsugi was probably his only ticket to survival. (Though it could go either way depending on what he did, really.)

Kirihara may be naive, but he wasn't dumb, or at least, he'd like to believe that he was street-smart after all the time he spent loitering in the arcades. He knew that she wasn't very fond of him, but he also realized that she was someone who gave her forgiveness easily. It so happened that Kirihara overheard Tsugi's conversation with his Yanagi-senpai, and she suggested that they could try out soft measures on him instead of indiscriminately raising his training regiment. At that moment, Kirihara was thoroughly perturbed. He was well-aware that his behavior towards her had been less than pleasant, and he certainly wasn't expecting Tsugi of all people to speak up for him. Perhaps at that moment, Kirihara felt a trace of guilt nipping at him. (Kirihara was blissfully unaware that Tsugi only suggested an alternative method because she thought that physical punishment wasn't working. It really, really had nothing to do with compassion.)

So when Yukimura introduced her as his new English tutor after Yagyuu quit, Kirihara was — to the amazement of the rest of his team — awfully_, awfully_ obedient. Even so, human nature cannot be changed overnight so bits and morsels of his true personality would leak out once in a while, irritating Tsugi and in turn earning himself more laps. Fortunately, just like how Kirihara was changing, Tsugi was changing too. While her mental capacity to endure him was limited when the tutorship just began, Kirihara could feel that she was slowly becoming more and more patient with him. As long as he treated her with the due respect, she was willing to help him with English and even Yukimura-buchou and Yanagi-senpai's attitudes towards him changed as hers did.

_Ha_, nobody can resist the charms of Rikkai Dai tennis club's super rookie! Kirihara thought smugly.

"Akaya, perhaps you should stop daydreaming and continue with your homework?"

Tsugi's voice brought Kirihara back to reality. When he saw her looking at him with an exasperated smile and one hand rapping the table rhythmically, he quickly uttered, "yes, Tsugi-senpai!"

Tsugi took a deep breath, just how did she get roped into tutoring Kirihara for English?

**~x~**

Quite unlike his fans' speculation, the real Yukimura residence was vastly different from the "regal five-storey mansion which gates are made of gold and embellished with precious jewels situated amidst two acres of perfectly trimmed evergreen garden containing exotic plants and roses of all colors (though, this was partly true for she found out that Yukimura was very keen about gardening and owned quite a number of rare plants); two rows of butlers and maids neatly lined up on either side of the red carpet leading up to a series of Greek-style archways where two magnificent gargoyle statues —one white and an embodiment of purity; the other black and a representative of all things abominable in life— stood guard by the palatial double entry doors at the end" proposed by a senior girl who was at the top of her class for English Literature. In reality, the Yukimura residence was a humble three-storey bungalow which was about the same size as the Yanagi residence area-wise, and not at all that different from the house of a typical middle-class Japanese family except perhaps they were at the higher end of the income group.

Certainly, there must be some wealth to the Yukimura family since they are able to afford a bungalow, but his family wasn't obscenely rich which was what some of their schoolmates in Rikkai Dai postulated about the 'Child of God'.

Even though Tsugi was curious about Yukimura's family, she respected his privacy and didn't attempt to probe. But she must have been too blatant about it, because Yukimura glanced at her and answered the question in her mind.

"In contrast to what the rest of the school would like to believe, I'm not the son of a low-profile billionaire or family of a powerful political figure in disguise. My father merely works as the chief of the personnel department in his company. Are you surprised, Yanagi?" To someone as adept at mind games as Yukimura, Tsugi practically wore her heart on her sleeve.

Sanada had an odd expression on his face. Since when did Yukimura become so… sociable? He looked over at Renji and noticed that he had an enigmatic smile put on, a strange smile which suggested that Renji knew something which he didn't. Then again, Renji always had a knack for figuring out the most obscure of things. But it had never occurred so vividly to Sanada until now. Something was _definitely_ going on here. Sanada lowered his head, lips pressed together in a thin line. It seems as though he had been left out on many things...

He looked at Yukimura who was conversing with Tsugi, and he noticed that there was a gleam in those ocean-blue eyes that once only appeared when Yukimura was holding a racquet. Sanada closed his eyes as an absurd thought formed in his mind, could it be—?

"Kaa-san, I'm home," Yukimura called out as he stepped through the doors.

"Welcome back, Seiichi. Are your friends here? I've left the slippers by the doors, do give it to them," The voice of Yukimura Nadeshiko rang from the kitchen and there was the sound of pots and woks.

"Yes, they are," Yukimura replied as he passed out the slippers.

"Genichirou and Renji, it's always nice to see you two. Ah, Seiichi, so this is the girl you've told me about?" Yukimura Nadeshiko dried her hands on her apron as she came out from the kitchen; an elegant smile very similar to her son's adorned her face. The little ladylike smile widened when she saw Tsugi.

"Good afternoon, Aunt Nadeshiko," Sanada and Renji bowed respectfully to the blue-haired lady.

"Yes, kaa-san, this is Yanagi Asaitsugi. Yanagi, this is my kaa-san," Yukimura briefly introduced the two to each other.

"I'm so glad to see you, Yanagi-chan! Thank you so much for saving Kurumi at the Firework Festival last year; I never had the chance to express my gratitude to you. You can address me as Aunt Nadeshiko if you'd like, that's what Genichirou and Renji call me too," Yukimura Nadeshiko took Tsugi's hand and beamed brightly at her.

"Good afternoon, Aunt Nadeshiko, do call me Tsugi. Please don't mention it, Yukimura must've exaggerated things. I didn't do much. Is Kurumi-chan at home?" Tsugi smiled back politely.

"I only told her the truth," said Yukimura as he dropped his bag down on the sofa, "just leave your bags here."

"You're too humble, Tsugi-chan. I know you're a brave young lady. Kurumi is in her bedroom I believe; you can see her later during dinner. I'm sure she'll be delighted to see you as well," Yukimura Nadeshiko shook her head and said.

"Kaa-san, I'll be bringing them into the music room," Yukimura took Tsugi's bag from her and put it on the sofa.

"Of course, Seiichi. I'll send Kurumi to get you all when dinner is ready. I hope to see you around more in future, Tsugi-chan," Yukimura Nadeshiko nodded at them.

"Thank you, Aunt Nadeshiko," Tsugi wasn't used to being fawned over, but Yukimura Nadeshiko made her feel at ease. She had a magical charm about her that made everything seem so right and comfortable. It was no wonder she raised a son like Yukimura.

The Yukimura's music room was situated on the first floor and there was a huge bay window which overlooked a neat little garden filled with beautiful plants. A black grand piano sat in front of the bay window and an electronic keyboard was placed not far off from it. There was also a drum set covered by a piece of black cloth, and a classical guitar was leaned against the wall. Across the classical guitar, a wooden string instrument which Tsugi was only too familiar was placed there. The numerous instruments scattered around the room made the music room seem a little cramped.

"The keyboard belongs to Kurumi, but she wouldn't mind if any of you'd like to use it. The drum set belongs to my father; I've sought his permission already. Ah, Sanada, there's your guitar. That over there is my mother's _koto_**(1)**." The Yukimura family was a musically-talented one.

Renji turned his head around and looked briefly at Tsugi through shut lids when Yukimura mentioned '_koto_'. Tsugi whipped her head away, waves of her unpleasant memory with said instrument flooding her mind like a water catchment which was unplugged.

Since the noble surname 'Yanagi' was bestowed upon her, it was only natural that Tsugi was forced to pick up Japan's national instrument - the highly complex _koto_. It was something her grandpa yet again forced onto her, and it was the only thing her grandpa arrived at a consensus with her mother that she should stop. Like Art, _koto_ was something which Tsugi lacked the natural talent for. Even Sachiko, the defiant granddaughter who possessed the uncanny ability to set Yanagi Ichijou's blood boiling every time they interacted without fail, was much more adept at _koto_ than Tsugi who truly loved the instrument but unfortunately lacked the flair for it. After their failed attempt to get Tsugi to pick up _koto_, Tsugi's mother decided to let her try the piano instead. Thankfully, she was decent enough on the piano.

Yukimura noticed the momentous interaction between the two cousins but he was raised with better etiquette than to be nosy so he merely asked, "Yanagi, would you like to try out the piano first?" He was curious about her piano skills. Tsugi took the grand piano into her vision, and delight immediately surfaced in her eyes, overriding her unease from before.

"Lovely grand piano, is that a Steinway and Sons' Model B?" Tsugi briskly walked up to the piano and regarded the classy instrument with adoration. Her fingers lightly grazed over the keys and she tentatively pressed a key down, relishing the clear, sophisticated note produced. As expected from a world-class piano. Tsugi always, always had an unexplainable infatuation with grand pianos. There was something about the regal instrument that kept her hanging in there even when she abhorred it at one point in time. Of course, her favorite instrument would always be the_ koto_. Piano was a close second.

"You have sharp eyes, Yanagi."

She smiled at Yukimura, and sat down on the piano bench. Gently, she lifted her hands and a smooth melody began flowing from her fingertips.

It was J.S. Bach's 'Air on the G string', one of his most influential musical compositions. Most of Bach's pieces were technically-friendly but emotionally-challenging. Her tune was a little unsteady at first, but she soon got the tempo under control. The most striking part of her playing was perhaps her interpretation of Bach's composition. Like Tsugi, Yukimura had always thought that Bach's 'Air on the G string' was more of a sweet melody but most modern men had been playing it as though it was a mellow piece. Hearing Tsugi's playing was a refreshing, emotionally-stimulating experience which he thoroughly enjoyed.

She finished up with a beautiful finale, and she turned around to look at her three audience. Renji nodded affirmatively at her, and Sanada, as per normal, wasn't looking her way at all. Yukimura applauded politely.

"Excellent interpretation, are you perhaps a fan of J.S. Bach?"

"He's my favorite composer of all times. I don't consider myself terribly adept at piano… His music resonates with me and the difficulty of his pieces is just nice," Tsugi nodded and replied honestly, on the piano, she could hardly be considered a precocious child.

Yukimura thought for a moment and turned around to dig amongst his music sheets. Soon, a smile emerged on his face.

"Would you like to this try this piece?" He was holding the scores to Bach's 'Aria from Suite in D'.

"Ah! I've play the solo version before, but the duet version is too complex. I can't play it by myself," Tsugi briefly looked through the scores and shook her head. If one looked at each part separately, there was no doubt the individual parts were less complex than the solo version, but the combination of both was far more elaborate than what she was accustomed to.

"Who said you're going to play alone? I've wanted to try this song with someone for a long time," Yukimura laughed in response.

"I've never done a four hands piano with anyone before," Tsugi blinked. Was Yukimura asking her to play with him?

"Neither have I, but we could try if you'd like," Yukimura put the scores on the music stand. "Do you mind if we just digress a little, Sanada and Renji?"

The purpose of their visit was to practice for next week's duet, this was procrastination.

"No, not at all," Renji shook his head. He was anticipating their duet as well. This was going to be another brilliant addition to Yukimura's data. With Tsugi, he always gets the best insight into Yukimura.

"It's your choice," Sanada replied, jaws clenched tightly like he was displeased but then again, Sanada always looks stiff. For Yukimura who knew Sanada like the back of his hand, he could infer the approval embedded within Sanada's cryptic message.

Upon receiving their agreement, Yukimura turned and looked expectantly at Tsugi.

"We could try it out, I'm doubtful that I'd be a good duet partner though," Tsugi nodded at Yukimura and agreed.

"Nobody's a born duet player, we'll take it slowly. Would you like to take Primo or Secondo?" Yukimura assured her.

Tsugi glanced through the scores. "Primo." Even though she was familiar with the song, Tsugi quickly decided that 'Primo' was a sounder option when she saw the complex pedaling demanded upon the Secondo player. Pedaling had always been a major weakness of hers. She wasn't sure about Yukimura's piano standards, but if he owned a grand piano, he couldn't be that bad a pianist.

"I'll play Secondo then," Yukimura sat down on the left side of the bench. He played a slow, experimental tune. "Is the tempo alright?"

"It's great," Tsugi tried out a couple of lines herself to get the feel, "shall we start?"

"We'll start on the second '1'. 1, 2, 3, 4, 1—"

The duet began. 'Aria from Suite in D' was a languid melody, but Yukimura would think of it more as adagio even though the musical term denoted by Bach was largo. In Yukimura's interpretation, the piece really wasn't _that_ slow. Clearly, Yukimura was the dominant player in the duet. His playing had a refined, sophisticated edge to it which masquerades over the subtle prowess hidden within, but it remained tangible to the ears. His music procured visions of an Emperor receiving his people and a panther prowling in the night. It was queer that a gentle piece like 'Aria from Suite in D' could give people such an impression when Yukimura was playing it.

Initially, Tsugi's music was completely eclipsed by Yukimura's, but she was soon immersed in the song and her music began to compete with Yukimura for the lead. Renji was unsure whether it was intentional or unintentional, but Tsugi's music was matching and challenging Yukimura's. Their music's were so different, yet at the same time so compatible.

Tsugi's music, like her personality, had always been mild. Yet when faced with an aggressive competitor like Yukimura, he was able to appreciate the hidden power in her melody which would have otherwise gone unnoticed. Her music may be light, but it stood strong through tides and storms. Yukimura's music brought out the covert beauty weaved into Tsugi's tune. Amiable as Tsugi was, one could tell, through the contradiction and unity of her music and Yukimura's, that there were things she wouldn't yield.

Tsugi certainly couldn't match up to Yukimura in terms of technical expertise; then again, _who_ could ever be called an equal of the 'Child of God' when they were talking about technical expertise? But Tsugi's music was strong in her own sense, and she was oddly matching up to Yukimura.

Renji was pretty sure Yukimura had noticed it himself, the glint in his eyes was hard to miss, and Renji realized… Yukimura allowed Tsugi to take the lead.

This duet was literally Yukimura's most pleasant experience with piano. He was a master of his instrument, but he always knew that there was something lacking in his music. Skills-wise he was flawless, but he never quite fathomed the exquisite emotions demanded upon him _until now_. It was an enriching lesson, and as the notes that flowed from their fingers mingled with each other, the way their melodies were entwined together and harmoniously weaved into each other accelerated his heartbeat.

Would it be correct then, to claim this as a crush? Yukimura turned his head and glanced at Tsugi who was completely focused on the song. That's a question he'd have to figure out the answer to.

Tsugi's phone began ringing the second the song was completed. She looked apologetically at Yukimura and she picked up her call.

"Hello, Yanagi Asaitsugi speaking," she blinked upon hearing the other person speak, a startled expression on her face. "It's _you_. Ah – you're coming to Kanagawa? Meet up? Why'd you want to meet me? …Alright, I'll see you there."

She hanged up.

Yukimura's curiosity was piqued; but he didn't ask about the phone call. He was well-aware of his position, and besides, Tsugi didn't seem particularly fond of the caller.

Evening soon came about, and Sanada, Renji and Tsugi joined the Yukimura's for dinner because of Yukimura Nadeshiko's earnest invitation. It wasn't Sanada and Renji's first dinner at the Yukimura's, but it was certainly Tsugi's first. It was her first meeting with Yukimura Hayato, the final member of the Yukimura household. Like most Japanese fathers, Yukimura Hayato appeared rather strict. He merely nodded at his son's friends over the dinner table in response to their greetings, but he did express his gratitude to Tsugi in his own discreet way. Knowing her husband, Yukimura Nadeshiko kept putting food in Tsugi's bowl.

It had been almost a year since Tsugi last saw Kurumi, and the young Yukimura had been delighted to see her. After dinner, they talked for a while and made plans to go to the Firework Festival together this year before she left.

"Seiichi, she's the one who gave you the Valentine's Day chocolates, isn't she?" Yukimura Hayato suddenly asked, catching his son by surprise.

"So she's the one. She's a nice young lady, Seiichi. You should stake your claim soon or she might just be whisked away," Yukimura Nadeshiko smiled fondly at Yukimura. Tsugi was the first girl she had ever seen her son interacted with, fortunately, she was a likable girl.

"We wouldn't know what's going to happen in future, kaa-san," Yukimura shook his head. If he was going to make a move, he'd formulate an immaculate plan first, but he wasn't going to strike yet.

"You've always known what's best for yourself, so I'll leave it up to you to settle this. Just remember Seiichi, school always comes first," As long as it didn't interfere with Yukimura's performance in school, Yukimura Hayato allowed his son to do whatever he wished.

"I understand; tou-san," He didn't tell them that their concerns were quite unnecessary; he didn't have plans to date anyone yet. But perhaps, in the near future… he might start thinking about it.

**~x~**

Three days later, Tsugi went to the café at the local mall. She looked around for the person she had an appointment with, and a wry smile crawled onto her face when she saw him.

"Of all people, Mizuki… I least expected _you_ to contact me," Tsugi made her way towards the dark-haired boy and remarked lightly, left hand cupping her right elbow.

That's right. Tsugi's date of the day was Mizuki Hajime, the very same Mizuki from St. Rudolph. Before Tsugi enrolled at Rikkai Dai, she was from St. Rudolph and Mizuki, the narcissistic manager of St. Rudolph boys' tennis team happened to be both her classmate and class rep.

She was never very well-acquainted with him. The moment she saw him she knew, she just knew that their personalities would clash, and indeed, the way Mizuki snobbishly paraded himself around and grabbed at every opportunity to show off his so-called impeccable tennis skills was testimonial to his arrogant character which Tsugi thoroughly detested. Throughout Tsugi's short one month stay in St. Rudolph, the two of them never exchanged a single word so one could imagine how appalled she was when she received a phone call from Mizuki asking her to meet up.

"Take a seat please, Tsugi-chan."

Tsugi twitched upon his self-proclaimed familiarity, but out of politeness, she didn't retort Mizuki.

"So, to what grace do I owe this… meet up?" Tsugi inquired, picking her words very carefully.

"Wouldn't you order a drink first, milady? Rest assured I'm paying so just order whatever you like," Mizuki stirred his coffee and offered in an obnoxious manner, making Tsugi twitch again.

That guy never changes, does he? He makes Kirihara seem like an angel in comparison.

"Profligacy is a sin, Mizuki," Tsugi took a deep breath and said, "Besides, I can afford to foot my own bills, thank you very much." Her family may not be as wealthy as the Mizuki's, but her parents can support her very well.

Tsugi never really liked the dude, he was as sinister as it can get, but she didn't find him half as annoying as he was now back when she was still attending St. Rudolph.

"Oh shush, Tsugi-chan, you know I don't mean it that way," Mizuki twirled a strand of his hair and he_ purred_ at Tsugi, voice so seductive that you'd think he works in a bar – as a pole dancer.

Tsugi shuddered.

"I don't think we're on first name basis, Mizuki. Could you please just tell me what do you need from me?" _Hurry up so that we can get done with it and part our way._

"You break my heart when you say things like that, Tsugi-chan," Mizuki smirked, but he didn't attempt to continue pushing Tsugi's buttons. "So I've heard, you're sharing a rather ah, intimate relationship with Yukimura Seiichi?"

"From whom did you hear this from?" Tsugi didn't answer immediately, but she tapped her finger on the table.

"I have my sources, now tell me, is it true that you're dating the 'Child of God'?"

"And if that's indeed true…?"

"Name a price," Mizuki took a small sip of his coffee in an attempt to appear classy, but to Tsugi, he just looked like a boy trying to play adult.

"… Come again?"

"Since you're dating the 'Child of God', you must have insight into his team. How much do you want in exchange for the information about the Rikkai regulars? As long as it's within my level of acceptance, I'd take it."

Tsugi looked at Mizuki like he just sprouted a second head.

"Mizuki, you must be _terribly_ ill-informed. Don't you notice something? Perhaps my last name and the 'Data Master' would ring a bell?" Tsugi crossed her arms across her chest and told him.

Mizuki was taken aback by Tsugi's subtle insult. He pondered on what she had just said, hmm, 'Yanagi' and the 'Data Master' Yanagi Ren –

Oh, oh, _oh_.

With strained gentility, Mizuki took another sip of his coffee to cover up for his chagrin.

It seems that he realized it, Tsugi stared at Mizuki. He wasn't totally hopeless yet.

"If there's nothing else, I'll take my leave now. See you another time, Mizuki," Tsugi picked up her bag and stood up. She didn't want to waste another second with Mizuki.

"Hold on for a moment! Are you sure you don't want to strike up a deal with me?" Clearly, Mizuki wasn't used to being denied what he wanted.

"No matter how many times you ask me this question, Mizuki, the answer is 'no'. I'm busy; please contact me only if you have urgent affairs," _In short, don't bother me with frivolous things like asking me to tip information about my current school to my ex-school when I'm not even the least bit acquainted with you._ That was the full translation of Tsugi's message to Mizuki. "Good bye, Mizuki."

With that, she left, leaving behind an astounded Mizuki.

**~x~**

Tsugi thought that that will be the last situation she'd ever find herself caught up with Mizuki, but fate had other plans for her.

"I'm _cheating_ on Yukimura with a boy from a rival school?" Tsugi looked mortified when she was informed of the latest gossip on the school forum by yours truly, Geishi. "How can I cheat on Yukimura when we're not even dating? Besides, I'm not even dating anyone at all!"

Hadn't the school made a big enough fuss about the relationship she shared with Yukimura last year already? It's really getting pretty old.

"An anonymous person posted that under the alias of Pseudonym01. He or she well I suppose Pseudonym01 must be a she, since the entire post was a personal attack on you, uploaded a whole string of photos of you sitting in the café down at the local mall with that St. Rudolph boy," Geishi shrugged her shoulders, "but honestly, whoever is the person trying to smudge your name must be terribly stupid. Why'd you cheat on Yukimura when I doubt that St. Rudolph boy can even hold a candle to the 'Child of God'?"

Which girl fortunate enough to snag a Prince Charming like Yukimura Seiichi would bother to flirt around with other boys who are likely to be way below Yukimura's standards? Boys like Yukimura Seiichi were hard to come by.

"That's not the focus of the problem here, is it?" Tsugi massaged her temples and sighed exasperatedly. Her middle school life in Rikkai Dai Fuzoku had been a thrill ride. This was her second scandal since her transfer and both scandals have to do with the same person. She wouldn't have dreamt about being at the top of the gossip chart if she was back in St. Rudolph. "Just let it be, it'll die down soon enough," Tsugi waved it off. She didn't have the time and energy to deal with trivial affairs anymore. The Prefectural Tournament was beginning soon, and training had been crazy since two weeks ago. Besides, there was also students' council duty she had to attend to…

It had been almost a month into her term and Tsugi still wasn't very sure how she got the role of publicity director when she hadn't submitted any application form to the students' council, especially since she sucked at Art – she was someone who couldn't even differentiate fuchsia from magenta. They were just… pink to her, or were they purple? She couldn't be so sure. Yes, her standard is really _tha_t terrible. She asked Renji about it, since he was elected as the secretary, and he told her that it was because of her role in the skit during last year's Ocean Festival. Her performance had earned her the adoration of quite a fraction of the school population, and amongst those she left a deep impression on; the previous publicity director was one of them and she had insisted that Tsugi should be the one to take over her office.

Tsugi didn't see the link between her role in the skit and her capability to take on the role of publicity director. She tried wriggling out of it, but it was too late. The name list had been submitted to the school authority and they already endorsed it. With no escape left, Tsugi had no choice but to embrace her new responsibilities. Her first task was a grandiose assignment – she had to prepare the floor plan and layout as well as all publicity materials pertaining to Rikkai Dai's 112th anniversary. Along with schoolwork and tennis practice, Tsugi was literally being worked to the bones. She simply didn't have the energy to focus on anything else. So scandals, as long as they weren't too derogatory, can fly around for as much as the perpetuator would like, Tsugi wouldn't bother about it.

In fact, Tsugi decided, she should get back to working on that poster for Rikkai Dai's 112th anniversary now. She'd need all the luck she can get.

**~x~**

Likewise, Yukimura wasn't the least bit bothered by the scandal.

"Mizuki Hajime eh? He must be stupid if he's trying to steal Tsugi-chan from our buchou," Nio laughed when he saw the photos. Mizuki couldn't even match up to a strand of their buchou's hair.

"Mizuki-san and Yukimura-kun are on completely different levels," Yagyuu shook his head. An attempt to make a comparison between Mizuki and Yukimura was like trying to differentiate between diamond and false plastic gems that little girls used to play princess game. Obviously, Yukimura was the diamond.

"But Yukimura, what are you going to do if it was true?" Marui grinned and he popped his gum.

"There are no 'ifs' in life," Yukimura replied as he unwound the grip tape around the handle of his racquet. "If you're done slackening off, we will begin practice now."

"Seiichi seems to be in high spirit today," Renji noted. A little too hyped up about practice, in fact.

"_Tarundoru,_" Sanada muttered.

Or was he really not?

* * *

**(1) Koto: **Well since I had to put a footnote I went to do some additional research, the koto is of Chinese origin and it was brought into Japan somewhere in the 7th-8th century. The koto is a string instrument about 180cm long which bears resemblance to the zither, though its closer cousins are the Chinese _zheng_, Mongolian _yatga_ and Korean_ gayageum_. Traditionally, what I know of kotos is that there are the 21 and 25 strings ones, but apparently 13 and 17 strings kotos are also available. Personally I didn't think that the 13 and 17 strings one are in heavy usage (at least, not in where I hail from...) since 13 and 17 strings kotos produce a limited range of notes, but 13 strings seems to be the more popular version in Japan.

There's probably like, a million typos in this. It's nearly 2am in the morning over here. T_T there's school tomorrow but the cough and phlegm are preventing me from sleeping. Sighhhhhhs.


End file.
